


The Home We Made

by goodgonebetter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Physical Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, clan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgonebetter/pseuds/goodgonebetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Clan AU. Hyungwon grew up in his father's house, under a cruel man's rule. When Jooheon gives him a chance at freedom he gladly accepts it and so much more. Now that he's made a home for himself, how far will he and his friends go to keep it safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU inspired by Monsta X's All In music videos. Basically what happened before the video and how all of the group came to be. The main pairing is Minhyuk/Hyungwon but there are going to be plenty of side pairings. 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains physical child abuse and emotional abuse.

Hyungwon was 15 years old when his mother left them. He wasn’t angry at her for leaving, in fact he was proud of her for gaining the courage to leave her abusive husband. He was angry at her for leaving him behind. She left in the dead of night without a word and he’ll never forget how much it hurt his heart when he found out. He’ll never forgot how much it hurt his body when his father found out. The scars won’t let him.

* * *

Hyungwon was 16 when his father ripped him from his life in the quiet country and moved them to a cramped, poor town. His father was to be the head of the new police force that was funded by a religious group that they had been a part of forever. Hyungwon had never liked this group, or religion for that matter. He didn’t believe that any god that let these things happen to him was worth praying to.

For a while, it was good. Hyungwon stayed inside day and night, doing his studies, reading, or watching the world through the window. His universe had shrunk from country fields to crumbling walls and more people than he had ever seen outside a church. His father was busy setting up the new force which meant that he didn’t have time to stand over his son and terrorize him. Wounds were finally allowed to heal. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace. Lonely, but at peace.

Then something changes. Running the city isn’t as easy as it should be. The people aren’t adhering to the rules like they should. Teenagers are rebelling against the force and causing trouble. Hyungwon’s father brought all his anger home. Now, Hyungwon’s safe place was his prison and his wounds returned two fold.

* * *

Hyungwon had just turned 17 when he sneaks out of his home. Something had been pulling on him after the sun went down and finally he decides to act on it. He made sure that his father was fast asleep before sneaking out of his window and into the night. Though it was his first time being more than 30 feet away from his house he wasn’t afraid.  He didn’t think anything was scarier than the man that he left at home.  So walking around in dim alleys and dark streets didn’t give him any type of fright.

But he still jumped when he heard a voice in the dark. It came from a few feet in front of him, behind a building.

"This road goes all the way out of town to the next. You could run and make it there by sun up."

A boy came into view, wearing a dusty newsboy hat. In his hand was a bundle of flowers. Pretty, small ones with blue petals. In the dim street lighting Hyungwon could just barely make out that stranger was smiling. After a long pause he responded.

"I don't want to run away."

"You sure about that?"

The other boy leaned against the wall. He looked right into Hyungwon’s eyes. It was like he knew something about him that even the boy himself didn’t know. The intense stare made him look away.

“I wouldn’t have anywhere to go. My dad is all I have.”

“No mom?” He asked like he already knew the answer.

“No, no mom.”

“Me neither.”  Hyungwon looked up at the boy again, who had lifted up the flowers and was looking at them instead.

“But, no dad either. Just me…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. At least no one hits me.” The statement was like a blow, sending Hyungwon back a few steps.

“How did-“

“Doesn’t matter. But, you should get home before it gets really late. Don’t want to worry dad right?”

“Right. Thanks, I guess.” Hyungwon was relieved to have an out to this strange conversation, but before he could get far the boy stopped him again.

“Wait! I almost forgot your welcome gift!” The boy walked right up to Hyungwon and pressed the flowers into his hand.

“I’m Jooheon. Welcome to our home Hyungwon.”

As he watched Jooheon disappear into the night, he was too shocked to properly ask him how he knew his name.

* * *

 

The next morning Hyungwon woke up to sunlight beaming through his window. The house was quiet, signaling that his father was already out for the day. Instead of getting up for breakfast and then studying like usual, Hyungwon stayed in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

His mind was still trying to comprehend his encounter with that strange boy, Jooheon. He had known much more than Hyungwon had told anyone. But how? And why of all things, did he give Hyungwon those flowers?

_Flowers_

The bundle was beside his pillow. They had a soft fragrance to them and even though they were cut and had been handled they didn’t seem to wilt in the sun.

“At least they’re pretty.” He mumbled to himself before picking them up once more. When he fell back asleep they were still in his hand.

He dreamt of white hair, warm touches and relief.

* * *

 

It was midday before Hyungwon woke up enough to feed himself and head out once more. This time he wasn’t just taking in the sites. Now he was looking for Jooheon. The boy obviously had answers and Hyungwon had plenty of questions. Besides, his father had never _said_ that his son couldn’t go outside. So, why not?

He took the same route as last time but it seemed strange in the light of day. People walked past by him like he wasn’t even there. Children ran by, their laughter sounding foreign to his ears. Tiny shops were open everywhere he went. There was an entire vibrant life that Hyungwon had hidden from. People just like him, more or less.

And then he saw him.

He was hard to miss with that snow white hair. He sat on a big stone, probably a part of a building long destroyed. He was paying no mind to Hyungwon just like the rest of the town but the brunette couldn’t look away. Not just because he was handsome (though it was a plus) but because Hyungwon remembered him from somewhere.  Like he was the one that Hyungwon had really been looking for.

“Like what you see?” Hyungwon could have jumped out of his skin when Jooheon whispered to him from behind.

“What the hell?!” The boy was still wearing that hat and the same all-knowing grin.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. But, what are you doing out and about for once?”

“What do you mean for once? I go out all the time.”

“Liar.” Jooheon tilted his head and gestured to an alleyway. If you asked him, Hyungwon couldn’t tell you why he followed him.

Away from other people, Hyungwon asked the question that had been weighing on his mind.

“How did you know?”

“What, your name?” Jooheon had more flowers, this time he was playing with the petals as he walked.

“No…How did you know-“

“That your father hits you? Why else would a teenager leave his safe house in the dead of night or cover up his arms in the middle of summer?”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Jooheon finally turned and faced the taller boy. His face was more serious this time.

“It means everything.” Hyungwon looked away again, consciously pulling down his sleeves more.

“Just..just don’t tell anyone.”

Jooheon nodded and started walking again.

“My lips are sealed.”

* * *

 

“I come here when I want to be alone.” Jooheon explained as he opened up the door to the greenhouse.

“This is where you keep your magic flowers?” Hyungwon joked before ducking and stepping inside. Sure enough, the house was full of pretty blue flowers. There were other flowers too, but you could see the ones that the boy favored. Jooheon smiled, a big goofy grin.

“How did you know?”

“Yeah right.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and followed Jooheon in sitting on an overturned bucket. “So, tell me how you knew my name? I haven’t spoken to anyone here.”

“Now that is a secret…Sorry!” He sure didn’t sound sorry, but Hyungwon let it slide. This was his first non-hostile interaction with anyone since his mother up and left so he decided to play Jooheon’s game.

“Fine. But if you know my name, you must know everyone’s names right?”

“Everyone important, yeah.”

“So what’s his name?” Hyungwon was referring to the white haired boy that Jooheon had whisked him away from. He didn’t know why, but he thought he would feel better if he knew exactly who he was.

“Can’t tell you.” Jooheon spoke without looking up from the flower pot he was tending to. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow.

“Can’t or don’t know?”

“No, I know. But you need to find that out for yourself.” Hyungwon sighed and nodded.

“Sure, whatever. But I –“ There was a knock on the greenhouse door, rapid and strong.

“Jooheon! It’s Kihyun, let me in!”

Jooheon called back, telling the voice that he’d be there in a second. Then he gestured to the back door.

“See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“No.” Hyungwon got up and lied, walking to the door.

“Yeah, sure.” He heard Jooheon say before he left the greenhouse through the back. He had planned to go straight home, rush through his studies and eat again.

The boy with the white hair had other ideas.

He was standing not even 20 feet from the greenhouse, leaning on a crumbling wall. This time he was staring straight at Hyungwon and he looked angry.

Hyungwon was stuck in place even as the door shut behind him. Even as the boy walked up to him and got right into his personal space. Before Hyungwon could speak white hair said something that chilled him to the bone.

“Don’t take the flowers, that’s how he gets you.” Then, he was gone.

* * *

Walking back to his home was harder than before. Not only had Jooehon led him off somewhere totally different, but the white haired boy’s words rang in his ears.

_Don’t take the flowers_

What did he mean? What could those tiny things do?

_That’s how he gets you_

The second part of the statement was even more confusing. Why would Jooheon try to ‘get him’? He had to admit, the boy was weird. But he didn’t seem dangerous.

When he walked into his home he smelled freshly cooked food and his blood ran cold.

“Where have you been?” His father’s voice brought up nothing but fear and Hyungwon tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

“I just went out with a friend.”

“We eat dinner at this time. Or have you forgotten?”

“I-I’m sorry. I got lost. It won’t happen again.” His father didn’t bother to look at him, just finished his meal.

“Go to bed, now.”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

 

On an empty stomach, Hyungwon laid in his bed for what felt like hours. One hand tracing lines in the sheets and the other clutching his little blue flowers. He had gotten worse for missing dinner before, this wasn’t something new. Still, he wished that he could just leave and never come back.

When he finally slept, he dreams of white hair, a full stomach, and a safe place to stay.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Hyungwon learns about Jooheon, the less he seems to know.

Pangs of hunger woke Hyungwon up in the middle of the night. He sat up and leaned over, knees to his chest. Going to the kitchen and risking getting caught wasn’t worth it and he didn’t think he could fall asleep in this state. He decided to just wait it out till morning. That is, until he heard taps on his window. Curiosity won him over and he got up to open the window. He wasn’t surprised when Jooheon popped up, smiling big.

“Missed me?”

“How do you know where I live?”

“It’s not as hard as you think. Now help me up.” Together they got Jooheon into the room and sat on the floor in the dark.

Hyungwon sat with his legs crossed, hands in his lap. He wasn’t sure why Jooheon was here but he didn’t want to be rude. Jooheon reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper bag, tossing it to the other. Hyungwon inspected the bag for a second before reaching inside and pulling out something wrapped in foil.

“Sausage kimbab. I thought you’d be hungry.” Hyungwon looked up in disbelief, but unwrapped the food and started eating. His stomach was extremely grateful.

“Thanks…Should I even ask you how you knew I was hungry?”

“Probably not.” Jooheon looked around the dark room, seeing the outlines of a bed, desk, and a bookshelf.

“Sorry that I ended our meeting early.”

“It’s fine. Who was that guy anyways? Kihyun?” Hyungwon spoke between bites.

“Just a friend, you can meet him tomorrow.”

Hyungwon nodded and decided to ask him what he really wanted to know.

“Hey, Jooheon.”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you being nice to me? I mean, we met not even two days ago.” Hyungwon finished his food and crumbled up the foil and the bag.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, I do. It’s just that I’m not exactly a friend magnet. Especially if you know who my dad is.”

“Well, to be honest, I don’t have many friends myself. So when I saw you I thought I’d be a friend.”

It seemed reasonable, but something else was weighing on his mind.

“He told me not to take the flowers.” Jooheon, for this first time since they’d met, looked surprised.

“Who?”

“The guy with the white hair. He told me not to take the flowers from you. He said ‘that’s how he gets you.’ What was he talking about?”

The silence was heavy when he waited for Jooheon to answer.

“Some of my friendships are…strained. But don’t worry about him, he’ll come around soon enough.  As long as you’re around.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He looked at you the same way you looked at him.” Hyungwon didn’t believe that at all, but nodded. Jooheon stood up and headed to the window.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, alright.” Hyungwon got up and followed him, shutting the window behind his new friend. 

Stomach full, the brunette went back to bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 

The next day Jooheon was waiting for him close to his house. This time they went straight to the greenhouse and sat inside.

“Where do you live?” Hyungwon broke their silence, playing with some of the flower petals.

“I rent a room in a house not far from here. I pretty much just sleep there. I usually stay here or out in town.” The other boy was watering each set of flowers, carefully distributing the right amount for each one.

“What kind of flowers are these anyways?”

“They’re called Dead Man’s Bells.” Hyungwon scoffed at that.

“And why is that? They poisonous or something?”

“No, it’s a part of the myth around them. Legend says that if you pick them, you’ll be cursed.” Jooheon finally finished his meticulous work and sat down next to Hyungwon.

“But, that’s just a myth. They have a lot of good properties if you use them right.”

“Like what?”

“You’ll see.”

Before Hyungwon could question him there was a knock on the greenhouse door. Jooheon called out ‘it’s open!’ and the door swung open. A shorter guy walked in, talking before he made it all the way through.

“Hey I don’t think Changkyun is gonna-“ He stopped himself when he realized that he wasn’t alone with Jooheon.

“Oh. Hey.” The new guy shut the door behind him and looked back and forth between the two boys.

“Kihyun hyung! I wasn’t expecting you till later. This is Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon bowed his head and Kihyun did the same. He walked over to them and sat down too, closer to Jooheon than Hyungwon.

“You new here?” He directed the question to Hyungwon and the boy shook his head.

“Uh, yeah.  Sort of.”

“He’s one of the church force kids.” Jooheon said and Kihyun looked shocked.

“And you brought him here? Are you crazy?” Hyungwon shrank back but Jooheon defended him quickly.

“Hey, if I didn’t trust him I wouldn’t bring him. I know what I’m doing.” Kihyun inspected Hyungwon for a moment before sighing and nodding.

“Okay, fine. Nice to meet you Hyungwon.”

“You too.”

“Now, what’s this about Changkyun?”

Kihyun leaned in and whispered, and Jooheon’s face fell.

* * *

 

Hyungwon had wanted to stay in the greenhouse but apparently that wasn’t an option. Instead he was told to follow Kihyun who was leading them to this Changkyun character. Jooheon seemed angry but the kind of angry that was hiding hurt. What had Changkyun done? Hyungwon supposed that he was going to find out when Kihyun called out and a boy, younger than all of them, looked up from where he was sitting. When he spotted Jooheon, he shot up and walked towards them.

“You told him?!” That was directed at Kihyun who responded quickly.

“Of course I told him! Maybe he can knock some sense into you.” Changkyun was angry to say the very least. He kept his eyes off Jooheon and didn’t even acknowledge Hyungwon’s presence.

“I can’t trust you with anything!”

“Changky-“

“Listen.” Jooheon cut through the argument.

“Changkyunnie, let’s talk inside yeah?” Changkyun didn’t hesitate, just nodded and the two of them went into the house that the younger had come from.

Hyungwon looked at Kihyun.

“Should I ask?”

“Best not to.”

While they waited Hyungwon learned that Kihyun was less than a year older than him and had been living here with his parents all his life. He learned that he knew Jooheon because the boy had been renting a room in his house for a while now. Turns out, Kihyun doesn’t know much about Jooheon either.

“He gave you some flowers already?”

“Yeah, first time we met.” Kihyun looked surprised, impressed even.

“He must really like you.”

Finally Jooheon and Changkyun walked out, both looking much more at ease. Kihyun looked a little nervous, probably worried that the younger would still hold a grudge but Changkyun flashed him a smile.

“It’s okay hyung.” Changkyun spoke before turning to Hyungwon.

“Hey, nice to meet you. Jooheon told me about you! Welcome.” Changkyun seemed happy now, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Hyungwon mustered up a weak smile.

“Thanks.”

Hyungwon and Jooheon walked to the greenhouse alone, leaving Kihyun and Changkyun behind with each other’s company.

“You going to tell me what that was about?”

“Sure. Changkyun lives here with his mom, his dad is in the states. He told Kihyun that he was thinking about moving with him.”

“And you talked him out of it? Why would you do that?” Hyungwon gestured to the town around them.

“I know this might be home, but wouldn’t being in the states give him better opportunities.”

“Changkyun can’t leave. Trust me, I’m doing what’s good for him.”

“For him, or for you?” Hyungwon stopped walking and faced Jooheon.

“You seem to know everything about me, but how you know is just a ‘secret’. Kihyun seems to trust you so much that he’s willing to tell you Changkyun’s secrets and he barely knows more about you than I do! Someone I’ve never met before warned me to stay away from you. Jooheon, what’s going on?”

Jooheon looked over his shoulder twice and shrugged.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you the whole truth. But I can tell you this.” He leaned in and pointed over to an officer standing far enough away to not notice them. Hyungwon recognized him immediately as one of his father’s.

“Those guys aren’t here to keep us safe. They just want to control us. And I don’t want that to happen.”

Hyungwon kept his eyes on the officer. The man was decked out in riot gear and had a gun in his hands. He had to admit that it seemed highly unnecessary for the type of town that they were in.

“Fine… But what does that have to do with all those flowers?”

Jooheon smiled wide again, like everything was okay once more.

"You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the story far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon doesn't know where to turn when he's left bruised and bloody. Instead, his dream finds him.

Going to the greenhouse every day became a habit for Hyungwon. He would get up, eat and start his studies, go to the greenhouse, go home for dinner, finish his studies and go back to sleep. The greenhouse and Jooheon became his escape. As long as he was home before dinner his father wouldn’t ask any questions.

He got to know Kihyun and Changkyun better as the days went by. Both boys came by the greenhouse every day even if it was just for a moment. More often than not all four of them ate lunch in the middle of all the flowers. It was a light, easy friendship with those two. He didn’t feel like an outsider, but he knew that they weren’t 100 percent comfortable with him just yet.

It was different with Jooheon. The boy seemed to trust Hyungwon like they had been friends for years. He found it easy to tell Jooheon everything about his life, things he had never been brave enough to tell. From his abuse to his abandonment, Jooheon knew everything about him in such a short period of time. He kept it to himself though, even when Kihyun pestered him for answers about their new friend. He may have been strange and mysterious but Hyungwon was grateful for Jooheon.

There was still the mystery of the white haired boy looming over him. No matter how much he tried Hyungwon couldn’t stop thinking about him. When he went out with Jooheon he could only catch glimpses of the boy as if he was always three steps ahead. When he was alone he could spot the boy more often but still couldn’t get close. Even if he tried to approach him the boy would be gone before Hyungwon could get a word out.

“What did you do to him?” Hyungwon asked one day when he and Jooheon were alone in the greenhouse.

“Who?”

“You know who.” Jooheon sighed at the question, clipping off parts from his flowers.

“Well, why do you think I did something to him?”

“He practically runs away when he sees us together. Even when I’m alone he keeps his distance. Not to mention he was the one who warned me about you.”

“I told you before, our friendship is rocky at the moment. We had a bit of a falling out.” He shrugged and handed off some stems to Hyungwon.

“But, I think once you two hit it off he’ll come back.”

“What do you mean ‘hit it off’?”

“Jeez Hyungwon do I really have to spell it out for you? You two are meant to be! I can tell.”

Hyungwon frowned, shaking his head.

“I’m not gay. Even if I was, he won’t let me get close enough.”

“How do you know?”

“What? He keeps avoiding me.”

“No, how do you know you’re not gay?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes but honestly, he wasn’t sure.

“My dad would kill me.” Jooheon nodded, knowing that the statement was true. The subject was dropped and the day went on as usual until Hyungwon went home.

* * *

 

Hyungwon sensed danger as soon as he saw his father at the kitchen table. He closed the door and panic started to rise up in his chest. He tried his best to not sound scared.

 “Hello fath-“

“Who do you think you are?” His father’s voice was harsh and frightening when he spoke, lifting his head to look at Hyungwon.

“Sir?” Hyungwon was taken aback by the sudden question. His heart started to beat faster.

“My men have seen you with that boy. That, that Jooheon boy.”

“He’s my friend. We just…walk around the town.” He didn’t tell him about the greenhouse in fear of his only safe space being compromised.

“Do you know what your little friend has been doing? Stealing, from my men.”

_Oh god._ Hyungwon stepped backwards when his father stood up. He took his time approaching him but the anger was all over his face.  The man backed him up into the wall and Hyungwon tried to rush out a response.

“I didn’t know, I swear! I didn’t know-“ The first punch caught him in the jaw and made him stumble to the side.

“Dad, please!” Another punch, this time to his ribs, followed by a slap that sent him on the ground. He got up quickly to make a break for his room but was stopped by a kick to his legs.

“Have you been stealing too?! Stealing from me?!” His drove his boot into his ribs hard.

“No! I promise!” Hyungwon yelled out, half hoping that someone else would hear. They never did. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Hyungwon was picked up just to be punched and slapped again before falling back on the cold floor. He felt blood run down his cheek as he tried to crawl away. He screamed when his father stepped on his back.

“Please! Please stop!” His father didn’t listen, just pressed down harder. Another kick, two more punches and finally his father stopped.

“If I found out you have been stealing, you’ll be sorry.” He grabbed his bible and went into his room, leaving Hyungwon on the floor.

He waited until the lights went out before getting up and walking to his own room. As soon as he hit the bed he started sobbing, curled up in a ball. He covered his face so no one would hear his cries. He stayed like that for hours until he had no more tears to cry. Even though his eyes were puffy and he was tired he was too afraid to sleep in the house. He opened up the window and sneaked out into the night.

* * *

 

He didn’t make it very far before sitting down next to a streetlamp. This was only the second time he had been out here at night and he didn’t know where to go. Though he could probably find his way to the greenhouse, Jooehon wouldn’t be there. Even if he was, did Hyungwon really want to see him? Had Jooheon been using him to take the blame for stealing? His destructive train of thought was cut off by someone approaching him.

“Are you okay?”

Hyungwon looked up and froze, staring up at the boy.

“You.” It was the white haired boy. He stopped a few feet in front of Hyungwon. He looked worried.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon’s first response is to nod. Everything is supposed to be okay, he’s always fine. But looking at that white haired boy he shook his head.

“No…I-I didn’t…I can’t.” Before he could think of something to say the boy offered him a hand.

“Come on, I’ll clean you up.”

* * *

 

The house they walked to was small but comfy. The boy led Hyungwon into the bathroom and sat him down before leaving to get his bandages.  As soon as he left Hyungwon stood up and looked in the mirror. He looked even worse than he thought he did. The cut of the left side of his face had spilled blood all down his face and neck. A few bruises on his face and puffy eyes from crying made him looked even worse.  He lifted up his shirt and almost cringed at the sight. Three big bruises on his ribcage but he was just happy nothing broke this time. Smaller bruises and older scars decorated his body as well but before he could prod at them the white haired boy came back. Hyungwon pulled down his shirt and sat back down as the boy started grabbing supplies from the cabinet.

 “You don’t have to tell me.” He spoke softly as he ran some water on a small towel. He leaned down close and started cleaning up the dried blood.  Hyungwon kept his eyes closed as the cool fabric massaged his face and neck. The boy used another towel to wipe up the extra water before Hyungwon opened up his eyes to watch him pour rubbing alcohol on a small pad.

“This is gonna sting.” He said before pressing it on his cut cheek. Hyungwon let out a whimper but stayed in place. When he was finished the white haired boy bandaged the cut. After it was set he held his hand over the bandage. It was a gentle, comforting touch. Hyungwon grabbed onto his wrist when he felt him about to pull away. For the first time that night, he looked him in the eyes. Brown, soft, perfect eyes that shined in the light.

“What’s your name?” The boy smiled. An innocent, sweet smile.

“Minhyuk.”

“Minhyuk.” Hyunwon repeated it to himself. It was nice to put a name to him, finally. Minhyuk responded.

“Your turn.”

“I’m Hyungwon.”

“Hi Hyungwon.”

“Hi.” Hyungwon smiled. A rare, genuine smile.

“Are you hungry?”

 

* * *

 

They ate some rice and stew in the living room, sitting on the floor. Hyungwon was too hungry to stop and talk between bites. He ate it all down to the last bite before he noticed that Minhyuk had barely eating. A bit embarrassed, he wiped his mouth clean.

“Thank you. It was really good.”

“You’re welcome.” Minhyuk gave him a soft smile before pushing over his food. “I ate earlier.”

Hyungwon nodded gratefully before he started eating. He wondered if he looked like a scared or sick puppy and if that was why people kept feeding him.

“You’re lucky I found you. That cut could have gotten infected.” Minhyuk grabbed the empty bowl and took it into the kitchen. Hyungwon thought _I’ve had worse_ but just ate more.

“It’s not safe to be out here at night anyways.” Minhyuk spoke as he sat back down, a little closer this time.

“Safer than home.” Hyungwon finished the food quickly, throwing the comment out without thinking. When he did look up at Minhyuk the boy looked surprised.

“This happened at home?”

Hyungwon looked away again, back to his empty bowl.

“Hyungwon… who did this?”

“I got into a fight is all.” Minhyuk didn’t pry about it but didn’t look convinced. Hyungwon decided change the subject and ask him what he really wanted to know.

“What did Jooheon do to you?” Minhyuk was caught off guard by the question but answered anyways.

“He lied to me.” Hyungon sat up straight with his hands in his lap. Minhyuk did the same across from him before he explained.

“He told me that if I trusted him, my love would come back.”

Minhyuk laughed at his own foolishness.

“Two months later, and I get word that my ‘love’ is off in the city, getting married.” Hyungwon frowned. Why would Jooheon say that if it wasn’t true?

“I was angry. That’s why I came up to you like that.”

“I would be angry too. But Jooheon… He’s been real nice to me. Maybe he’s sorry?” He didn’t believe that Jooheon had ever been sorry but it was worth a shot.

“Maybe.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me? Because of Jooheon?” It made sense to Hyungwon, why else would Minhyuk keep his distance? He tried to keep any hurt out of his voice but Minhyuk still looked a little guilty.

“Yeah… I didn’t want to be reminded of what he did. But it’s nothing against you.”

Hyungwon nodded. “I understand.”

“I was a lot like you. I followed him around, he was my only friend for a while.” Minhyuk took the other bowl away while he talked.

“After I found out, we got into a fight. When I left all he said was ‘see you in a month!’ like the smug bastard he is.”

_Sounds familiar_ Hyungwon thought as he stood up. He took a look around the living room while Minhyuk was in the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the blue flowers in a vase. There was no water but they looked fresh.

“You kept them?”

Minhyuk peeked in at the question.

“Yeah, I couldn’t throw them away. They’re magic you know?”

“You believe in that stuff too?” Hyungwon turned to look at him in disbelief.

“Hey, Jooheon may be a liar sometimes, but he’s telling the truth about this. They give you these… dreams.”

Minhyuk walked over and picked one out of the vase. Hyungwon kept his eyes on him, memorized. Now he remembered where he knew Minhyuk from before they ever met.

“What kind of dreams?”

“It’s hard to explain. It’s like these real vivid images that make no sense when you wake up till they happen in real life.” Minhyuk sniffed the flower. He was fond of it to say the least.

“Has he given you any yet?”

Hyungwon nodded, feeling his cheeks start to burn up.

“Yeah? Have you had any dreams?” Minhyuk smiled at him when he nodded again.

“What do you dream about Hyungwon?”

“You.” It was barely a whisper, but Minhyuk heard it. Both of them looked away in embarrassment. Hyungwon knew he was red just by the warmth of his cheeks.

“Well I guess this was meant to happen then?”

Hyungwon looked back at Minhyuk but not in his eyes.

“Yeah, guess so.”

Minhyuk replaced the flower and went to his small couch across the room. Hyungwon followed and sat down next to him but not too close.

“You should stay here tonight.” Hyungwon was surprised and immediately tried to deny.

“No, no Minhyuk. You’ve already done so much. I should get home.”

“And get beat up again?” Minhyuk scooted closer to him and shook his head.

“It’s too dark out anyways. Just for the night. I’ll get you some blankets.”

Minhyuk wasn’t taking no for an answer so Hyungwon sat and waited for some blankets.  

* * *

 

The next morning when Hyungwon woke up he refused to open his eyes. He didn’t want to open them and be back in his house, in his bed. He didn’t want all of last night to be a dream. But as he laid their he felt that he was on a couch. Felt that the blanket wasn’t his. Smelled food coming from the opposite direction his kitchen is. When he finally convinced himself that he wasn’t in his house, Hyungwon opened his eyes.

And came face to face with a blonde he had never seen before.

“Ah!” Hyungwon yelled and shot up, almost falling off the couch. The blonde just backed up and laughed.

“He’s awake!”

“I told you not to mess with him!” Minhyuk came out of the kitchen and sat down with Hyungwon.

“Are you okay?” Hyungwon nodded while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“I’m fine.” He nodded to Minhyuk as the blonde plopped down on the other side of him.

“Hey, I’m Hoseok.” He held out his hand and Hyungwon shook it. His grip was strong and firm.

“Hyungwon.”

“Oh I know, Minhyuk hasn’t stopped talking about you since I got here.” Hoseok dodged the pillow that Minhyuk threw at him. When he missed Minhyuk just turned to Hyungwon.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot.” Hyungwon just smiled and nodded. Minhyuk got up and went back to the kitchen, saying something about breakfast.

“So, who gave you that shiner?” Hoseok gestured to his bruise.

“Uh, I got into a fight with some kid, I don't know his name.”

Hoseok nodded and didn't think to ask anything else about it.

“So, you and Minhyuk huh?”

“What- what do you mean?”

“You’re dating aren’t you?” Before Hyungwon could stammer out a reply Minhyuk came into the room and yelled at his friend.

“Will you get out of here?! Don’t you have a boyfriend who’s waiting for you?” Hoseok just laughed. It was a rich, sweet laugh that rang nicely in Hyungwon's ears.

“Yeah, you’re right! I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Be safe!” And then he was gone, out the door and into the world.

“He’s… nice.” Hyungwon said before turning to Minhyuk. He had already gotten back up and headed for the kitchen. Hyungwon decided to follow.

“Yeah, Hoseok’s a bit of a handful. But he’s a good friend. His boyfriend, Hyunwoo is too. Hungry?”

Hyungwon nodded and sat at the kitchen table. Minhyuk finished up cooking and set down two plates.

“Smells good.”

“Hope it tastes better.” Before Minhyuk sat down he stood next to Hyungwon and tilted his chin so he was looking at him.

“It looks better already. I’ll change your bandage after breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Minhyuk sat down and they both started eating. The silence that fell on them was comfortable and long.

After breakfast Minhyuk washed the dishes and Hyungwon dried them before putting them up on a rack. When it was done and his bandage was changed Hyungwon folded up the blankets that he used and prepared to leave.

“You’re going back home?” Minhyuk sounded scared. He obviously didn’t believe that Hyungwon had just gotten into a fight.

“I have to. Thank you for everything Minhyuk, I promise I’ll repay you.”

Minhyuk shook his head again. Hyungwon noted his cute habit of shaking his head much more than necessary.

“You don’t need to repay me. Just stay safe, okay?”

“I will.” Hyungwon made his way to the door. He really, _really_ , didn’t want to leave. It felt like there was a rope tied to his middle pulling him back towards the other boy. But he needed to get home.

Before he stepped out the door he turned back to Minhyuk.

“I’ll see you again soon?” It was a question, a request, and a prayer.

“Soon.” Minhyuk nodded and he finally took that step, out the door and back home.

* * *

 

Before he could make it all the way home Hyungwon heard someone calling his name. He stopped and looked back but when he saw Jooheon he just kept walking.

“Hyungwon, wait up!” Jooheon called out and picked up his pace to catch up. When he got close enough to touch his shoulder Hyungwon turned to push him away.

“Calm down man, what happ-“ Jooheon stopped and took in Hyungwon’s bruised and bandaged face.

“What happened to you?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Hyungwon felt the anger boiling up inside of him. It wasn’t Jooheon’s fault that his father hit him, but he still lied to him.

“Hyungwon, what are you talking about?”

“Are you stealing from the police?” Jooheon looked surprised, offended even.

“No… Is that what this is about? Don’t be stupid Hyungwon.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Hyungwon pushed at him again. Jooheon grabbed his arms but he pulled away.

“Hyungwon-“

“Do you like using people?! Lying to them and watching them suffer?!” Hyungwon yelled, he didn’t care if anyone heard or saw him.

Jooheon didn’t look angry at him, instead he just looked sad. “Hyungwon, I swear. I didn’t steal anything from them. I wouldn’t.”

Hyungwon knew he wasn’t lying, he could tell. Jooheon hadn’t lied to him even once.

Hyungwon broke, tears falling down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees and Jooheon followed.  Hyungwon leaned on his friend and cried on his shoulder. He started to mumble through the tears.

“He… he hit me. He said you were stealing so he hit me.”

 Jooheon held him through it.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. We’re gonna take care of you.”

_We’re gonna take care of you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving comments, they're really encouraging! I'm not sure how long this story will be but I'm working on it every day! I hope you like this chapter and the story so far!
> 
> The story is mostly in Hyungwon's POV but once he meets everyone else I'll start changing up the POV for small sections of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like the chapter!

After Jooheon walked Hyungwon home he waited until dark to come back and sneak through the window. Hyungwon was still laid out on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, how do you feel?”

“Sore, hungry, angry.”

“That great huh?” Jooheon sat down close to the other’s head, inspecting his wounds in the dim light. Hyungwon didn’t respond but he sat up and faced his friend.

“Hyungwon, I’m really sorry about this.”

“Don’t be. My dad would have found another reason to do this anyways.”

Jooheon nodded but guilt was still all over his face. Hyungwon continued.

“Besides, you didn’t steal anything. And… this hasn’t been all bad.”

“No?”

“No, because I met Minhyuk. Officially I mean.” Jooheon broke into a smile.

“It’s about time! Tell me everything! Were there sparks when you first looked at each other? Did you kiss?”

Hyungwon laughed at his friend’s eagerness. He sounded like an excited schoolgirl waiting for the hottest gossip.

“We just met! And I already told you-“

“Yeah yeah, you don’t think you’re gay. But you can’t tell me you didn’t feel something.”

Hyungwon thought back to when Minhyuk cleaned him up. His touch was so gentle and when they locked eyes Hyungwon thought he was going to melt.

“Maybe… but he loves somebody else.”

“Oh?” Jooheon tilted his head in curiosity.

 “Yeah, someone who moved to the city. And the reason why you two had a ‘falling out’. Care to explain?”

Jooehon shrugged.

“Well, if you ask me, I don’t think Minhyuk really loved the guy. I think it was more of a fondness.”

Hyungwon couldn’t deny that his heart leaped at the thought of Minhyuk actually being in love with him. From the first moment he saw him Hyungwon had been hooked on the other boy and now he realized just how badly he wanted to be around him. Be _with_ him.

But then he remembered something else Minhyuk said and his mood dropped once more.

“He said that you said his love will come _back_. I’ve never been here before Jooheon.”

Jooheon sighed as if he was annoyed with Hyungwon’s disbelief.

“Listen. The things I say shouldn’t always be taken so literally, you know?”

“You can’t say that just because you’re wrong.”

“I’m not!”

“Whatever.” Jooheon pouted and was about to defend himself more when a light outside Hyungwon’s door suddenly flipped on.

“What are you doing in there?” His father’s gruff voice travelled past his door and brought panic to both boys. Jooheon was up and halfway to the before the doorknob started to turn. Hyungwon ran to the door to keep his father at bay just for a moment.  As soon as the door fully opened Hyunwon heard the window close.

“I’m just getting ready for bed.”

“I heard someone else in here. Move.” Hyungwon was shoved to the side. His father clicked on the light and looked around the room.

It was empty save for Hyungwon’s bed, bookshelf, desk and other various objects.

“Sorry, I was talking to myself.” His father didn’t even look at him, just walked out and shut the door.

Hyungwon shut the lights back off and slid down to the floor. He didn’t even want to imagine what his father would have done if he had found Jooheon in the room with him.

Jooheon didn’t come back that night but he had left more flowers on the windowsill. Hyungwon put them with the rest next to his pillow before he got into bed. That night he dreamed of Minhyuk, white masks, and a bathtub.

* * *

 

In the following days Hyungwon stayed in his house. He was afraid of his father or any of the man’s police following him to Jooheon. The other boy understood and instead visited him under the cover of night. They talked about the flowers, Changkyun and Kihyun, and Minhyuk.

“Have you seen him around lately?” Hyungwon asked as the two ate dinner on his bedroom floor.

“Minhyuk? Yeah, he’s passed me by a few times. Still won’t talk to me though.”

“I wouldn’t either, you did kind of lie to him.”

“How many times do I have to say I didn’t lie?” Jooheon huffed and shoveled more food in.

“Until his love comes back I guess.”

“You will.”

“Will you shut up about that? There’s nothing going on between us.”

“But you want there to be, don’t you?”

“No.”

“Who’s the liar now?” Hyungwon didn’t respond, just finished his food. Jooehon smirked and did the same. When they said goodbye Jooheon got the last word in.

“You should go see him again, I think he misses you.” Then he was gone, right out the window.

Hyungwon hated that Jooheon was always right.

The very next day Hyungwon retraced his steps from his house to Minhyuk’s. When he did reach the small house he stopped short.

_What am I doing? He doesn’t want to see me_

The tall boy considered walking back home until he was caught on the shoulder by a strong hand.

“Hyungwon, you’re back!” It was Hoseok, the blonde that he had woken up to that day.

“Oh, hey! I was just going home.”

“No way, come on! Minhyuk has been talking about you for days!” He started mimicking his friend as he walked Hyungwon to the door. “’I haven’t seen him around, have you seen him?’ and ‘I’m just asking if you’ve seen him’ on and on about how much he misses you man!”

“Really?” Hyungwon couldn’t believe it as Hoseok opened the front door and pushed him inside before announcing,

“Look who I found!”

Minhyuk popped his head out of the kitchen and look really surprised when he saw Hyungwon. But his surprise turned into happiness quickly as he walked out.

“Hyungwon!”

“I found him outside your house, I think he wanted to ask you something.” Hoseok commented as he walked past his white haired friend into the kitchen.

“Really?”

Hyungwon stood nervously in front of him, looking anywhere but at his face.

“Uh, I just wanted to thank you again. And like I said, I’ll repay you.” Minhyuk smiled and nodded, finding the shyness adorable.

“Repay me by staying for dinner, okay? You still need to meet Hyunwoo!”

“I can do that.”

“And come help cook!” Hoseok called from the kitchen and both boys headed inside the kitchen. There Hoseok was pulling things out of the small fridge and Minhyuk turned on the stove.

“What are you making?”

“Sweet and spicy pork!” Hoseok replied happily as he put the ingredients on the table.

“And I made some cake for dessert.” Minhyuk added as Hyungwon leaned on the counter, watching the two boys move around the kitchen. He had learned how to cook basic things for himself but usually he ate whatever his father made. When he was young it was a good part of his day but as he grew older food from his house didn’t have a taste anymore. But food from Jooheon or Minhyuk tasted like all the things he had been missing.

He couldn’t wait to try this.

Though he mostly stood on the sideline, Hyungwon did help with preparations a little. Minhyuk let him stir the pot and add spices while Hoseok made him reach the things off the top shelf that he needed. Soon enough they were setting the table and getting ready to eat. Right before Hyungwon could ask where there fourth person was someone opened the door to the living room.

“I’m here.” A deep voice called out and Hoseok left the kitchen to greet him. Hyungwon couldn’t see them but he could hear kissing noises from the other room. Minhyuk just rolled his eyes and gestured for him to sit.

“Just ignore them.” He said before going to the food and separating it into dishes. Hoseok came in a minutes later, pulling another boy in beside him. He was tall but much more muscular than Hyungwon, with tan skin and a gentle smile on his face. Hoseok introduced him before he had the chance to speak.

“Hyungwon, this is Hyunwoo.” Hyunwoo reached over to shake the other boys hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Same to you.” Hyungwon watched the couple sit together, even scooting their chairs closer. Hyungwon couldn’t deny the spark he saw in both of their eyes. It was a fondness he had never felt before. It was love.

Hyungwon realized that he was staring at them and quickly looked away, back towards Minhyuk. The white haired boy was placing the bowls on the table after greeting Hyunwoo as well.

“Eat up, there’s plenty!”

The very first bite was an unfamiliar burst of flavor and Hyungwon couldn’t help but voice his pleasure.

“Wow. This is, this is really good.” Hoseok and Hyunwoo just looked at him amusedly. Minhyuk smiled with more fondness.

“Eat as much as you’d like.”

Hyungwon nodded and kept eating, happy to be surrounded by other people who actually seemed to like him.

“Have the police been giving the shop anymore trouble?” Minhyuk’s question about the police made Hyungwon look up, just in time to see Hyunwoo nod.

“They keep coming back. And my dad isn’t sure if he can keep it open anyways. He won’t tell me but I know he’s getting worse.”

“I wish that they would just leave.” Hoseok grumbled.

“They do nothing but harass our elders and arrest kids.” Both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk nodded but Hyungwon just kept listening. He never really knew what his father’s police did, but he knew that it wasn’t good.

“And they do it all under the guise of religion. It isn’t fair. My mother doesn’t even like to go outside anymore.”

“I heard that the leader has a son.” Hyungwon felt his heart stop for a beat. They were talking about him and they didn’t seem to know it. They obviously didn’t like his father, what would they think of him? Would they assume that he was just as bad? A plague on their peaceful town?

“The poor kid.” Minhyuk’s voice broke through Hyungwon like a shot through glass. And as he looked at Hoseok and Hyunwoo he realized. No, they didn’t think of him with any malice.

They felt sad for him.

Hyungwon thought that he was going to cry as they three older boys continued.

“To have a dad like that, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Seeing him around town is scary enough.”

“One of my mom’s friends live next door.” Now Hyungwon was worried again. What would she say? Hoseok continued as the others listened with interest.

“She says that she’s never seen the boy before… But sometimes she hears him when…”

“When what? Spit it out.” Minhyuk egged him on.

“She can hear when he beats him.” The kitchen went so silent, it was scary. Only Hyungwon could speak.

“I hope he’s okay.”  The other boys nodded. Hyungwon was glad that no one seemed to connect his healing cut and bruise to the words of his neighbor. He wanted to keep his home life a secret. It’d be safer that way. Soon the topic started to move to more other things and Hyungwon could relax once more.

After dessert (the greatest Hyungwon had ever had) Hyunwoo and Hoseok left. Hyungwon offered to stay and help clean up. While they were washing dishes Hyungwon decided to ask Minhyuk.

“Do you hate Jooheon?”

“…No. I don’t think I could.”

“So you’re just mad at him, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose. But the more I think about it, I don’t even know if he was wrong.”

Hyungwon looked up at his white haired friend, a little surprised.

“I mean, my ‘love’ wasn’t all that great. He left with barely a goodbye. He was rude and lazy and never helped me out around the house. Maybe Jooheon didn’t mean that my love would come back, as in a person. Maybe he meant my will to love someone else will come back.”

Hyungwon wasn’t expecting something like that but suddenly his crush (yes, he definitely had a crush on Minhyuk) wasn’t as hopeless as he thought.

“Yeah, maybe.”

I was dark by the time they finished cleaning up.

“You should just stay the night, or at least let me walk you home.”

“Really Minhyuk, I’ll be fine. It’s not that far anyways.” Hyungwon was fighting with himself and Minhyuk to get to the front door. Finally he was reached toward the knob and pulled the door open.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. But I was thinking.”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to have lunch with me and Jooheon tomorrow?” He didn’t really think that Minhyuk would say yes but he was pleasantly surprised when the boy nodded.

“Sure, why not? It’s about time we put this behind us.”

“Great, I’ll meet you at the greenhouse?”

“I’ll see you soon.” Minhyuk stayed by the door until Hyungwon was out of sight. Hyungwon walked home with a bounce in his stepped that could only be called young love.

Hoseok

Hoseok waited in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Hyungwon, the kid that Minhyuk had taken to so quickly. He wondered if he had the same puppy love look in his eyes when he had first met Hyunwoo. But there was something else about Hyungwon that made Hoseok worry.

Hyungwon had told him that he had hurt himself in a random fight, but Hoseok didn't really believe him. He was easily the most insightful of his friends and after seeing Hyungwon get so nervous tonight, Hoseok was almost sure that he knew who that boy was and how exactly he had gotten those marks.

“What’s up?” Hyunwoo laid beside his boyfriend, immedietly noticing his strange behavior. Normally Hoesok was all cuddles and talk but now he looked like something was on his mind.

“You remember when we were talking about the police leader’s son?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I think Hyungwon is him.”

“That’s a pretty heavy accusation, don’t you think?”

“You didn’t see how he tensed up when we talked about it. And you didn’t see how those bruises looked when we first met. What if he’s in danger?”

“Then we’ll deal with it. Somehow. But if he won’t talk to us about it, asking him is just gonna drive him away. It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, okay.” Hoseok curled up and cuddled close with Hyunwoo and tried to sleep. But thoughts of Hyungwon in danger kept him up until he was too tired to think.

Minhyuk was in almost the same position when he tried to sleep. Was Hyungwon really okay? Did Minhyuk just wave him off to more pain, more terror?

After an hour of fitful sleep, Minhyuk got up and walked into his living room. He picked up the flowers from their small vase and went back to bed. It had been a long time since he had dreamnt with them.

He didn’t remember falling asleep but he had dreams about bathtubs, blue glitter, and fire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I'll keep updating, and I'll have a really long chapter for you all next time! Thanks for all the love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon finally felt safe. But when he realizes that he isn't, will it be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a long chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Just a small warning, this chapter contains graphic violence and abuse.

Hyungwon went to the greenhouse early the next day. He walked in without even knocking sure enough Jooheon was there. He was closing up a bottle, small with blue liquid inside. He put the bottle away before turning to Hyungwon.

“Hey, you’re here. Didn’t think you’d ever come back.”

“Minhyuk agreed to come eat lunch with us.”

“Really, with both of us?”

“Yeah! I hope you’ve got something good.”

“You’re lucky Kihyun is a good cook, I’ll get him to make something good and we’ll eat here.”

Hyungwon was so obviously happy that Jooheon couldn’t help but smile. He was happy too, it had been a long time since he had seen Minhyuk. And it was about time all of them got together. Minhyuk was a start.

“What about Hoseok and Hyunwoo?”

“I didn’t get a chance to ask. Wait, you know them too?”

“Of course, told you I know all the important people. Now help me with these flowers.”

* * *

 

Kihyun had been more than happy to cook lunch for them. Even though they had invited him to join them, he declined saying ‘this is a reconciliation lunch, no thanks.’

Hyungwon waited in front of the greenhouse around lunch time. He knew that Minhyuk would show, but he was still nervous. The boy had so much power over him already that it would be scary. But Hyungwon wasn’t afraid. He trusted Minhyuk.

Soon enough Minhyuk came up towards the greenhouse, smile bright like always. He waved a Hyungwon as he approached. In his other hand was some left over cake.

“Did you miss me?” He asked when he was in reach.

“Yes, and I missed your cake.” They both laughed as Hyungwon opened up the door to reveal a small table, bowls filled with stew, and Jooheon already eating.

“Really?” Both boys said unanimously as Jooheon stood up and wiped his mouth.

“What, it’s good!” He smiled innocently. Hyungwon took the cake and sat down while Minhyuk and Jooheon stood in front of each other.

“Listen, Minhyuk.”

“Don’t.”

“Hey, you have to let me apologize!”

“No, really.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Oh, come here.” Minhyuk pulled Jooheon in for a hug and the other boy returned it happily.

“All is forgiven.”

“Aw, I knew you still loved me!” Jooheon cheered and they both sat down, Hyungwon inbetween them.

“This looks great, did Kihyun make this?”

“Of course, who else? I can’t cook and Hyungwon is hopeless in the kitchen.”

“Hey, I’m learning!” Hyungwon protested before digging into his food. It really was delicious. Hyungwon couldn’t believe how much he loved food now that he had friends. Maybe it wasn’t the food, maybe it was having someone to eat it with.

All three of them started eating but Jooheon kept talking.

“You’ve missed a lot you know. Hyungwon has been helping me with the flowers, he’s much better than you.”

“I believe that, you never liked the way I did things.”

“You’re too gentle with the petals, they’re not glass you know.” Minhyuk stuck out his tongue and Jooheon did the same. Soon enough they fell into a banter that was all too familiar to them both. It was like they had never had a fight, like Minhyuk had never distanced himself. The only difference was their new friend to dote on. Hyungwon didn’t feel left out or like a stranger to any of this. It felt nice, having a place where he actually fit right in.

After the stew was finished and all the cake was gone Hyungwon offered to walk Minhyuk home. They said their goodbyes to Jooheon (who ordered that they both hug him before leaving) and started walking towards Minhyuk’s house.

“You know you didn’t have to walk me home, I’m a big boy.”

“I know, but it makes me feel good.” Minhyuk smiled and wrapped an arm around Hyungwon and began to tease him.

“Aww Hyungwonie loves me.” They both laughed and Hyungwon tried to playfully push him off, but he failed miserably. Laughing felt so good, even if his bruises stung a little bit when he did.

All too soon they were back at Minhyuk’s house.

“Come in, just for a little bit.”

“I shouldn’t… I need to get home.”

“Are you sure?” Minhyuk was basically begging with his eyes and Hyungwon couldn’t resist.

“Just for a little bit.”

A little bit turned into an hour, and hour turned to two and before either of them knew it the sky was dark.

“I’ve got to get home.” Hyungwon rushed to the door, opening it before Minhyuk grabbed his arm.

“Hyungwon… Be safe.”

“Of course. Bye Minhyuk!” Minhyuk watched Hyungwon disappear. As soon as he was out of sight he felt a worried feeling take hold of his heart.

“Please let him be safe.” He let out a silent prayer and repeated it to himself until sleep found him.

* * *

 

All the lights were off when Hyungwon reached his home. The door knob felt colder than normal in his hand, especially on a hot summer night like this. He made it through his kitchen and was just about to open the door to his room when he heard a light switch flick on behind him. It was to his father’s room.

Hyungwon felt his heart start to beat faster and faster as he waited for his father to open the door. His body was tense, ready to take another beating. He started to tremble in fear.

Then the light went off again and he was alone in the dark. He let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed once again before hiding away in his room. His sleep was restless and he thought he could hear the light switch clicking all through the night.

* * *

 

When Minhyuk saw Hyungwon in town the next day, he thanked the heavens for his answered prayer. Other than looking a little tired Hyungwon was safe and sound, following Jooheon around. Minhyuk decided to greet them and before he was even close Hyungwon spotted him.

Hyungwon’s eyes lit up when he had seen Minhyuk. Despite having barely slept the night before, he had a little bit of brightness in him.

“Hi guys.” Minhyuk said cheerfully when he was in ear shot.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jooheon greeted him back first and Hyungwon replied with a quiet ‘hi’ that made Minhyuk internally scream. How could he be so cute?

“I thought you guys only camped out in the greenhouse.”

“Well, we need more soil, it’s time to plant some more.” Jooheon explained.

“What about seeds?” Even though Minhyuk had been helping Jooheon with his flowers before Hyungwon arrived, he still didn’t know what seeds Jooheon used.

“Already taken care of. Care to join us?”

“Sure, why not.”

Together all three of them started carrying bags of back to the greenhouse. However, said greenhouse was all the way across town and lugging soil was not an easy task. Especially not for Hyungwon, who was the weakest of the three.

“Can we, pause or something? My arms are gonna fall off.”  
“Okay, five minute break.”

They dropped down onto a few rocks and set the soil bags down. Hyungwon prayed that some giant would come and carry the soil for them. And his prayers were answered.

Sort of.

“Are you guys alright?” It was Hoseok, the lively blonde, that called out to the boys. They all turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw Hoseok and Hyunwoo walking towards them.

“We’re saved!” Minhyuk yelled out, waving them over. They greeted the two boys who looked them over once they reached them.

“What’s going on?” Hyunwoo asked.

“We’re weak, help us.” Jooheon pointed to the soil bags and the couple looked at each other before shrugging and grabbing the bags.

“Where to?”

Carrying the soil was an easy job for the two oldest boys. They took them all the way to the greenhouse and when they were going to say their goodbyes Jooheon invited them in.

“Really? I thought this was for special people only.”

“You guys are special Hoseok, besides it’s easier if there are more people.”

All five of them walked inside, where Kihyun and Changkyun were waiting.

“Took you long enough.” Kihyun stood up, greeting the two they were waiting for and the three they weren’t expecting.

“We got some muscle… and Minhyuk.” Jooheon said, before grabbing some empty pots. There were more empty pots than there were one full of flowers which was strange, considering that the opposite had been true just the other day. But no one thought to ask where they had gone.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok, the only two that had never been in the greenhouse, were in some type of awe as they looked over the flowers that were still there.

“What do you even do with these?” Hoseok asked, promptly plucking off one of the bigger flowers. He lifted it up to inspect the petals up close.

“Hey, will you be gentle? They’re very important.”

“Then what do they do?” This time it was Hyunwoo, who then took the flower from his boyfriend to look at it for himself.

Everyone looked at Jooheon expectantly because, to be honest, none of them really knew what the flowers were for.

“They’re gonna help us win a war.” Jooheon smiled, that smile that seemed to know just about everything.

The other six boys looked between each other, utterly confused. A war?

“And who exactly is fighting this war?” Kihyun asked, taking his seat again. Hyungwon added a second question.

“And how do flowers help you win a war?”

“Listen, I know this sounds crazy and you all think I’m a nutcase.” Jooheon admitted for the first time in forever.

“But don’t you feel like you’re supposed to be here?” They all sat down now, to listen to what seemed to be an interesting speech.

“The police force is just the beginning, There’s going to be more soldiers and more problems soon. When they realize that they can’t control us all… they’re gonna kill us.”

“How do you know this?” Hyunwoo had a tinge of defiance on his words. Not necessarily because he didn’t believe Jooheon, but because he already hated the police and the thought of an army made him angry.

“I’ve had dreams because of these flowers. I’ve seen it.”

“You expect us to believe that?” Hoseok scoffed. He didn’t believe in magic. Not since he was a kid.

“No, it’s true. I’ve had dreams because of these flowers too.” That was Minhyuk.

“Me too.” Hyungwon added.

“Even if you don’t believe that,” Jooheon interrupted. “you have to admit that they’re getting bolder. Shutting down shops, there’s even talk of a curfew now. They’re going to cut us off from the rest of the world and before we know it it’ll be too late.

“But if we do this together, maybe we can stop them.” Jooheon sat down too, obviously nervous. They didn’t have to believe them, none of them did. They could all just get up and leave.

Instead, Hyungwon spoke up.

“There’s definitely something going on with the police. Why else would they wear all that body armor and carry guns around this town where nothing happens? I’m with you.”

“Same here.” Kihyun said and Changkyun nodded. The other three boys looked skeptical but Minhyuk spoke.

“I’ve lived here my whole life; they can’t take my home away. I’m with you.”

That left Hyunwoo and Hoseok. Both of them looked at each other and spoke without any words. They had been together long enough that sometimes they didn’t need words. They turned back to Jooheon and spoke at the same time.

“We’re in.”

“Perfect!” Jooheon exclaimed. He was happier than he could even express.

“Now, who wants to plant seeds and who wants to pour soil?”

* * *

 

“I have soil in places I didn’t even know soil could get in.” Minhyuk complained after they were done and walking home. Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun had already split off, leaving the other four.

“Me too, I’m gonna need five baths to get this all off.” Hoseok whined. The other two were chatting to each other the whole time, not noticing when Hyunwoo and Hyungwon began speaking.

“Do you really believe all of this?” Hyungwon asked his new, older friend.

“Do I believe that having this police force is going to escalate from bad to worse, yeah. Do I believe little blue flowers are gonna help us stop it, not so much.”

“It does seem really farfetched.” Hyungwon admitted.

“And what would some army want with a town like ours anyways?” Hyunwoo continued. “It’s not like we have much of anything.”

“You always start with the easy targets.” Hyungwon mumbled. He remembered his father talking about other towns that were getting a police force as well.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to fight, so it isn’t so easy.”

Hyungwon nodded and soon Hyunwoo left with Hoseok towards their house. Hyungwon walked a little closer to Minhyuk as they walked to his house. When they reached his door Minhyuk turned and asked him something.

“Why do you trust Jooheon so much? You didn’t even hesitate when he told us about fighting an army. Why do you have so much faith in him?”

Hyungwon thought on the questions for only a second.

“I don’t have much else to believe in.” But there was so much more that he wanted to say

_I sleep a room away from the devil, an army doesn’t scare me_

_I have nowhere else to go if I didn’t trust him_

_Fighting for this place means fighting for you_

Instead, he said ‘goodnight” and started his walk home.

* * *

 

Hyungwon had another restless night. His father had been awake when he reached home but he didn’t see him. Only heard him moving from his small office and his room. Every once in a while he could hear him stop right in front of Hyungwon’s room.

When he got to the greenhouse the next morning he sat down and watched the others move around. All seven of them were there, tending to the plants under Jooheon’s watchful eyes. Other than the blue flowers he had plants with big leaves that gave off a sweet smell as well as white and red tulip looking flowers. But none were as important as the little blue flowers that were given extra care.

Hyungwon gently played with the big leaves, eyes started to droop. He felt calm and safe there. Minhyuk noticed him falling asleep first and walked over.

“Sleepy?” He whispered so he wouldn’t scare him. Hyungwon shook his head like a toddler who still wants to play past bedtime. But not even two minutes later Hyungwon was asleep with his head resting in Minhyuk’s lap. He looked perfectly at peace. There was even a small smile on his face.

* * *

 

Kihyun

Kihyun left the greenhouse first to start cooking early. He had a bit of a limp, but it wasn’t as noticeable that day. It was caused by an accident in his childhood that never really healed. It acted up the worst in times of stress and when the weather changed.

The walk home wasn’t too long but by the time he got back his ankle was sore and pain was crawling up his leg. He prayed that he wouldn’t need crutches soon, he had given those up a while ago. 

Kihyun sat down in his kitchen already missing the buzzing energy of his friends. Sure, they would be there for dinner but he still missed them. Jooheon was right, they were meant to be together. He remembered when the boy had first come to him, looking for a place to stay.

_Kihyun had all his doors and windows open, airing out his small house. He had been cooking all morning and the heat was beginning to be too much for him. His family had always been in charge of making meals for those too old or too busy to do it themselves. Even after he moved out of his house he carried on the tradition of cooking big meals for a lot of the town._

_“Uh, excuse me?” A boy hesitantly walked through the open doorway. Kihyun came out from the kitchen to great him, wiping his hands off. The boy looked nervous and he was wearing this ridiculous hat. He had a paper that Kihyun recognized as his handmade ‘room for rent’ sign._

_“Ah, you’re here about the room?”_

_“Yes, but I can’t pay you as much as on the paper.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, that sign has been up for months and you’re the first one to respond to it. Bring your stuff in, let’s get you settled.”_

_Once Jooheon was moved in they spoke in the kitchen. They talked rent and what would be expected cleanliness wise as well as other things about the house and town._

_“I saw a greenhouse not too far, who owns it?”_

_“No one that I know of. It’s been empty for a long time. Why?”_

_“I was thinking about using it.”_

_“Well I don’t see why not; it shouldn’t go to waste any longer.”_

_Weeks went by with Kihyun only seeing Jooheon during lunch and dinner. He was a bright and happy presence when he was around and Kihyun had begun to anticipate seeing him every day._

_Though usually stayed home and got his groceries delivered, he decided to stretch his legs and pick up things himself._

_“Hi Changkyun.” Kihyun greeted the young boy behind the counter as he entered the small store._

_“Kihyun, hi!” Changkyun was a few years younger than Kihyun but they had played together as children. More often than not Changkyun was the one that delivered his groceries. At the time they were the only ones in the store so they made easy conversation._

_“You’ve been out more, how is your leg treating you?”_

_“It hasn’t been acting up recently, I think I’ve kicked the crutches for good.”_

_“That’s great!” Kihyun smiled at the other’s enthusiasm, picking out the things he needed._

_“Yeah, it’s all looking up.”_

_“Must be that new tenant.”_

_“Hmm, maybe,”_

_“I’ve seen him at that greenhouse, it’s really starting to look good.”_

_Kihyun hadn’t seen the greenhouse since before Jooheon showed up._

_“I should take a look.”_

_“Here, I’ll help you those. The store is about to close anyways.”_

_The pair walked back towards Kihyun’s, making sure to stop at the greenhouse. Changkyun was right; the greenhouse looked almost brand new._

_“Wow, he’s doing a good job.”_

_“Yeah, what do you think he’s gonna do with it?” Kihyun just shrugged._

_“Grow flowers I guess.”_

* * *

 

Kihyun was happy that Jooheon had come to him. Sometimes he worried that if he hadn’t, Kihyun would still keep himself holed up in his house. He’d still be getting his groceries delivered and his only contact would be Changkyun and the people that came by to pick up their food. But Changkyun was good company; he was his closest friend.

After he felt his leg pain start to go away Kihyun got up and started getting his kitchen ready for guests.

When Hyungwon woke up he laying on the floor with his head on a pillow. No, it wasn’t a pillow, it was a leg. Minhyuk’s to be more specific.

Said white haired boy was running his fingers through Hyungwon short dark hair. He felt so safe that he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“Hey there.” Minhyuk stopped petting him and Hyungwon was sure that he whined just a little bit before responding in a sleep filled voice.

“How long was I out?”

“A while. We moved you to the floor so you didn’t hurt your back.” When Hyungwon forced himself up he noticed that there was only Jooheon and Minhyuk left.

“Everyone else went home, but don’t worry. We’re having dinner at Kihyun and Jooheon’s tonight.”

Hyungwon nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He and Minhyuk stood up and stretched. Jooheon spoke up.

“We just need to clean up a little then we can go.”

* * *

 

Changkyun had promised to bring drinks and now he was carrying an assortment back to Kihyun’s house. As he walked on the near empty streets he thought about what Jooheon said, and how they became friends.

_“You don’t have to help me with these all the time you know.” Kihyun opened up the door to his house and they both walked inside, groceries in hand._

_“It’s the least I can do. If it wasn’t for you, my mom and I would be hopeless.” Changkyun’s father and the cook of the household had moved to the states for his career and Kihyun had offered to cook for them. He was even teaching Changkyun how to cook for himself. They started to put away all of the groceries when Jooheon arrived. The boy looked tired but happy._

_“The greenhouse is almost ready.” He announced as he entered the kitchen._

_“That’s great, it’s looking good already.” Kihyun commented and Changkyun agreed with a nod._

_“Yeah, just gotta finish fixing up the inside. Then I can start planting.”_

_“What exactly are you gonna be planting in there?” Changkyun was curious and Kihyun secretly was too._

_“Magic my friends.” Jooheon pulled a packet out of his shirt pocket. Inside were a bunch of tiny black seeds._

_“Magic, really?” Kihyun scoffed and his eyes rolled. But Changkyun was instantly intrigued. He always favored the idea of magic to his father’s science._

_“What kind of magic?”_

_“The gift of second sight, healing, stuff like that.”_

_“Second sight?”_

_“Like, seeing the future in dreams.” Changkyun was amazed. Jooheon continued._

_“The flowers show things that will happen. Sometimes they’re vague things. Sometimes you can see the whole story. But no matter what, the things you see come true.”_

_“Wow. And you said healing too? Could you heal Kihyun?” Changkyun had been with Kihyun the day of his accident; he knew how much he hurt. To think that he could be healed after all of these years._

_“Sure, but the flowers have to be turned into an elixir in order to heal most things. And once you take it-“_

_“Either way,” Kihyun cut in. “I am not going to be using any flowers to ‘heal’ myself. I’m fine.” Neither of them decided to question it, but Changkyun frowned deeply._

_“It heals other things too. Like loneliness, or grief over your father leaving you and anger over him leaving your mother.”_

_Changkyun had never told Jooheon anything like that. And the boy didn’t talk to anyone else in town. So the younger turned to Kihyun._

_“You told him?”_

_“No, why would I tell him?”_

_“Then how?” He turned back to Jooheon, who just waved the packet once more before getting up._

_“Like I said, magic. Goodnight.”_

_When it was just Kihyun and Changkyun again, they looked at each other both a little stunned._

_“He’s a weird one.”_

_“Yeah, but at least he pays rent.”_

Changkyun opened up the door to Kihyun house and brought the drinks inside. The scent of food carried him to the kitchen where Kihyun was standing in front of a pot, stirring.

“Here you go.” He put all the drinks on the table.

“Anyone else here yet?”

“Not yet, won’t be long now though.  Thanks for getting these.” Kihyun wiped his hands on a towel and turned to Changkyun.

“No problem.” Kihyun sat down, no doubt resting his legs. Changkyun was worried that it was getting worse, especially since Kihyun was making trips around town every day.

“If Jooheon is serious about this thing, maybe you should let him heal you.”

“I already told you, I’m fine. I don’t need magic.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Kihyun just laughed and sighed. Changkyun just cared about him, he knew that.

“Because I have been dealing with this for years, I’ll be okay.”

Changkyun wanted to argue more but three more guests arrived. Jooheon, Minhyuk, and a no longer sleeping Hyungwon walked through the door and Kihyun limped back to the stove to finish cooking.

* * *

 

“Now we’re gonna be late; I bet everyone is at the house already.” Hoseok whined, as he was known to do.

“It’s not my fault your mom wanted to stop and talk.” Hyunwoo walked with him, not worried at all.

“Besides I’m sure Kihyun made plenty and they probably haven’t even started eating.”

“Yeah…” Hoseok looked over at his boyfriend, smiling.

“It’s nice you know, having them as friends.” Hyunwoo nodded.

“They’re good guys.”

 

When they entered the house they were greeted with an intense game of rock, paper, scissors between Minhyuk and Jooheon. Hyungwon was on the couch and Changkyun was carrying a big pot into the living room and Kihyun following with bowls and utensils. The couple quickly joined and it was all smiles, food, and laughter.

* * *

 

Hyungwon didn’t know why he didn’t realize it sooner. Maybe he did, he just wasn’t ready to admit it. But it was clear here and now, in Kihyun’s living room, with everyone here.

He could feel it in the way Minhyuk pressed into his side when he was laughing at Jooheon’s jokes and in the firm hand Hoseok placed on his shoulder when he talked to him. He could see it in the way Changkyun ran around them as Hyunwoo chased him for the last bowl. He could taste it in Kihyun’s food, the way it filled him up and saved him from more than hunger.

Hyungwon was home.

He was finally home. These people surrounding him did so much more than become his friends. They took him in when he only had himself. They cared about him. They liked to have him around.

“Hey, are you okay?” Minhyuk asked him when he saw that he was near tears. Hyungwon just smiled. It was a wide smile, a happy one.

“I’m perfect.”

* * *

 

They spent every day together. During the day they would go to work (the ones that had jobs) or do homework (Hyungwon and Changkyun) and just show up at the greenhouse when they could. They would eat dinner at either Minhyuk or Kihyun’s house every night. No one really talked about fighting for a while, they were too busy learning one another and enjoying just being together.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk grew closer by the day. He would come to Minhyuk’s early to help him cook and stay the latest to help him clean everything. Every night they weren’t at Minhyuk’s, Hyungwon would be the one to walk him home. Hyungwon’s small crush had grown into something so much more and he started to believe that his feelings were reciprocated.

They would tease Hyungwon for always sleeping during the day. It was light and playful, but none of them knew why. They didn’t know that Hyungwon’s father had been playing this mind game of almost coming in but never following through. Didn’t know that Hyungwon was so scared that he rarely fell asleep in his own bed anymore. Only Jooheon knew why he was scared, but even he wasn’t sure about how bad it had gotten. And no flowers could have predicted what was going to happen.

* * *

 

“You can just sleep on the couch.” Hoseok offered as Hyungwon packed up his things. He liked to do his homework at Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s house. It was on the edge of town and was always calm and peaceful. It was just him and Hoseok, Hyunwoo was at work and wouldn’t be back until dinner.

“No, I need to grab some stuff for tonight anyways.”

“Are you sure?” Hoseok never liked to send Hyungwon back to his house. His suspicions of Hyungwon being in danger only grew every day. He didn’t want the boy to be hurt again. He was like his little brother and Hoseok would do anything to keep him safe.

“It’s fine. I’m just gonna sleep for a few hours then I’ll head to Kihyun’s.”

“Okay, just stay safe.”

“Always.” Hyungwon waved as he left the house, towards his own. He wasn’t afraid to go home during the day. His father was never there until just before dinner. As long as he left before than he was fine.

He reached his house already half asleep and dumped his bag on the desk before getting into bed. It had been a while since he had actually slept in his bed but he fell asleep not long after his head hit the pillow. He didn’t have a worry in the world.

Until he was woken up by being yanked out of bed by his hair. Hyungwon was still asleep when he screamed but he woke up before he hit the floor. His father’s booming voice attacked his ears as he was pulled up to stand.

“Do you think you can run around behind my back?!” Hyungwon felt his back hit the wall and the air was pushed out of his lungs. He was only standing up because his father had his hands on his shoulders now.

“You run around with that street trash like you know them!” His father let him go and he fell to his knees. A punch landed on his face that sent him to all the way to the ground and the kicks started. Hyungwon didn’t know what to do or even say, he just tried to cover himself.

“You’re an embarrassment! Just like your mother!”

But when his father’s boot kept hitting the same place. Hyungwon heard the crack before he felt it and screamed somewhere in between. The kick to his face silenced and Hyungwon thought he saw stars on the ceiling. He thought about just accepting his fate and taking care of himself afterwards. But it didn’t stop.

“I should have killed you both when I had the chance.”

His father picked him up like a rag doll and he hit another wall. When he got his footing he tried to get to the door but was pushed right into it. He vaguely remembered seeing blood on the door before he ended up on his back. His father was yelling about something but Hyungwon truly couldn't understand him anymore. All he can feel is the pain, all he can do is scream.

It stopped for a split second and Hyungwon made his move. He was scared, more than he had ever been. The only thing he would think was _he’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna kill me_

Hyungwon crawled towards his bookshelf and used it to stand up. His father was coming towards him and he used every ounce of strength he had to push.

The bookshelf toppled and it took his father down with him. Hyungwon cried out in relief as he ran. He must have hit everything in the house before he reached the front door. It was dark and dimly lit but Hyungwon knew the way blind. He ran, limping away from his house.

* * *

 

“He should be here by now!” Minhyuk was pacing around Kihyun's living room, worry building. The other were beginning to get worried too.

“He said he was going to sleep, maybe he just overslept.” Kihyun suggested. It didn’t help.

“What if he got hurt or something?” Minhyuk was already on the verge of tears. Jooheon stood up.

“Let’s go get him, I know the way.” Minhyuk nodded and just when he opened the door, Hyungwon was doing the same on the other side.

“Oh thank god you’re-“

Minhyuk stopped short when he actually got a look at him. Hyungwon was bleeding from his nose and cuts on his face. He was spotted with bruises everywhere. Blood was all over his shirt and his eye was swollen.

Hyungwon only saw Minhyuk and smiled before he blacked out.

Minhyuk caught Hyungwon in his arms and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, giving kudos and sending comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon's not the only that went through tragedy to find a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support, enjoy the chapter! (New tag update, but they don't apply to this chapter.)

“Set him on the floor, be gentle!”

All hell had broken loose in less than thirty seconds. When Minhyuk screamed it threw everyone else into action. Hyunwoo took him into his arms, easily carrying his weight as Minhyuk supported his head. Changkyun and Jooheon moved the table out of the way and Hoseok grabbed a pillow.

Hyungwon was coming in and out of consciousness. He was seeing flashes of black and white inbetween images of his friends.

Kihyun came to his side.

“We have to take his shirt off.” Hoseok helped him rolled the shirt up and Hyunwoo lifted him so they could take it off.

Hyungwon was covered in bruises, cuts and scars. Minhyuk covered his gasp with his hands and started to cry. Hoseok wasn’t doing much better. He had to move away because of the guilt rushing through him.

“I let him go home.” He cried, rubbing at his eyes. Changkyun took his place as Kihyun inspected his wounds. He sent Jooheon to get all the first aid Minhyuk had and felt around his ribcage.

“Some of them are out of place, but I don’t think they pierced anything. Hyungwon, can you hear me?”

Hyungwon only mumbled and whined.

“Hyungwon, I have to pop them back. We’re gonna hold you down, okay?”

No answer. He nodded at Changkyun and Hyunwoo as they held his body in place. The pop of ribs rang through the house and sent shivers down their backs. But it was nothing like hearing Hyungwon’s pained filled scream. Minhyuk and Hoseok were crying but got themselves together enough to help Kihyun.

Jooheon came back with bandages, towels and rubbing alcohol among a handful of other things. Changkyun ran to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of warm water. The youngest was scared and crying too, he didn’t understand.

“Who did this to him?” His voice was cracking as he spoke.

“His father.” Jooheon answered without hesitation. He was staring at Hyungwon, watching the others attempt to clean him up. Minhyuk looked up at him, he was shocked.

“You knew?!”

“I didn’t, I didn’t think that it would get this bad.”

Minhyuk saw red and tackled him, they both fell to the ground. No one decided to break them up.

“He could have killed him! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“He asked me not to. I’m sorry.” Jooheon was crying too, borderline sobbing. He didn’t know what to do for once, didn’t know what to say. His friend was laying there, beaten half to death at it was his fault.

“Min- Minh…” Hyungwon started to speak and Minhyuk let go of Jooheon to go to his side. He took his hand and held it to his chest.

“I’m here, I’m here.”

“Don’t leave, don’t leave me.”

“We’re not going anywhere Hyungwon.” Minhyuk moved Hyungwon’s hand to his cheek, holding it there. Hyungwon’s world was spinning, but he could hear Minhyuk’s voice loud and clear.

“We’re gonna take care of you.”

_We’re gonna take care of you._

The world went black.

* * *

 

“You have to wake up.” Hyungwon heard it, but he couldn’t find it in him to respond. He felt like he was swimming in honey, body and mind slow to move or think.

“Hyungwon, wake up.” There it was again. What was that? Who was talking to him?

“Hello?” The word spilled out of his mouth but it didn’t feel like him.

“Hyungwonnie, open your eyes.” Slowly, he did. He was greeted with dim light and shadows. No, not shadows. People? Yes, they were people. They were his friends. His world started to take shape again.

He was laying in a bed, but not his. He was in a room that he didn’t recognize. Even his clothes didn’t feel right. But at least he knew the people.

On his right Minhyuk sat near his head, holding his hand. Jooheon and Hyunwoo sat close by. On his left Kihyun sat on the bed, he was wrapping something on his arm. Hoseok and Changkyun sat at the foot of the bed.

“Where am I?” Hyungwon’s voice was so rough it hurt to get the words out.

“We put you in Jooheon’s room to rest, but you might have a concussion. We need to make sure that you’re okay.” Minhyuk answered.

“What happened to me?” No one said anything. Most of them looked like they had been crying.  Piece by piece, he started to remember.

“Oh god.” He tried to sit up and Minhyuk helped him. He winced in pain and held his side.

“It hurts.” He cried, leaning on Minhyuk and whining.

“I know, I know.”

“He said that I was embarrassing.” He felt like he was living it over again as he explained what happened. Every detail, from when he was pulled from his bed to throwing the bookshelf over. Every detail, except one.

“I hope I killed him.” He stated when he was done. His mind was clear now. He could feel everything that his father left on his body. And suddenly, he was self-conscious. All of them had seen him, seen his body. He looked down.

“I didn’t want you to see. I didn’t- I’m not.”

“Hyungwon, it’s okay.” Kihyun chimed in, rubbing his back. “We just want to help you now.”

Hyungwon felt lightheaded and laid back down. Kihyun stood up first and started ushering them all out of the room.

“We need to give him some space for now. One at a time.” Minhyuk volunteered to stay first and the others left the room.

They were silent for a while and it started to gnaw at Hyungwon. He was scared.

“Are you mad at me?” In the back of his mind he knew the answer but he needed to hear it. Minhyuk shook his head, brushing away some of Hyungwon’s hair out of his face.

“Never. I know why you didn’t tell me. I don’t blame you.”

“But if I told you, this wouldn’t have happened. You wouldn’t have to take care of me.”

“Hyungwon, you’re not a burden. To any of us. We love you and we’re gonna keep you safe now. Okay?”

Hyungwon nodded, feeling somewhat at ease now.

“Will you lay down with me?” Minhyuk smiled and settled down on the bed, still holding his hand. They stayed like that for a long time.

“When I was a kid, I used to get sick a lot. My mother would lay down with me all day long. She would rub my stomach and sing songs to me. My father would make me soup and when I got better they would take me out for ice cream.”

Hyungwon smiled. It was a nice story, and it made him feel warm. Minhyuk was smiling too, but there was a hidden sadness in his eyes.

“What happened to them?”

“…You don’t want to hear that.”

“I do.”

Minhyuk hesitated, but nodded.

“My mom got sick when I was 14. We tried everything we could afford, but… but it wasn’t enough. She died. And a month later, so did my dad.”

“He got sick too?” Minhyuk shook his head.

“No… I think it was a broken heart. When you lose the one you love the most, sometimes you can’t go on.”

“I’m sorry.” Hyungwon whispered. Minhyuk sighed.

“Me too. But, I think I’m okay now. I have a new family now.” Minhyuk kissed the top of Hyungwon’s head.

“I have you now.” They laid like that for a long time until Kihyun came in with a bowl of ice and a towel.

“Make him something to eat, will you?” Minhyuk nodded and got up while Kihyun pulled a chair over.

“How are you feeling? Can you see straight?”

“I’m… better. Everything’s a little bit blurry but not as bad.”

“Good. We just have to keep you up a little bit longer. This is gonna help with the swelling.” He spoke as he put some ice on the towel, wrapped it up and placed it gently on just above Hyungwon’s eye. The sudden cold sent a shiver down his back but it felt good. When Kihyun didn’t say anything more, Hyungwon blurted out his question.

“How did you hurt your leg?”

“When I was a kid there was a lot of construction around. I used to run around the sites. One day, a part of the house collapsed. I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time.”

Kihyun let Hyungwon hold the ice on his head as he grabbed a couple cubes.

“My leg was basically shattered. Even after it healed, it didn’t really ‘heal’, you know? So here I am, the town cripple.” He chuckled, slipping the ice between Hyungwon’s lip. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was until the cold touched his tongue.

“Is that how you know so much about taking care of wounds?”

“Yeah, I stayed with a doctor for a long time. And when I moved out, I had to learn how to take care of myself.”

“Why did you move out?” Kihyun shrugged, feeding Hyungwon some more ice.

“My parents weren’t really… there. I was an only child but it was like I didn’t exist. So, I moved out and started living as a hermit. And it was going great until Jooheon moved in. Now I’ve inherited six troublemakers.” He fluffed Hyungwon’s hair up and smiled, taking off the ice pack.

“I’ll go check on the food.” And for the first time, Hyungwon was alone in the room. His body felt heavy and he laid back down. When he tried to focus all he could see was his father. He could hear him yelling in the back of his head.

_“You’re an embarrassment! Just like your mother!”_

_“I should have killed you both when I had the chance.”_

He didn’t tell them about that. He left that detail out because it was still rolling through his head. What had his father meant? He should have killed them before Hyungwon’s mother left? Or did she ever really leave?

Before Hyungwon could dwell on it any longer Minhyuk came in with a bowl.

“Got you some soup.”

“I’m not… I’m not hungry.”

“Just a little, for me okay?”

Hyungwon sat up and nodded.

“Just a little.”

Minhyuk sat down and stirred the soup. He held a spoonful up to Hyungwon’s mouth. He blew away the steam and ate some. It was rich and hearty and went down easy. Minhyuk kept feeding him until the soup was gone.

“Just rest for now, okay? Call me if you need anything.” Hyungwon nodded but before Minhyuk could leave, they heard yelling from the kitchen. He turned back to Hyungwon.

“Don’t worry, just sleep.”

* * *

 

“You’re not using that on him!” Kihyun was trying his best not to yell, but he couldn’t help it. He was facing Jooheon and Changkyun. Jooheon was holding a tiny bottle of blue liquid.

“This could save him!”

“He’s not dying Jooheon! He is going to be fine without it.”

“Like you?” Changkyun added.

“Yes, like me.”

Minhyuk came into to the kitchen, looking worried. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had left to get things that they needed so it was only them.

“What is going on?” Kihyun turned to him, obviously annoyed. “Jooheon wants to give Hyungwon his magic liquid and he won’t even tell us what it’ll do to him!”

“It’s going to heal him.”

“How? And how do you even know it’ll work?”

“It’ll work Kihyun.”

“You don’t know that!” Minhyuk said it this time. “What if it hurts him? What if it kills him?”

“I think I should be the judge of this.” Hyungwon spoke, making everyone turn to look at him. He was standing in the doorway, leaning on the wall for support. Suddenly, all attention was on him. Minhyuk came to him and took on his weight, holding him up.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.” He helped him sit on the couch. Hyungwon winced in pain and kept leaning on Minhyuk while he spoke.

“I want you to tell me about this drink. Please.” Jooheon, who had followed them to the couch, nodded.

“But, let’s wait until everyone is here. We should all know.” They waited for Hoseok and Hyunwoo to return and they all found themselves in the living room, listening to Jooheon.

“When I was a kid, my parents started growing these flowers. Our house was full of them. As I got older, I realized that they were using them to make this.” He held up the small bottle of blue liquid.

“They would sell them to sick people. And before you know it, they were healthy. No matter what it was, the elixir could fix it. But there’s a catch.

“Once you take it you’re bound to the elixir, and the flowers, forever. And it you don’t keep taking them…”

“You die.” Hyungwon guessed and Jooheon nodded.

“After a while, my parents stopped selling the elixir. They only provided for the people that had already taken it, they wouldn’t sell it to new patients. And they did other things with the flowers, and they taught me how to do it.”

“Like what?” Hoseok asked. He was increasingly curious about the mysterious blue flowers.

“Changing fortune, seeing the future and making people see what you want to see. To name a few. But because they weren’t healing anymore, they lost the protection of the police. And when they refused to heal their leader, they became their enemies.”

Jooheon couldn’t meet his friend’s eyes as he continued.

“They killed my parents and tried to use the elixir themselves. But if you kill the creator, the creation turns to poison. They killed themselves that day too.”

Hyungwon reached over to his friend and took his hand. When Jooheon looked up, there were tears in his eyes.

“I just ran. I kept going from place to place. Until I found this place.” Jooheon wiped his eyes, sighing.

“The police here come from the same place as the ones from my home. I’m not going to let them win again.”

“And we won’t either.” Hyungwon stated. No one else responded, they were still taking this all in.

“But, I won’t take the elixir. Not yet. We shouldn’t use it until we really need it.” Jooheon nodded and Minhyuk helped Hyungwon up.

“Let’s get you back in bed, you need to sleep.” When the pair left, Kihyun sat next to Jooheon and wrapped him in a hug.

“We’re going to fight with you, no matter what.” Hoseok sat back on the couch, Hyunwoo leaning on his legs.

“Doing that other magic, you need other people, right?”

“Yeah, works better in a group. But you have to be bound before it’ll work.”

Hoseok nodded. “Well, like Hyungwon said. When we really need it, we’ll all take it. And we’ll fight this together.”

Minhyuk stayed with Hyungwon after the latter went to sleep. Hyungwon looked peaceful despite being covered in bruises and bandages. Seeing him hurt like this was hard, he wanted to keep him safe. He kissed the top of his head and left him to rest.

Back in the living room the others were just laying around. Jooheon and Changkyun were sleeping on Kihyun who was close to falling himself. Hoseok and Hyunwoo had fallen asleep on the floor, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Suddenly Minhyuk realized how tired he was. The sun was just about to come up and he felt ready to drop. Instead of falling asleep in the living room he walked back to Hyungwon. Careful not to disturb his sleeping friend, Minhyuk laid down and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the bed.

* * *

 

_“Mom?” Jooheon knew that there was something wrong as soon as he opened the door. The pots that normally decorated the neat hallway were turned on the ground and the flowers torn apart. He dropped his backpack and kept going._

_“Mom? Dad?”_

_As he walked there was more and more destruction. Everything was trashed and he still couldn’t find his parents. But when he reached the kitchen, he saw his father on the floor._

_“Dad!” He shrieked and ran to his side, kneeling down. The was so much blood that he didn’t know where it bled out from. His father was already gone._

_“No no no….” He cried, holding him and getting bloody in the process. But he had to let go, he had to find his mother._

_“Mom, mom!”_

_“Jooheon…” He heard it, but just barely. He followed the whisper to his parents’ bedroom. His mother was sprawled out on the floor, barely breathing. He rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms._

_“Mom, what happened?”_

_“They…came for…the potion.” Jooheon was already sobbing, he lost his father and he didn’t think that his mother would make it. All for some elixir that he knew would turn to poison as soon as his mother took her last breath._

_“I’ll get some elixir, it’ll save you.”_

_“They took…all.”_

_“I can make more!”_

_“Too late…”_

_“Mom, please.” His mother just smiled at him. Her soft, sweet smile. She held his cheek as she spoke her final words._

_“Take the seeds… and go. Go far, find others, other like you…”_

_“B-but..”_

_“They won’t have magic…they won’t… won’t be together. But you’ll know…”_

_She closed her eyes, but continued._

_“You’ll know when you find your family.”_

_When he finally let her go, he cleaned himself up. He put on clean clothes and packed only the essentials. He found his parents’ stash of seeds and packed them. He said goodbye to his childhood home ran away, never looking back._

_Two and a half years. That how long Jooheon was running away. He moved from place to place rather quickly. But this town was different._

_He walked around, wary of the police. He almost left all together before he saw him._

_He was a lanky kid with a big bruise on the side of his face. The kid was carrying boxes into a house. A man, his father Jooheon guessed, was telling him something but he was too far away to hear. By the way the boy reacted, he assumed that his father had said something rude. There was something else about that boy, something Jooheon just knew._

Could he be the one?

_Jooheon kept walking and was caught by white hair. The boy was running around with children, laughing and playing with them. He looked so bright and happy, but Jooheon could see the pain underneath._

Could be him.

_Next he came upon a couple moving into a house. They were outside, decorating and cleaning the front. They looked so in love, smiles and laughter full of happiness. Jooheon knew that the house would be a happy home._

It’s definitely them.

_He stopped at a store for a drink, just a water. At the cash register he hand the boy a couple bills. He was just a little younger than Jooheon, but he looked as if he had lost a lot too. The pain was still fresh if his fake smile was any evidence._

_“Have a nice day.”_

_“Yeah, you too” Jooheon almost walked out without seeing the sign_

**_ROOM FOR RENT_ **

Might as well stay a while. Could be him.

_Jooheon followed the directions on the paper and was greeted with the smell of delicious food. The door and all the windows were open, but he still felt awkward leaving his bags outside side and walking in._

_“Uh, excuse me?” He was greeted by a short but older boy with a slight limp. As soon as he saw him he knew._

_“Ah, you’re here about the room?”_

_“Yes, but I can’t pay you as much as on the paper.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, that sign has been up for months and you’re the first one to respond to it. Bring your stuff in, let’s get you settled.”_

_As Jooheon grabbed his things, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders._

It’s them.

_He felt warm for the first time in a long time._

It’s going to be them.

* * *

 

Jooheon woke up in Kihyun’s lap, sun shining in his face.  He sat up and stretched before going to his room. He sneaked in so he wouldn’t disturb Hyungwon and Minhyuk who were still fast asleep. After grabbing a change of clothes he headed to the bathroom.

By the time he was dressed and ready, Kihyun was making breakfast in the kitchen. Changkyun was curled on the couch and Hyunwoo and Hoseok were still asleep on the floor. Jooheon grabbed his backpack and threw a ‘I’ll be back’ to the kitchen before leaving to the greenhouse.

Though he loved when everyone was in the greenhouse with him there was something peaceful about being there alone. He had built the place back up by himself. The work had been hard but it paid off when he could finally start growing.

When he entered Jooheon went straight to a corner in the back off the greenhouse. He moved a table over and lifted up the hatch that was Jooheon had dug when he was first recreating the greenhouse. The secret room was barely big enough to fit a twin bed but he only needed it for one thing.

Once Jooheon got inside the room he went for the chest in the middle of the room. It was small, could fit easily in his backpack if need be. He opened the chest and was greeted with many small bottles; they were all filled with blue liquid that sparkled when they were picked up. Jooheon grabbed a couple bottles and put them carefully in his bag before picking up one more. With that one he popped the top and took a long drink. It was like a drug that hit you as soon as it touched your tongue.

Jooheon felt instantly warm all over. For a while he just sat there before closing the chest and climbing out of his secret room. He replaced the hatch and the table then went on with his duty of checking over the flowers and other foliage before heading back to Kihyun’s just in time for breakfast.

* * *

 

Hoseok was halfway done with breakfast when Kihyun asked him to take some food to Minhyuk and Hyungwon who were both still sleeping. For a second he considered declining but he was only one that really could. Hyunwoo and Changkyun left early for work and Jooheon had barely arrived and you could hear his stomach growling as he sat down.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help out; he just still felt an enormous amount of guilt on his shoulders. He could barely look at Hyungwon at all. But he nodded when Kihyun asked him and carried two plates into the room.

Both Hyungwon and Minhyuk were still asleep. Hyungwon was resting on his back on the pillows and Minhyuk had his face pressed in the sheets with an arm around Hyungwon’s waist. The smell of food didn’t even make them move and Hoseok’s heart broke again. They must have been so tired.

Hoseok had mentally adopted them both as his younger brothers almost immediately after meeting them. He just wanted to take care of them and keep them safe. And he had failed.

The plan was to leave the food and go but as soon as Hoseok caught a glimpse of Hyungwon, he couldn’t do it. He put the plate down and sat down carefully on the bed.

Hyungwon looked so peaceful in his sleep even though he was covered in bruises and bandages. Hoseok stared at him a long time before whispering.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you go home. Maybe then…Maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” He put his head down and stared at the floor.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Hyungwon muttered. Hoseok turned to see him open his eyes and attempt to sit up.

“I’m supposed to keep you safe and-“

“And this would have happened eventually, trust me.” Hoseok decided that Hyungwon was probably and (very carefully) hugged him.

“Hyung loves you Hyunwonnie.”

“I love you too hyung.”

“Okay! Now open up so I can feed you.”

“I’m not a baby!”

“Say ‘Ah’ baby!”

* * *

 

They took turns watching over Hyungwon as the day went on. It was mostly Kihyun and Minhyuk since neither of them had to leave for work or school. The others popped in when they could, even if it was just for a moment.

As the day wound down Changkyun sat in the room with Hyungwon while he did his homework. They were quiet for the most part, the sound of Changkyun’s pencil was the loudest thing in the room. When he put the last paper away he seemed to be holding something back. Hyungwon waited until he spoke.

“Are all dads like this?” He practically whispered and Hyungwon thought that if he wasn’t listening for it he would have missed it.

“Like…this?” It took Hyungwon a moment but then he understood.

“Changkyun, did your father hit you?” Again, he waited until the younger boy responded.

“He used too. When he got really mad… I thought it was because of me. I thought I was bad.” Hyungwon knew that feeling all too well. He had nursed many wounds wondering ‘what did I do wrong this time?’

“I haven’t told anybody this, but.” He pulled down the neck of his shirt to show his shoulder. There was a distinct circular scar there. Hyungwon had one on his back from when his father had taken up smoking.

“But he stopped. He was really nice for a while! Everything was better and he said that he loved us. Then he just left. He didn’t even say goodbye.”

Changkyun let go of his shirt and wiped away a lone tear.

“The stupid thing is… I miss him. I was going to move too, but Jooheon talked me out of it. I’m glad he did..”

“It’s not stupid to miss him.” Hyungwon motioned for Changkyun to join him and they both sat at the head of the bed. Hyungwon put an arm around the younger boy. Even though it hurt to move, Changkyun needed this.

“He’s your dad. Even after he doesn’t things like this to you, he’s still your dad. It’s normal to miss him. But you can’t let him control you. You don’t need him, you’ve got us. Okay?”

Changkyun nodded and hugged him.

“Thanks hyung.”

* * *

 

They had a family meeting later that night. Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Changkyun sat on the couch, Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Jooheon sat on the floor and Kihyun sat on a chair. Hyunwoo spoke first.

“I saw your dad today.” It was pointed at Hyungwon and his heart dropped.

“He looked pretty bad. His arm was in a sling and he was limping.” Hyungwon remembered what he had said the night before.

_“I hope I killed him.”_

He had meant it with his entire heart and was actually disappointed to know that the man was up and walking while he was bedridden. He realized that all eyes were on him when everything went silent.

“I can’t go back to that house.”

“You won’t.” Minhyuk said. He was just as shaken up to hear that Hyungwon’s father was still alive and in charge.

“I heard that he said he was attacked by bandits and they kidnapped his son.” Hyunwoo continued.

“My mother said the same thing.” Hoseok replied.

“Of course he’d lie.” Hyungwon felt anger more than anything. He just wanted to be rid of his father, for good. 

“Well, you’re obviously not going anywhere for a while. Not until you heal up.” Kihyun said from his chair. “Hopefully he won’t be looking for you.”

“And if he is? If he finds me?”

“We won’t let him get to you.” Hyunwoo answered and the other’s agreed. Hyunwoo never talked much but when he did everyone listened.

“No matter what we have to do, or who we have to fight, you’re not spending another night in that house. We’re going to take care of you.”

_We’re going to take care of you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've probably noticed that I've been making up most of the backstory as I go, but I hope I'm sticking close to the All In plot. It's been really fun to take the idea and run with it! All these sad stories are making me emotional and I still have Hoseok and Hyunwoo to go! But we are getting closer to the events that happen in the MV. The new tags that I added are for the scene I'm sure you're all aware of and I will tag that as well. As always, thank you for the comments and kudos and just for supporting my story in general!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon loves his new family, but he's still having a hard time finding his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before we begin, it's almost 4 am and I just finished this chapter so excuse any mistakes. Enjoy this rollercoaster of a chapter!

“I think they’ll fit you.” Minhyuk was holding up some of his shirts. He had gone home to pick up some things and had gotten some extra clothes for Hyungwon.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! I have plenty.”

“Thank you Minhyuk.” Minhyuk just smiled and pulled Hyungwon’s blankets off of him.

“I’ll get the bath ready.”

It had been a few days and Hyungwon was slowly healing. He could sit up and walk for longer amounts of time and his bloody wounds were closing up. His body was still sore and he needed help doing most things. And needed a bath.

Ten minutes later Minhyuk came back and helped him get to the bathroom. The tub was full of warm water and Minhyuk had put everything in arms reach.

“I’ll be outside if you need me.”

“Thanks.” As soon as the door closed Hyungwon started the slow process of taking off his clothes and dropping them on the floor. He lowered himself into the water and whined at the feeling. It felt good on his bruises but made his fresher cuts burn. He decided to get out quickly so he grabbed a small towel and some soap and got to work.

The longer he stayed in there the less he wanted to get out. The pain that the water brought out from his cuts started to feel…good? He was feeling something. It felt like he was sinking deeper into the water, as if something was pulling him down. He let his feet hang out of the tub as water covered his chin, then his lips. He eyes shut, so heavy and tired. Hyungwon suddenly thought about how easy drowning would be. The water was almost to his nose.

“Hyungwon? You okay?”

Minhyuk’s sweet voice from the other side of the door pulled him from the edge and he sat up straight in the tub.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m almost done.”

“Okay, just checking.”

Hyungwon drained the water out of the tub before stepping out, drying off, and changing. He left the room and limped back to the bed to put his clothes away. Then he walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

Minhyuk came in to find Hyungwon curled up on the couch and felt relief wash over him. He was worried that Hyungwon would have trouble or hurt himself in the tub but the boy was safe and sound. He adjusted the pillow under him and started cleaning the house.

It was just the two of them in the house. Kihyun and Changkyun had gone out for groceries for everyone. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had went to their own home to take care of things and bring more things to the unofficial headquarters called Kihyun’s house. Jooheon was in the greenhouse, caring for their precious flowers.

Minhyuk started with the dishes that had begun to pile up. When those were done he cleaned all the counters and tables. It was slow and peaceful work, the only other sound being Hyungwon’s breathing.

* * *

 

By the time Hyunwoo returned Minhyuk had the house spotless and was getting the clothes ready to wash.

“Hey, where’s Hoseok?”

“With his mom at our house, I decided to let them have some time alone. Need some help?”

“No, I’m good. But can you take Hyungwon to the room? I don’t want him to hurt himself.”

Hyunwoo nodded and walked over to their sleeping beauty and scooped him up.

“I’ll stay with him.”

“Thanks!”

* * *

 

Hyungwon woke up in the bed and was instantly confused. The last thing he remembered was crashing on the couch, how did he get here?

“I carried you.” Hyunwoo answered the question that he never asked out loud. The older boy was sitting beside him, back on the headboard.

“Thanks hyung.”

“No problem.” Hyungwon suddenly realized how little he and Hyunwoo spoke to each other. They had never been alone with each other and the younger was embarrassed to say that he knew absolutely nothing about him.

“Hoseok always tells me that I need to talk to you more.” Hyunwoo spoke but he was staring at his hands like he was nervous.

“I never really know what to say, I’m pretty sure it’s obvious.”

“How did you and Hoseok get together?” Hyungwon stayed laying down but he was looking up at Hyunwoo. When asked about his boyfriend Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile.

“We were next door neighbors when I first moved here. His family was so nice to me and my dad and we became friends really fast. I was really home sick but he always made me feel better. He would talk to me for hours, even when I didn’t say a single word. He was persistent and wouldn’t stop until we knew everything about each other.”

Hyungwon smiled. He could see that love in Hyunwoo’s eyes again.

“I don’t know when I fell for him, but I fell hard. I started losing sleep over him, skipping class because I couldn’t look at him without being flustered. Finally, I got the nerve to tell him that I had a crush on him. You want to know what he said?”

“What?”

“’Finally! I’ve waiting for you to fall for me since you moved in!’” They both burst into laughter. It seemed like such a Hoseok thing to say.

“We started dating the same day. We would sit on the roof of my house and stare at the stars, just… being together. When I’m with him, everything is okay. I forget about everything.

“We kept it secret for a long time, until we could move into our own house. I never thought I would find a home in this place. But I found Hoseok.”

Hyungwon loved listening to Hyunwoo talk about Hoseok. It was like Hoseok was the very sun that kept him warm, the air he breathed and the water that kept him alive. It made Hyungwon believe in true love.

“You guys are soul mates, huh?”

“I sure hope so.”

“But, why did you move here?” Hyunwoo’s smiled slowly disappeared and Hyungwon instantly regretted his question. But instead of shutting down like Hyungwon thought he would, Hyunwoo explained.

“We used to live close to the ocean. My mom and I would go out on boats and fish, then my dad would clean and cook the fish at his store. I thought my mom was invincible. She could catch anything and swim for miles. She taught me at a young age and even as she got older I could never beat her. I thought she was going to live forever.”

Hyungwon sat up and got closer to Hyunwoo. He knew where this was going.

“One day we went out, just after a storm. My mom said that this was the best time to get the good fish. The waves were still rocky but she wasn’t scared.”

Hyunwoo wiped away a stray tear before he continued.

“It happened so fast. The boat just flipped over. I hit my head on the side and couldn’t see, but I felt my mom lift me out of the water and put me back on the boat. I could here her yelling. She was stuck on a net and it was caught in the tide. She couldn’t get up, but she made sure I was safe. The last thing I remembered was seeing her go under and never come back up. I woke up the next day and they told me they still couldn’t find her.”

Hyungwon’s heart broke as he watched Hyunwoo hide his face in his hands.

“I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

“No, it’s okay. I want to know.” Hyungwon wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he needed to know. As if bearing the weight of someone else’s pain would ease his own.

“I couldn’t save her. I felt worthless. I didn’t get near the ocean for a year. But then I started swimming every day.

I would go early in the morning and wouldn’t get home until sundown. My father once asked me what I was doing. He was worried that I was looking for her and would die trying to find her body. I told him it was therapeutic.”

Hyunwoo paused, wiping away the tears with his shirt.

“But really, I just wanted to die. But I was too scared to kill myself, so I tried to get the ocean to do it for me.”

“I’m glad that it didn’t.” Hyungwon whispered, putting an arm around Shownu’s shoulders.

“Yeah, me too. Later, we moved here. I found Hoseok, and then I found all of you. I love my dad, but my house hasn’t been a home in a long time. But this-“

He made a gesture, referring to this house, their friends, everything.

“This is home.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around Hyungwon and they hugged for a long time. Hyungwon felt even closer to him now, it was nice.

They talked about their old homes for a long time. Hyungwon talked about the country, wide open fields that filled up with wild flowers in the summer and a tree where he would read and sleep. He remembered the birds that would tap on his window until he few them bread and seeds and the cats he would give milk when his father was away.

Hyunwoo talked about the beach and the way the sun would hit the waves in the daytime and the thick air that left the taste of salt on his tongue all the time. He recalled the baby turtles he would protect on their way to the sea and the one time he held a baby octopus.

Hyungwon wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Hoseok came in the room.

“Trying to steal my boyfriend huh?” He asked playfully before sitting on Hyungwon’s other side.

“It’s his eyes, I can’t look away.” Hyunwoo responded before leaning over Hyungwon to kiss his boyfriend hello. Hyungwon feigned disgust and stuck his tongue out.

“You guys are gross.”

“Don’t be jealous, hyung will kiss you too!”

“No, no!” Hyungwon’s cries fell on deaf ears and Hoseok kissed his forehead and cheeks over and over.

“Mwah!” Hoseok finally pulled back, laughing as he reached into his pocket.

“I brought you something.” He pulled out a candy bar and handed it to Hyungwon. Hyungwon had never eaten much candy but the gesture was sweet.

“Thank you hyung.”

“You’re welcome.” Hoseok looked over Hyungwon briefly, seeing how his bruises were changing color. He was happy to see the boy healing.  They were silent for a while, all three scrunched close together on the bed.

Soon Minhyuk returned and called from the living room.

“Will someone help me fold these clothes?”

“Coming!” Hyunwoo replied and both he and Hoseok got up.

“Get some rest.” Hoseok told Hyungwon before they left the room.

* * *

 

By the time it was dark Hyungwon was absolutely restless. He could only sleep and stay in bed so long before his mind started to wander to the bad. When he had nothing else to think about, his mind went to the bath tub ‘incident’.

_What was I doing?_

He remembered the heavy feeling of his body and how he felt as if he was being pulled down into the water. He couldn’t say that he liked the feeling, but he wasn’t opposed to feeling it again. At least it was something.

_If Minhyuk hadn’t called for me, would I have let myself go under?_

That was the thought that really scared him. But he decided that instead of having a crisis in the bed he’d go out and see what everyone was doing.

When he made his way to the living room he was surprised to find no one there. Usually around this time at least two or three were there or in the kitchen. But both places were empty.

“Hello?”

“In here!” That was Kihyun and it sounded like it was coming from the other bedroom. He went there to find Kihyun on his bed, wrapping his foot and ankle in bandages.

“Where is everyone else?”

“I sent them home for the night. Jooheon went with Minhyuk to sleep too. I figured they could all use a bed to sleep in.”

Hyungwon was a bit disappointed that no one had come in say goodbye but before he could ask Kihyun explained.

“I thought you were already asleep, so I told them not to bother you.”

“Right.” Hyungwon sat on the foot of the bed.

“I feel like all I’ve been doing is resting. I’m tired of it.”

“Yeah, it gets to you after a while.” Kihyun finished his wrapping and scooted closer to Hyungwon, no doubt examining his wounds.

“I wish I could do something. Anything.” Hyungwon let Kihyun poke at him and only flinched a little.

“Let your wounds heal before you go out looking for new ones, okay?”

“There’s got to be something I can do now.”

“You’ll figure it out. For now, sleep.”

Hyungwon didn’t think he’d get very far fighting Kihyun. The boy may be small, but he was fierce and had a motherly attitude. So Hyungwon listened and went back to bed.

Sleep bypassed him that night. Instead he could only think about how he couldn’t contribute.

“Maybe Dad was right. Maybe I am weak.” It was a sad realization. Hyungwon didn’t want to be weak, he wanted to be strong. Be strong for himself, for his new town, for his friends. He didn’t want them to have to take care of him. He was tired of being the poor victim. He needed to feel something else.

And then he got the idea.

* * *

 

Sneaking out the window was the easiest part. Hyungwon had to be careful not to hit anything or make any noise but he was outside before he knew it. It was well past midnight at the point and was almost pitch black outside, spare a few working lights.

It had been the first time he had been outside in a week and he already felt better. The warm air gave him the strength to go towards his father’s house.

There were no signs of life when Hyungwon got to the house. Even so, his heart started to beat faster and his palms got sweaty as he stood in front of. This place had been his most recent prison. All the times his father had harassed and abused him started to come back. He remembered how his father’s very presence had kept him on his toes until his father attacked him. He thought about how his father had tried to kill him. He wanted to scream, but instead he cried. He wanted to run, but instead he picked up a rock.

Minhyuk woke up when he heard glass break. For a second he thought someone had broken his window but he soon realized that it was coming from much farther than his house. In fact, it was more of an echo of something happening somewhere else. He heard it a few more times before everything was silent again.

His mind went to Hyungwon immediately. Was he okay? Did the noise wake him up as well? Minhyuk scoffed at his own ridiculous worry. Hyungwon was asleep in his bed, safe and sound.

* * *

 

Hyungwon had never ran away faster than he did after breaking the glass of his father’s house. Throwing the rocks, hearing the shattering, and even running now made him feel something. He was defiant, he was _alive_. He wanted to scream in happiness, yell to the heavens ‘I AM ALIVE!’ but ran faster instead. Adrenaline was the only keeping him on his feet as he made it to the still open window of Kihyun’s house.

After crawling in and closing the window Kihyun heard an alarm go off. He was already shaking, his hands barely able to take off his shoes. He heard yelling, officers no doubt and confused people asking what was waking them up so late at night. Then he heard Kihyun knock on his door.

“Hey Hyungwon, are you awake?”

“Yeah, what’s happening?” Hyungwon jumped in bed and covered himself just before Kihyun walked in.

“I don’t know.” Kihyun had obviously been asleep before the commotion started, hair still mussed from sleep.

“Hopefully it won’t last long. Get some rest.” He continued before leaving Hyungwon alone again.

Hyungwon listened to the ruckus that he had caused and smiled. Being ‘bad’ felt really, _really_ good.

* * *

 

Minhyuk knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep when the alarm started. After he heard the officers outside he got up to check on what was going on. Jooheon was somehow asleep through it all on his couch so Minhyuk opened the door loud as possible.

When he stepped outside he was greeted with sleepy officers and sleepier citizens. The first person he recognized was Hyungwon’s father. His arm was still in a sling and he was the one doing most of the yelling. He was saying something about vandals, his son, and asking his officers why they weren’t on guard.

The officers were telling everyone to go back inside and be on the lookout for anyone that ‘looked suspicious’. Minhyuk decided to shut and lock his door before he was spoken to. Jooheon was just barely waking up.

“What happened?”

“Someone’s making trouble for the boss.”

“Good, it’s about time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel like I threw a lot out there, but I hope it was still enjoyable! So here's how it's gonna go down next chapter. bad boy Hyungwon (sort of) getting disciplined (kinda),Wonho's backstory (finally!), and more action. Possibly (but don't quote me) a fight scene! And (probably not in this chapter, but soon) a birthday party? I know, it's a lot but I live to give you guys content! Thanks for your continued support! Extra thanks for all your great comments (that I'm finally replying to, yay!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I couldn't fit the action that I wanted to. I think it'll take me a couple of weeks to finish plotting out me story so that I can somewhat see the end of it. More details below, but I truly hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Hyungwon woke up the next morning his muscles were screaming. Even the motion of picking up his blanket was too much. He whimpered and laid back in bed to try and ease the pain. Suddenly the ceiling was more interesting than eating (or, that’s what he would say if anyone asked why his was staring up despite food being ready)

Hyungwon cursed the adrenaline that gave him a false cure and now let the pain hit him two fold. He decided to burrow under his blankets and stay there until the pain went away. But Minhyuk, who came in two seconds later, had other ideas.

“Hyungwon, breakfast is ready.”

“Not hungry.”

“You need to eat, come on.” Minhyuk grabbed the blanket that was covering Hyungwon and pulled it all the way off him just to find the boy curled up in pain. He was immediately worried (more than usual) and sat on the bed next to his friend.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just tired.”

“Don’t give me that, talk to me.” Minhyuk didn’t want to touch him in fear of somehow hurting him, but he needed to see what was wrong. Gently, he put his hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder and turned him onto his back. The whine that followed the movement made Minhyuk stop and let go.

“Hyungwon…”

Finally, Hyungwon gave in.

“I went outside last night.”

“What?! Why would you do that?” Minhyuk was trying not to yell but he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I went back to my house…I felt like I had to.”

“You had to put yourself in danger? What were you even doing?”

“I…I broke all the windows in the house.”

“That was you?! Hyungwon, have you lost your mind?!” Minhyuk’s voice started to rise as if he was trying to voice his worry through volume.

“I needed to do it Minhyuk!”

“You need to heal! You think smashing a few windows is worth setting back your recovery?!” Hyungwon sat up and his voice was getting louder too.

“I’m sick of being on bedrest! I don’t want you to take care of me!”

“Why not? Why is it so hard for you to let us help you?”

“Because you’ll realize that I’m weak!” Hyungwon almost screamed it, his voice cracking. Tears started to fill his eyes as his emotions bubbled over.

“You’ll realize that I’m weak and you’ll leave me.”

“Hyungwon…” Minhyuk didn’t know what to say. Somehow, it made sense. Hyungwon had always tried to put on the ‘I’m fine’ façade but Minhyuk could see through it every time. He saw his vulnerability, his fears.

“I just want to be strong for you.” Hyungwon started to cry, tears spilling over his cheeks. He was sniffling and couldn’t look up at the other boy.

“Hyungwon, you aren’t weak.” Minhyuk lifted both hands and put them on either side of Hyungwon’s face, lifting it up to look him in the eyes.

“I couldn’t even tell you the t-truth about me.” Hyungwon was crying harder now but kept eye contact.

“That doesn’t make you weak. You endured that monster for so long. All alone.” Minhyuk leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

“You were hurt so bad, but you fought back. You ran here, to us. And no matter how much you hurt, you care about the others so much.”

Hyungwon thought about talking to Changkyun and comforting Hyunwoo. It made him feel better just thinking about helping the others.

“You had to grow up so fast, and no one was there to take care of you. That doesn’t make you weak. That makes you strong.” Minhyuk let a few tears slip and his voice was much softer.

“You are so, _so_ strong. But you need to let us take care of you, okay? You need to let me take care of you now.”

Hyungwon was sobbing now, and he hid his face in Minhyuk’s neck. It was like a rubber band that was stretched to its limit finally broke and Hyungwon let it all out. Minhyuk held him through it.

“I’m not gonna leave you Hyungwon, I’m never gonna leave you.” The words were the sweetest sounds that ever touch his ears. It was all he wanted to hear. He mumbled against Minhyuk’s neck.

“What?”

“Say it again.”

“I’m never going to leave you.” Minhyuk sounded so sure, so firm.

“Guys, the food is getting- oh.” Hoseok stepped in and stopped when he realized what was happening.

“Is everything okay?” Minhyuk nodded, gently rocking a still crying Hyungwon.

“We’ll be out in a minute.” Hoseok left them like that and finally Hyungwon sat up straight. Minhyuk wiped away at his tears. His fingers were warm on Hyungwon’s cold skin. Hyungwon just wanted Minhyuk to hold him forever.

“Better now?’

“Better. But, I still can’t move.”

“I’ll bring your breakfast.”

* * *

 

“What do you mean he broke the windows? He can barely walk.” Hoseok was trying not to raise his voice. Hyungwon was in the bedroom eating his breakfast while everyone else was in the living room.

“Why would he tell me that he did it if he didn’t?” Minhyuk answered then turned to Kihyun.

“Did you see him last night?”

“I sent him to bed and after I heard the sirens I checked on him. He was in bed so I went back to sleep.”

“I thought you said you were going to be watching him?” Hoseok spoke again and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Even if I did, do you think the cripple would have been able to stop him?”

“Well you could have done something!”

“Enough.” Hyunwoo cut off their potential fight and motioned for Minhyuk to continue.

“He just wants to do something. He’s been under his father’s control for so long.”

“It makes sense that he wants to act out on him now.” Jooheon added.

“But now he can’t even get out of bed.”  Changkyun spoke up.

“So we make sure that he heals without causing any more trouble.” Hyunwoo decided.

“And once he does?” Hoseok asked. “Are we gonna let him break windows and vandalize things?”

“No, we’re gonna help him.”

“Are you crazy Hyunwoo? Do you want to get arrested?”

“Maybe he’s right.” That was Jooheon. “I mean, it’s one way to get our point across.”

“What happens when we get caught?” Kihyun wasn’t buying it.

“We just won’t get caught.” Changkyun this time.

“Everyone who lives here knows who we are, what’s gonna stop them from telling the police who we are?”

“We’ll wear masks?” Hyunwoo suggested.

“Really? Masks?” Hoseok almost hit his boyfriend.

Hyungwon, who had been listening from the open door of the room, called out.

“I think masks could work if we go at night!”

“You’re in time out!” Hoseok yelled towards the room.

“I’m just saying!”

“Don’t make me come in there!” There was no other response but Jooheon kept up the conversation.

“It’s about time we gave these officers something to do other than harass store owners.”

“I thought we were going to fight them, not just make trouble.”

“We’ve gotta start somewhere.”

* * *

 

Hyungwon had been stuck in bed for the greater part of the day. Minhyuk had been coming in to check on him but the other boys hadn’t been in the room in a couple of hours. In fact, no one had been. Hyungwon was already worrying when Hoseok walked in.

“Need anything?” The blonde asked as he sat down next to him on the bed.

“No, I’m good.” Hyungwon didn’t know how everyone else had taken his late night rebellion and Hoseok’s face wasn’t showing anything.

“Hyung..”

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“For breaking your father’s window? No. For putting yourself at risk of getting caught or hurt? Also no, but you have me worried.”

Hyungwon sighed in relief and smiled a little bit. Hoseok smiled back and ran his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair.

“Just promise me something?”

“What?”

“You won’t do anything stupid until you heal up.” Hyungwon could see the genuine worry in Hoseok’s eyes. He knew that he just wanted to keep him safe, keep them all safe.

“I promise.” Hosoek patted his head and nodded.

“Good boy.”

“Will you stay with me for a little bit?”

“Of course.” Hoseok got comfortable on the bed and Hyungwon relaxed again. For a while, they just laid there and soaked in the silence.

“Do you like living in your own house with Hyunwoo?”

“I love it. I like having my own space and sharing it with the man I love. Why do you ask?”

Hyungwon shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe I want to buy my own house.”

“Just move in with Minhyuk, save some time.”

“How long did it take you to buy it?”

“About two years. One because I needed to be of age first and another one to pay for it in full. Hyunwoo was working in his father’s store like he does now and I was babysitting whenever I could. For a while we barely ever saw each other because we were busy working.”

“Why didn’t he just move in with you? Or the other way around.” Hyungwon wasn’t looking at Hoseok so he didn’t see his face fall into a frown.

“My dad would have never let me. My only saving grace was being an official adult so I could move out without too much of a fuss.”

When Hoseok mentioned his father Hyungwon could hear the change in his voice.

“Your dad…”

“He never hit me or anything like that. He’s just a strict man, he doesn’t allow mistakes. And he saw me as just one big mistake. But he never hit me.”

“He didn’t have to hit you to hurt you.” Hyungwon turned to look at Hoseok, who refused to look away from the ceiling.

“Yeah…I guess you’re right. Either way, I kept my relationship with Hyunwoo secret from my parents. I told my mom first and she supported me. But when I told my dad…”

Hyungwon waited for Hoseok to get up the nerve.

“He yelled. He called me names and told me I was no son of his. And for another 6 months he did everything he could to keep me under his boot and away from Hyunwoo.”

Hoseok wiped away his tears but he slowly started to smile.

“When Hyunwoo came to our door and told me that he had paid for our house…I was so happy that I cried and grabbed my bag, the only one I had packed, and ran out of the house. I haven’t been back to that house ever since.”

Hyungwon smiled at that. He could just feel how happy Hoseok was when he talked about Hyunwoo and their house. It was a small, cozy house and when Hyungwon had stayed their it felt like a real home. He hoped that one day he could have that too.

“You haven’t spoken to your dad since?”

“No, haven’t even seen him. I still talk to my mom but…”

“It’s his loss. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. And you’re gonna be a better parent than that. You already are.”

If Hoseok wasn’t crying then, he was definitely bawling now.

“You’re so sweet to me Hyungwonnie!” He hugged Hyungwon tight and kissed his forehead.

“Hyuuung, get off!”

“I love you so much!”

“I love you too, but be careful!” Eventually Hoseok let him go, but not before kissing his face over and over. Hyungwon had never felt so loved in his life. Not by his father or even by his mother. Now he had more love than he could ever imagine.

* * *

 

“Wake up sleepy head!”

Hyungwon didn’t remember falling asleep but all he felt was someone jump on the bed. Hyungwon sat up but his body protested and he laid back down with a groan.

“Nooooo.”

“C’mon kid, wake up!” That was definitely Jooheon.

“What do you mean kid? I’m older than you!”

“Just wake up!”

“I’m up!” Hyungwon grumbled and sat up. Jooheon was right beside him, wearing that ridiculous hat on his head and a dopey smile on his face.

“What’s up?”

“Brought you something.”

Jooheon held up one of his bottles, full of blue liquid.

“Jooheon, I told you.”

“Hey, you don’t have to drink it right now. But I want you to have it, just in case.”

“In case?”  
“In case something happens to you. Or us.  You do whatever you want with it.  Drink it, dump it out, give it away, whatever.”

Hyungwon took the bottle and held it in his hands. It was warm and he was mesmerized by the glitter that seemed to swim around in the bottle.

“You trust me with this?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ve trusted you ever since we met. I know that you believe in this, that you believe in me. You’re my friend Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon thought he might start crying but instead he hugged Jooheon like his life depended on it. Even though he didn’t truly trust himself with the vial, the fact that Jooheon did meant a lot.

* * *

 

That night Minhyuk helped him get ready for bed and promised to lay with him until he went to bed. He still had Jooheon’s bottle and his words were stuck in his head.

_“You can do whatever you want with it.”_

He looked at Minhyuk and just like always, his heart fluttered. That’s when he knew.

“Can you hold something for me?”

“Sure.”

Hyungwon held up the bottle that he had been holding. At first Minhyuk was confused.

“What-“

“Jooheon gave me some of his elixir. He said that he trusted me with it but.. I just don’t”

“But you trust me with it? Hyungwon, you know what kind of power this has. That’s like handing me your life.”

“I do trust you with my life.” It was the closest thing to a confession that Hyungwon had ever said. Minhyuk was taken aback but he reached for the bottle. When he took it, the bottle felt cold.

“I’ll keep it safe.” Minhyuk leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“Let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though I admit I rushed it a little bit. But here's some news! Since this story got much deeper than I intended, I've decided to take a while and really plot it out. Which means that next chapter probably won't be out for at least two weeks, maybe a month? Not only because of the above reason but I'm about to move back to my college city to start school and I need to start packing and getting prepared. But when I do come back, I'll do my best to update every week. I thank every single one of you that has supported my story. I'll be back very soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It falls apart slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn AJ, back at it again with a short chapter after way too long. Bad joke aside, enjoy!

Hyunwoo came into his father’s shop just after opening. His father was already in his chair behind the counter.

“Good morning dad.” Hyunwoo smiled at his father and leaned in to hug him. He greeted by a warm hug.

“Good morning. There are some new boxes in the back, will you get them?”

“Of course.”

Hyunwoo works at his father’s shop during the day. He did most of the heavy lifting and cleaning and sometimes closed up the store. His father’s health wasn’t like it used to be but Hyunwoo didn’t mind helping him out. It gave him plenty of time to catch up with his dad even though they didn’t live together anymore.

The morning goes by slow, just a few regular customers and kids coming in for candy.

“And how is Hoseok?” His father had always liked Hoseok, and had thought of him as his own son. Hyunwoo replies that Hoseok, as always, is in good shape and healthy.

“And your other friends?”

“We’re all doing very good, what about you? I’ve been meaning to come over and do some maintenance.”

“Don’t bother, I can do it myself.”

“Dad…”

“I’m not in my grave yet, Hyunwoo. I can do things myself.”

“I know you can, but I’m your son. I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“Take care of the floor and sweep it up.”

“Whatever you say.”

Hyunwoo was sweeping in the back when he heard the doors open in the front of the store. He didn’t think much about it until he heard his father.

“Officers, what is the problem?” What were the police doing here?

Hyunwoo took his broom and walked back to the front see five officers near the counter. Walking in the door was Hyungwon’s father, the ‘commander’. He still had his arm in a sling and a big bruise on his face that makes him look even meaner. Behind him is a younger man that Hyunwoo has never seen before. Confused, Hyunwoo makes his way to his father’s side but is stopped by the wall of officers.

“This store is property of the town now.”

“But sir, I bought this store years ag-“

“And as town property, I’ve taken the initiative to find a more…respectable owner.” Hyungwon’s father spoke and pointed to the stranger.

“This is my father’s store, you can’t do this!” Hyunwoo stood up strong and the officers turned to him.

“You can’t make us leave.” He continued. The commander stepped up to Hyunwoo, looking disgusted.

“Get them out of this store.” The officers immediately grabbed Hyunwoo’s father, pulling him from his chair and practically picking him up. His father wouldn’t go down without a fight, kicking and pushing. When one of the officers hits his father in the stomach and sends him to the ground Hyunwoo sees red. He punches one officer and that’s when all hell broke loose. Men were thrown into shelfs and counters and Hyunwoo was almost sure that he had fallen right on broken glass.

Hyunwoo was strong, but he was no match for five men. Soon he was beaten and thrown onto the hard ground outside and his father was dropped on top of him.

“And don’t come back.” The commander said before he slammed the door on them. Hyunwoo was seething, and when he could sit up he picked up a rock. However, his father stopped him.

“Son, no. Not now.” His father was bruised as well, and was holding his chest. Hyunwoo dropped the rock and helped his father up.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

“They can’t do this to you.” Hyunwoo was helping his father into bed after patching him up.

“They can do whatever they want.” Hyunwoo’s father was visibly pained and not willing to fight.

“Dad, they’re criminals in uniforms!”

“And what are you going to do? Fight them all alone.?”

“…”

“If you want to fight them, don’t do it on their terms.”

Hyunwoo nodded but his father continued.

“You are a fighter, but you need to use your head. Remember that.”

“I know, I will.”

* * *

 

“I don’t want to talk about this again.” Hoseok walked with his head down, staring at his feet. His mother walked beside him, arm wrapped in his.

“It’s just one dinner Hoseok.”

“He doesn’t want to see me and you know it.”

“It has been over a year; don’t you think you should do something?”

“Don’t you think _he_ should be doing something? This isn’t my fault.”

His mother sighed and nodded. She lifted his chin with her free hand and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were like mirrors and suddenly he was looking into his own heart. 

“He’ll come around one day.” Hoseok nodded and gave her a small smile but before they started walking again the sound of a window breaking broke through the air. Both mother and son turned to the noise only to find nothing.

“Stay here.”

It only took a few running steps to find the source of the noise. It was the shop that Changkyun worked at. The windows had all been broken and the owner was on the ground outside. Hoseok knew her as one of his mother’s friends and went to help her.

“What happened here?” The older woman was awake but disoriented as he helped her sit up. She pointed to her store and Hoseok finally saw the police inside. Hyungwon’s father stepped out and looked down at the two of them with nothing but disgust.

“This shop is town property. There will be a new owner effective immediately. I don’t want to see you here ever again.”

Hoseok stood up and faced the man. To Hoseok, it was like he was looking at his own father. But he knew what this man had done to his friend. Looking into his eyes now, Hoseok only saw a cold monster.

“You can’t do this; this is her store!”

“Not anymore.”

As much as he wanted to throw a punch, he needed to take care of the store owner. After helping her to her feet, Hoseok threw one last look at the man. As he walked away he muttered under his breath.

“See you soon.”

* * *

 

Hyunwoo was already home when Hoseok walked in. The blond was still seething over the encounter earlier but it was all forgotten when he saw his boyfriend. Hyunwoo had a bruise on his face and his right hand was bandaged. Hoseok kneeled down where Hyunwoo was sitting to look him over.

“What happened? Are you okay? Are you hu-“

“I’m fine Hoseok…They took my dad’s store away. I don’t…I don’t know what to do…”

Hyunwoo was angry, sad, and confused. Hoseok could see how lost he was in his eyes and he felt it two fold. For a while all they could do was sit in silence. Because everything they could say they already knew.

**_“It’s going to get worse.”_ **

**_“We have no idea what we’re doing.”_ **

**_“I’m scared.”_ **

Instead they climbed into bed and held each other.

“It’ll be better in the morning, right?” Hoseok whispered, clinging to Hyunwoo.

“We’ll make it better, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I wanted to get this chapter out before my college classes start (next week!). Hopefully I can keep on updating but thank you guys for supporting the story! Hopefully, see you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! I was hoping to be done with this before the next comeback, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Hyungwon what are you doing?”

“I’m looking from some stretchy fabric.”

Hyungwon was on the flood, going through some clothes that Minhyuk had brought.

“For what?”

Hyungwon shrugged. “I think I’ll make some masks. Or something.”

“So you’re a seamstress now?” Minhyuk joked and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find you something.”

* * *

 

“Mom, I’m home.” Changkyun walked into his house and headed straight to his room. Normally he would sleep at Kihyun’s or Minhyuk’s but he was running low on clothes and he hadn’t seen his mother in a few days.

“Where have you been Changkyun?” His mother came into his room before he even had the chance to close the door.

“I told you, I was staying with Kihyun.”

“I wish you would have come back sooner.”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“It’s your father…” Changkyun turned around to face his mother. She looked different than the last time he had seen her. Not physically but she seemed lighter, like a weight had lifted off of her.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. We’ve been talking recently and I’ve decided. We’re moving to the states with him.”

Changkyun was stunned.

“What?”

“I know that I said I wasn’t moving last time but I think that this could be good for us.” It was true, the first time that Changkyun’s father had requested that they move his mother had refused. Now she wanted to go?

“Good for us, or for you?”

“Don’t start this…”

“Because it wasn’t you who got hit. It was me.”

“And he stopped! Changkyun, you have to believe that he’s changed.”

Instead of responding and starting a fight, Changkyun turned and grabbed his backpack off the bed. He opened it up and grabbed some clothes all while his mother watched him, quite confused.

“Changkyun?”

He didn’t respond until his back pack was full of clothes and all the things off his dresser.

“You can do whatever you want. Go back to the man that used to beat me. But you can’t make me go anywhere. I’m staying.”

He faced her and held his ground. She never stood up for him, now he had to do it for himself.

“Goodbye mom.” He stepped to the side and exited the room. His mother was close behind as he walks to the front door.

“You can’t just stay! We’re your family.”

Changkyun opened the door and stepped out, giving her one last glance.

“I have a new family.”

* * *

 

Kihyun was walking back home after delivering the last few meals of the day. Before he would just let people pick them up but recently he had been getting out more. Ever since those six boys became a constant in his life he felt like being a part of the world once more. He still had a limp though and after a while his leg pain got to him so he was more than happy to be on his way home.

“Stop right there!” Kihyun was snapped right out of his own little world by the gruff voice to the side of him. He turned and saw two officers coming up to him. Between them was Hyungwon’s father and Kihyun was frozen in place.

“Me sir?” Hyungwon’s father, the ‘commander’, didn’t speak until he was right in front of Kihyun. Even though his arm was in a sling he was still a scary man. Hyungwon used to live with this guy?

“Where is he?”

“Excuse me?”

“Where is my son?" Kihyun felt his whole body start buzzing when he heard the question. How did this man know that Kihyun even knew Hyungwon? Had he been watching them?

“I’m sorry sir, your son? I’m afraid I don’t know hi-“

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Kihyun took a step back in fear when the man rose his voice.

“I know that you know something.”

“I don’t, really. I can’t be on my leg long I need to go.” Kihyun attempted to move away but the bigger man stepped in front of him again.

“Don’t you dare try and walk away from me. If you don’t tell me know, I’ll arrest you.”

“Arrest me for what? You can’t just pick me up for nothing. Just let me go home.” But Kihyun was a little too worried to just go straight home. He refused to let them get to Hyungwon, especially not through him. He’d hide out at someone else’s house until night falls.

But the commander didn’t back down, instead he got closer to Kihyun. The shorter boy walked backwards, limping a bit. He probably wasn’t going to make it back on that leg alone.

It didn’t hit him that showing his weakness was a mistake until it really hit him. One clean sweep of the legs and he was on the ground. Kihyun yelled out in a mix of pain and shock. How could a man of the law just hit him like that?

“What are you doing?” Kihyun yelled and pulled his leg closer. The throbbing pain was almost too much, he thought that he might pass out on the street. The commander looked like a giant in front of him.

“Are you ready to tell me now?”

In place of fear, anger started to build up in his chest.

“I have nothing to say.”

* * *

 

Changkyun was walking back to Kihyun’s house when he heard the yell. It sounded more like a shriek and it sounded close. He was no hero, but Changkyun couldn’t sit around while someone was in pain. So he took off towards the source of the noise.

When Changkyun rounded the corner he thought he was having a nightmare. Hyungwon’s father was standing over Kihyun and yelling at him while two other officers seemed to just stand guard. Changkyun was frozen in place for a moment until the man lifted his leg…

And brought it right down on Kihyun’s injured leg.

The scream that came out of Kihyun was nothing short of heartbreaking and it spooked Changkyun into action. He immediately dropped his bag and ran over to his friend.

“Get off of him!”

The yelled must have surprised the commander because he took a step back and almost tripped. The officers didn’t stop Changkyun from kneeling beside Kihyun who was near tears on the ground. They both braced for more harassment but Hyungwon’s father simply backed off.

“If I find out that you know where my son is there will be hell to pay.” With a hand motion he called his officers over and all three of them left, probably walking to the station.

When they were far enough away Kihyun started sobbing in pain. He clung to Changkyun for a while and both of them sat in the dirt as the sun started to set. Slowly, Changkyun pulled his friend to his feet. Letting Kihyun lean on him he first went to pick up his bag, then took the long way home.

**

They must have circled the house three times before going in through the back, making sure that no one was following or watching them. By the time Changkyun got him to the couch Kihyun was only half conscious. His face was stained with tears and his body was like dead weight.

“Minhyuk!” Changkyun called out while he got Kihyun situated on the couch.

“Changkyun? What happened?” Minhyuk came out of the bedroom in a hurry, rushing to Kihyun side when he saw him. Changkyun himself was beginning to shed some angry tears.

“That commander did this. He wanted to know where Hyungwon was.”

At them moment Hyungwon limped out into the living room, eyes wide as he observed the shocking scene in front of him.

Minhyuk lifted Kihyun’s pant leg just enough to work on his leg, sending Changkyun to get some supplies.

“My dad did this..? He’s never hit anyone but me.”

Minhyuk didn’t respond, couldn’t really. He was too focused. On Kihyun, on the commander, on this entire mess. Would they ever catch a break?

**

Kihyun woke up on the couch, only half remembering what happened to him.  His leg was still throbbing and his head swimming but he could make out that someone was sitting next to him. He reached out one hand and the person grabbed it and finally he felt grounded once more. He turned his head to get a good look at whoever it was and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Changkyun.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Changkyun had been crying, you could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes.

“I’m okay Changkyun, I promise.”

“But what if I hadn’t of shown up? And your leg, it looks bad.”

“Come on, stop worrying about me.”

“Someone has to or else you’ll really hurt yourself.” Changkyun leaned in and rested his head on the pillow so they their heads were almost touching. They were still holding hands and for a second it was all peaceful.

“I’ll protect you.” Changkyun whispered.

“We can protect each other. Deal?”

Changkyun smiled and kissed the hand he was holding.

“Deal.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With school and stuff I haven't had a lot of energy to keep this story going but hopefully the next update won't be too long from now. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't take this sitting down anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With a decent length chapter?? Amazing. Enjoy it!

Minhyuk liked to visit the graveyard in the morning. It was bright but the usual heat of the day hadn’t set in yet. The graveyard consisted of a tiny church in front of rows and rows of small tombstones. He walked straight to the back right corner to the last two tombstones.

“Hi mom, hi dad.” He sat down between the two plots and dropped a fresh white lily on each.

“I know it’s been a long time since I’ve come to visit you but so much has happened.”

He told his parents about all the things that had happened since he met Hyungwon. The blonde spoke in an almost whisper as he explained his new band of brothers as well as Jooheon’s theory and declaration of battle.

 “Sometimes he doesn’t make any sense.  I don’t want to believe that we have to fight these people. But I’d do anything to protect this place. To protect my family. To protect Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile when he said his name. It had only been a few months since he had met Hyungwon and just a couple weeks since he started nursing him back to health (with the help of Kihyun of course). At first he didn’t know what he felt for the other boy but now it seemed obvious.

“He’s amazing. Everything that he’s been through and yet he still has so much good in him. He wants to protect everyone that he loves so much that he forgets to care for himself. The walls he built inside him came down and I realized something.”

Minhyuk looked up at the sky, as if to address his parents directly.”

“I think I’m in-“

“This store is no longer yours!” The yell startled Minhyuk to his feet and made him aware of his surroundings again. Down the road, just close enough for him to make them out, was a group of officers. Minhyuk was sure that the booming voice that had made its way over was Hyungwon’s father but they weren’t close enough for him to see the man clearly.

In front of the group stood and older man who seemed to be begging for something with his hands in a praying position and his head shaking. Minhyuk remembered Hoseok telling him about the officers kicking out store owners and replacing them. Even though he couldn’t hear the men speaking he figured that this was the same thing. As Minhyuk watched the shop owner get on his knees he felt something in the pit of his stomach. They had no right to take the man’s livelihood away and kick him out on the street.

The man in the middle of the group of officers stepped forward and Minhyuk was sure that this was the commander just by the way that he carried himself. Hyungwon’s father didn’t say anything as he struck the older man with an open palm, shocking Minhyuk. Hitting a helpless citizen in the middle of the street? But Minhyuk already knew that the man was heartless.

Once the older man was down and didn’t seem to be getting up the commander motioned for his men to follow him away. Minhyuk watched them walk away, probably going to terrorize someone else. As soon as they were out of sight Minhyuk made his way out of the graveyard and ran towards the man.

Thankfully, when Minhyuk reached him the man was already sitting up and didn’t seem to be injured except for a bruise on his face. Minhyuk kneeled beside him and helped him get back up to his feet slowly.

“Are you alright? Any injuries?”

The man didn’t say anything, just shook his head. He looked a mixture of anger and sadness as he leaned on the younger man to get his footing back.

“I’ll help you get back home, which way?”

The man pointed and walked with Minhyuk all the way to his tiny home. It wasn’t until they reached the small house that the man spoke.

“Thank you for this. I don’t know if I could have made it back myself.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I wish that I could do more. This… this isn’t right.”

“No, it isn’t. But what can we do?” The man reached in his pocket and grabbed his key before opening the door. Minhyuk had thought the same thing many times already.

_What can we do?_

_What can_ I _do?_

“Fight them off.” He declared after helping the man inside and setting him in a chair. The man laughed, a short chuckle.

“Maybe, but it’ll be a short fight. They have guns, riot gear, and there will always be more of them. We can’t fight fire without any of our own.”

He was right, Minhyuk had to admit. They had no plan of attack; only a far-off dream and magic flowers.

“But you’re young. You have a light in you, I can tell. You’ll find a way.”

Minhyuk hoped that the man was right. For everyone’s sake.

* * *

 

Jooheon had left the greenhouse as the sun was setting. He had opted to go the long way home and pick up some more bandages and things for Hyungwon. The latter was healing well but still needed a few more weeks of rest before he would be healthy again. Jooheon thought of him as a big brother and felt as if he needed to take care of him in any way that he could. His only worry was that the stores would close before he made it.

“Stop right there!” There was a call from behind him that stopped Jooheon in his tracks. Were they talking to him?

“Turn around slow, Jooheon.” He did as he was told and felt like he had just been punched in the gut.

Standing maybe a few yards away was Hyungwon’s father and four other officers. In the dim light of the street lamps the commander looked even scarier than usual.

“Have I done something wrong, sir?” Jooheon tried to keep any sarcasm out of his voice, but it was hard.

“You know exactly what you’ve done. Where is my son?”

“What makes you think I know? Didn’t he get kidnapped by bandits?”

“You and your little band of delinquents know exactly what happened. You poisoned my son and turned him against me. This all started with you, and that’s how it’s going to end. Take me to my son and I might just arrest you. Don’t make me ask twice.”

The officers had already started closing the distance between themselves and Jooehon before the commander had finished.

“I swear, I don’t know where he is. You can’t arrest me for not knowing!”

“Says who?  I’m the only authority in this trash heap.”

Jooheon knew that talking his way out would be hopeless, but what else could he do? He took a step backwards and just like that everything happened at once.

The officers took another step and Jooheon knew what he had to do. Two more steps back and Jooheon turned and broke into a sprint. He could hear cursing and running behind him but didn’t dare look back.

_There’s no way I can outrun them all_

His mind was racing as he ran at full speed. Down the empty road, around corners and into the darkness of the town.

_But maybe I can out maneuver them_

Jooheon knew his way around town blindfolded which gave him the advantage as he made his way in the dark.  

He ran into alleys and cut corner, but they were still so close behind. He could hear shouting and commotion but couldn’t slow down even for a second.

_Where can I lose them?_

Kihyun’s house was out of the question; Jooheon couldn’t risk them finding Hyungwon in his weakened state. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were clear across town, he’d never make it there. That left Minhyuk’s house. Jooheon could only pray that the white-haired boy left his back door unlocked or his window cracked.

By the time he reached his destination his chest was already burning and he wasn’t sure how much he had left in him. The footsteps behind him were a safe distance away and he went to Minhyuk’s back door. It was unlocked and he took a moment to thank every god he could of before stepping in and locking the door behind. Jooheon slid down to the floor, breathing harder than ever before. He moved away from the door as soon as he had the energy, hiding away in the bathroom.

Jooheon didn’t even realize he was shaking until the adrenaline wore off. He was terrified more than anything. It was nothing less than a mircle that they hadn’t decided to just shoot him. Apparently, he was more important alive.

For now.

He didn’t have the energy or the will to get up and sleep on the bed or the couch, instead slipping into the empty bathtub. Exhaustion took hold of him quickly and he fell asleep, dreams plagued with past horrors and future terror.

* * *

 

“They chased you around town? How did you get out alive?” Minhyuk asked while he gave Jooheon something to drink. Jooheon had found his way back to Kihyun’s in the early hours of the morning. By the time he got there, everyone was up and worried about him. When he explained what happened they were even more worried.

“I lost them at your house. Hid there until morning and came back here before the sun rose.”

Jooheon sat on the couch with Minhyuk and Hyungwon on either side of him. Changkyun, Hoseok, and Hyunwoo sat on the floor facing them. Kihyun was listening as he walked out of the kitchen.

Hyungwon looked like he was about to burst into tears again and Jooheon threw an arm over his shoulder.

“This isn’t your fault. They already had it out for me.”

“What happens when they catch you next time? Or any of you. I can’t just sit here while you all risk your lives for me!” Hyungwon shrugged him off and got up, walking back to his room.

“He’s right” Hoseok spoke up, taking Hyungwon’s place on the couch to address them. “We have to do something before this gets out of hand more than it already is.”

They all silently agreed but no one knew what else to say. Starting a revolt isn’t exactly something you learn in school.

Then Hyungwon came out from his room, a bundle of cloth in his arms. He dropped them in Jooheon’s lap. The younger boy picked them one up and examined it. They were masks made of stretchy fabric. All the other boys grabbed one as well. Hyungwon stood there for a second, like he was trying to gain some courage before speaking.

“If we strike at night we have the most advantages. I remember the hours that my dad kept. Once he’s gone, the security around the command center is more relaxed. Let’s hit them first.”

Minhyuk was the first one to stand up and speak.

“I’m in.” Kihyun and Changkyun nodded stood up as well. Hoseok and Hyunwoo did the same.

“We’re in.”

They were all looking at Jooheon, who was still staring at the mask in his hand. After what felt like hours, he stood up and looked at Hyungwon.

“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully it won't be months before I update again. Between other stories, school, and just plain laziness I was struggling but I think I'm back on track! Your kudos and comments mean a lot to me, thank you!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they start to scale up, cracks begin to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I forgot about this story? Never! I'm back with a very short update that will lead to a very big update sometime soon. Please enjoy!

Hyungwon had never considered himself to be a good planner. For so long he had just followed his father’s orders and lived under his rule. He never made a plan to run away or a plan to move out once he was an adult. Because he never looked ahead. The past and present were already depressing, why look to the future for anything different?

But now the future didn’t look so bleak. His father was only one person in his life now, no longer in control of Hyungwon. Instead he had his friends, a new family that loved him and treated him like a real person. He had a home to protect from the man that had kept him captive. He had Minhyuk, someone that he loved more than he had ever loved anyone, including himself.

While he healed, his mind raced in all different directions. He thought about how to avoid his father and his men while making their plan to take over the town impossible to accomplish. From his bed, he planned their attack.

It would start small. Vandalism, petty theft, things just to keep their attention. If they timed it just right, they could get in and out with ease. They had to keep their attacks at night for now, until they got more protection.

“Once they figure us out, it’s going to get harder to stay hidden. They’re going to up security but won’t send in reinforcements just yet.”

They were all in Kihyun’s living room, sitting around the small table. Hyungwon was explaining his plan, trying to be as detailed and thorough as possible.

“We have very little time in between that to get some weapons of our own. The best chance we have is intercepting one of their shipments. They get new gear, weapons, and resources on a tight schedule. It’ll be easy when we start, but it won’t stay that way for long. We have to be ready for this and all the consequences.”

He wants to give any of them a chance to back out. He wouldn’t blame them, he’s proposing starting a war with little more than some cheap, handmade masks.

None of them do and he isn’t surprised. This was their home long before it was his. They want to protect it and all the people inside. Hyungwon turns to Jooheon, talking more directly.

“I know you’ve faced them before on your own, but its best to only work in pairs and groups for now. And I think we should hold off on using the flowers until we’re sure that this is going to work.”

Jooheon nodded. “I think you’re right. The time just isn’t right yet, but we’ll know.” Hyungwon smiled, glad that they all seemed to be on the same page.

“Now, we need to start collecting. Finding things that will help us get the upper hand quick. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Hyunwoo brought a box of black spray paint. It had been sitting in the back of his dad’s shop for a while and now that it was under new “management”, no one would miss cans.

Hoseok and Changkyun brought some old clothes. Black shirts and pants that could be easily replaced and worn by almost everyone. It would help when they struck at night.

They all made the decision that Kihyun wouldn’t join them because of his leg. The injury had continued to flare up and Kihyun was back in crutches for the time being. Until he healed, he’d take care of things at their home base. It had taken him a while to agree but he knew that in reality all he would do was slow them down.

* * *

 

By the end of the week, Hyungwon was sure that they were ready.  They waited until it was dark, well past the time that security began to lapse.

“We’ll split up and go on different sides. We all know where to meet up and the plan if anyone gets caught. Keep close and watch each other’s backs. Ready?”

Hyungwon was standing in the middle of them, all dressed up and down in black. One by one, each of them nodded and slid on their masks. Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Changkyun went out the back while Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Jooheon slipped through the front. They had scouted the routes to the station over and over so they knew where to go in the dark.

Hyungwon led his group to the front of the station and he could have sworn that he heard his own heartbeat as they stood behind the closest building. He was afraid, this was different than just throwing rocks through the windows by himself. His friends were in danger now too.

Behind him, he felt Minhyuk’s hand on his back.

“We’re right here, we’re with you. Are you ready?” He whispered right into his ear, and Hyungwon felt a wave of calm hit him. He leaned down, picking up a rock before stepping out from behind the shadows.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Alarms rang through the night sky. Men were shouting and families woke up to the chaos. In the dark mess, six young men ran through the streets to get away. They each entered the same house through a different way and didn’t dare turn on any lights. Only in the morning would everyone be aware of the damage that had been done.

* * *

 

It was almost noon by the time Kihyun made his way outside. It was hard to navigate on his crutches again but He made it around town in a timely manner. There was already chatter on the streets about the police station.

“It looks terrible, but they deserve it.” One woman on the street mumbled.

“I don’t know who could’ve done all of that.” Another older lady whispered to her friends.

“It’s about time.” Was heard from several different people.

By the time Kihyun made it to the building he already had a clear picture of what it might look like. The bottom half of the two-story building looked like a complete mess. The windows had been smashed and most of the glass that remained had been covered in black paint. The walls had been marked with black X’s and from what he could see inside so had many of the desks and cabinets. There were officers inside attempting to clean up the mess but they weren’t having much success. The commander stood outside fuming at the whole thing. He was yelling at one of his officers and seemed to be on the verge of hitting him. This wasn’t supposed to happen to them. They were the attackers, not ones that got attacked. What were they going to do know that the tables were turned?

* * *

 

The night raids never happened when they were expected. No matter what the officers did they were always two steps behind the group of vandals. For almost two months these attacks went on. There was never anything physical but a few times one or two boys had been seen and chased around. But they were never caught or identified, leaving all the officers stumped and the commander absolutely furious.

* * *

 

“We have to be smart about this.” Hyungwon sat on the couch, a map of the town laid out of the coffee table. The other boys were all around the table, listening closely.

“The supply truck uses this route.” He drew a line with a pencil, stopping once he reached a specific corner.

“If we want to stop it, we have to do it before it reaches this street. But we can’t do it this time.”

“Why not?” Jooheon asked

“There’s gonna be a lot of security.”

“But if we wait, they’re gonna have more guns, more armor, more everything. We won’t stand a chance.” It was stated by Changkyun.

“If we lay low and let them think they have the upper hand they’re going to slip up. But you guys have to trust me. Are we in agreement?”

Everyone nodded and Hyungwon continued with his plan.

* * *

 

“Are you afraid that we’re going to get caught?” Hoseok asked his boyfriend as they walked on the near empty street. Hyunwoo shook his head, gripping Hoseok’s hand tight.

“No. Hyungwon is smart, he’s got plan after plan. Even if one of us gets caught, we can save each other.”

“You’re right…But what about Jooheon’s…magic? I mean, do you think it’s a good idea? And when are we even going to decide to actually take the stuff?”

“We’ll know when. Why are you so unsure?”

“I don’t know…I just have a bad feeling about this.”

“Don’t…I’ll protect you and you’ll protect me, right?” Hyunwoo smiled at his boyfriend and leaned in. Hoseok laughed and kissed him.

“Right.”

They were walking to Hyunwoo’s father’s house to have dinner with him. Since he had lost his store, the man rarely ever went out and Hyunwoo wanted to cheer him up a little. The house was dark and quiet when they went inside and a sudden chill ran down the couple’s spines.

“Dad?” Hyunwoo called out while Hoseok turned on the lights. All he heard back was a cough, one he followed to the bedroom.

“Dad!” Hyunwoo yelled when he reached the bedroom and saw his father on the ground, struggling to even sit up. He was coughing hard, whole body shaking and wincing in pain. Hoseok followed his boyfriend and helped Hyunwoo’s father sit up.

“Dad what happened?” The older man didn’t answer, just whined in pain.

“Hyunwoo he’s burning up. We need to get him to the doctor.” Hoseok had one hand on his forehead the other support the older man’s back. Hyunwoo didn’t hesitate to pick his father up to carry him. Even now he could feel the intense heat he was giving off.

* * *

 

“He’s going to be okay, it’s okay.” Hoseok was doing his best to console Hyunwoo but so far nothing was working. The older boy was wound up tight, waiting for some news on his father. Hoseok held his hands but his whole body was shaking. What was wrong?  Would his father really be okay? And what was Hyunwoo going to do if he wasn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a good enough apology chapter for being away so long. I can't promise that I'll update again in a jiffy, but I can promise that I will finish this story. Thank you for all your kudos and comments, they mean so much to me. Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the thing that you're looking for isn't the cure you thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been so long, but I'm back with a new chapter! I'm not exactly sure how much longer this story will be, but we are reaching our climax. Thank you for supporting this story, I hope you enjoy!

Time felt like it flew by. The seasons tumbled forward and days started to blend together. The mysterious group of vandals, only known by the X’s they left behind, were the talk of the entire town. Rumors flew in the marketplace; one said they were a group of cops that had turned on the organization, another suggested they were some kind of half human, half some supernatural creature (sometimes it was vampires, other times they were demons) that came to cause trouble. The only other thing they could be identified by were those white masks, but no one ever saw what was underneath. They didn’t even know how many of them were in the group. Some said as much as ten, others claimed that it was the work of two troublemakers.

The attacks expanded to the stores that had been taken by the police. Things were taken and left in front of doorways of the old storeowners. The paint on the stores, station, and even the commander’s home made their message clear.

**We Will Protect This Town**

This group, nicknamed the X-Clan, was a mystery loved by the townspeople and hated by the police.

* * *

 

At Kihyun’s house, Hyungwon was taking a nap on the couch. He usually slept during the day now, his schedule keeping him up most of the night. The bruises and cuts left on him by his own father had healed and gone but scars still remained. He didn’t dream as much now, rarely getting to that stage of sleep in the past few months.

When he woke up he found himself alone. The house was usually full, an unofficial base for the group. With himself, Jooheon, and Changkyun as almost permanent guests and Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk staying over most of the time, it made him uneasy to be alone. Stretching out and standing up, he headed to the other rooms to check. Both bedrooms were empty but when he made his way back to the living room he heard something from the kitchen.

“Guys?”

No answer, but there was a low whisper. He stepped in the kitchen and was greeted by a loud shout.

“Happy birthday!” All six of them were there, hidden just to surprise him. In the back of his head Hyungwon vaguely remembered telling Minhyuk that his birthday was coming up, but he didn’t expect this. The kitchen was decorated with color paper and confetti. Minhyuk was holding a cake, covered in thick white frosting and strawberries. The others rushed to him, Changkyun pulling him into the kitchen as Hoseok lit the candles. On the counter Hyungwon saw a couple wrapped gifts.

Hyungwon was stunned silent. He hadn’t celebrated a birthday in a very long time. His father never cared to even remember the day let alone get him something.

“Blow out the candles, make a wish.”

Hyungwon stared at the cake before him, then looked to all his friends. Their smiling faces, their warm energy. He smiled bright and blew out the candles.

“It came true.”

* * *

 

They cut the cake in the living room, sitting in a circle on the floor as they ate. Hyungwon was the center of the attention, getting love from everyone. Minhyuk had made the cake and Hyungwon savored every single bite of the fluffy sweetness. The white-haired man was sitting by his side, head resting on Hyungwon’s shoulder. The two had grown even closer and Hyungwon had to admit that his feelings were more than just friendly. Still, he never said anything and just enjoyed the closeness they shared.

After the cake had been devoured, they brought out the presents. Three gifts of different sizes, all wrapped in bright, multicolored paper.

“Open this one first!” Kihyun insisted, pushing a square box in his hands. Hyungwon did, pulling off the paper and opening up the box. Inside was a canvas messenger bag, a little rough but still nice. Since he had been at Kihyun’s house, he didn’t have much of anything that was his own. It was a small gift, but he loved it.

“Okay, this one next.” Hoseok said, giving him a cylinder-shaped gift. It was full of sweets, all of Hyungwon’s favorites. Before he had rarely been allowed to eat anything sweet back in his father’s house.

“Here’s this one.” Minhyuk nudged his side and handed him the last gift. He unwrapped it and smiled brightly. It was a hardback journal, brand new with crisp white, lined paper. He ran his fingers across the first page, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. It was small stuff, just a tiny gathering of a couple friends. But it meant so much to him. To be a part of a family that really loved him.

“Thank you.” He sniffled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “This is the best birthday ever. I love you all.”

“And we love you!” Minhyuk exclaimed, hugging him close. Everyone followed, crushing him in a group hug. Hyungwon let those happy tears flow, hugging back with all his heart.

* * *

 

They had decided not to do anything that night and split off like they usually did. Hoseok and Hyunwoo went home, followed by Changkyun. Jooheon and Kihyun went to sleep early that night in Kihyun’s house. Under the darkness of night, Hyungwon and Minhyuk snuck off to the white-haired boy’s home. Though it had been a long time since he had left his father’s house, after that brutal attack, he was still afraid to be seen around the town. Well, he had been afraid.

“What are you writing?” Minhyuk questioned as he climbed into to bed. Hyungwon was sitting up in the bed, writing something in his journal.

“It’s a letter. To my dad.”

Minhyuk slid closer to him, resting his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “Why?”

“I’m of age now. Meaning even if he sees me, he can’t do anything. I don’t have to hide anymore.”

Minhyuk didn’t say anything else, just watched as he continued to write out the letter.

**_To my father,_ **

**_It’s been a long time now, hasn’t it? Since you tried to kill me and I ran away. It was only a few months, but it feels like a lifetime ago. I won’t ask for an apology, I don’t really want one. It wasn’t the first time you’ve beaten me within an inch of my life, but I can assure you that it will be the last._ **

**_I don’t even know if you’re still looking for me, or if you just assumed me dead or long gone after a while. And I doubt you remember what day just passed, but I wanted to tell you._ **

**_I’m an adult now. You no longer have any kind of hold on me. I know this probably won’t stop you but I am done with being afraid of you. I am done with hiding myself away to escape your wrath. You made my life a living hell for so long, but I am taking it back. You can keep looking for me, but you will never own me again. I am my own man._ **

**_Never yours,_ **

**_Hyungwon_ **

Minhyuk read it over when it was finished, heart swelling up with pride. Hyungwon had changed so much since he first found him, a scared boy with a bruised face. He had an air of confidence to him that made him fit to be a leader.

“Are you going to deliver this to him?”

“I was thinking of leaving it on his door. I think I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“Will you?”

“Of course. But, let’s get some rest.”

“Right.”

They shut off the lights and laid down and Minhyuk fell asleep quickly. Hyungwon could hear and feel him breathing beside him, peaceful and content.

As happy as he wanted to feel, Hyungwon was still plagued. Inside, he was still scared. Of his father, of losing his friends, and of being weak. He had done everything that he could to remove this parasite in his head, but it wouldn’t go away. Even as he laid there in the dark he felt like an imposter, faking as a confident leader. Recently his thoughts had all been flocking to the bathtub. He remembered the time he almost let himself drown. When it had first happened, he felt repulsed and was glad that Minhyuk called for him when he did. As time went on, he had begun to feel remorseful. Something was telling him that he should have gone under. That he would feel better if he had just let himself fall.

Sinking.

Sinking.

Sinking

Gone.

Sleep didn’t find Hyungwon that night and it was only when the sunlight started to creep through the windows that he dozed off, just for a couple hours.

* * *

 

Later that day, Minhyuk and Hyungwon taped the later to the door of the commander’s door. It felt strange for Hyungwon to be out during the day and without a mask on. But with Minhyuk by his side, he felt somewhat relaxed.

They decided that they wanted to see the commander read the letter and they didn’t have to wait very long. The stern man walked to his door with his normal escorts and practically ripped the letter off the door. He stood there and read the whole thing before crumbling it up and yelling, throwing the paper on the ground. He looked around but couldn’t see the pair from where they were hiding. Eventually he just went inside, visibly angry.

Walking to Kihyun’s house was a quiet affair. Hyungwon was happy that his father knew, it was one weight lifted off his shoulder. But it didn’t make him relax, body still tense from exhaustion, anxiety and sadness. Minhyuk could sense this and gently brushed his hand by Hyungwon’s. A silent ‘I’m here for you, always’.

“I’m gonna stop by the greenhouse, I’ll see you by at Kihyun’s.”

“You don’t want me to go with you?” Minhyuk asked.

“I’d rather be alone.” Hyungwon said, walking away without a second glance. It hurt him, he wanted to be by Minhyuk. He wanted to be with Minhyuk. But he wasn’t good enough. He just wasn’t enough.

* * *

 

In the greenhouse, he was alone with the flowers. They were in full bloom and gave off a sweet smell. Hyungwon walked back and forth in the rows of flowers, muttering to himself.

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know who I’m supposed to be.”

He felt jittery, running on too little sleep. He wanted to go to sleep so badly.

“What did he do to me? Why can’t I let go?” Hyungwon felt tears fall and he didn’t bother to stop them. What was he doing? He forgot why he came in here.

“Why, why why is this happening? Why, why why?!”

The room started to shift and he got dizzy. He felt sick, falling down on his knees. He was sobbing now and gasping for air. He was scared, he was suffocating. Hyungwon wanted to scream but all he could do was cry.

He sat there for what felt like hours until he could breathe right again. He wiped away he tears but he couldn’t hide how red his eyes were and how sick he felt. Did he eat today? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t really care but he knew someone would ask him.

He made it to Kihyun’s on muscle memory, walking into the house as nonchalantly as he could manage. Everyone was there except Hyunwoo and everyone could see how he looked. No one said anything. They didn’t know what to say. That’s okay, he didn’t want to talk.

Hyungwon went to Minhyuk, he always went to Minhyuk. The older boy was on the couch and Hyungwon fit himself beside him. He fell asleep quickly, too exhausted to fight.

His dreams were full of fire and beating hearts.

* * *

 

Hyunwoo sat in the clinic beside his father. He visited him every day but it had been weeks since the man had been able to acknowledge his existence. They had tried so many medicines and treatments, draining all the savings that they had managed to scrape up.

“It’s not looking good.” The doctor came in, sitting beside him. She had been treating him since Hyunwoo had brought him in, and he could feel her genuine sadness.

“Is there anything else you can do?” Hyunwoo was scared. He didn’t want to lose his dad.

“There are a few more medicines, but they’re not cheap.”

Hyunwoo didn’t say anything immediately, reaching over to hold his father’s hand.

“I don’t care how much it costs. I just want him to be better.”

“Well…If you can get the money together, I can start the process of ordering it. But,” She stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. “I suggest you do it quickly, I don’t think he has much more time.”

After she left, Hyunwoo pulled out the mask he always kept beside him. The fabric had seen better days but it was still soft and stretchy. For the past few months putting on that mask and running off at night had been an escape from the reality that was crashing down on him now. But now, as he sat there and stared down on it, he was confused.

“Dad. I promise I’ll get the money. You’ll get better, I promise.”

* * *

 

It affected them all differently. They wished that it could have been easy, that it was fun to just mess with those terrible higher ups. And it was for the most parts, but it wasn’t a cure.

Hyungwon was barely sleeping or dreaming and when he did, all he could see was nightmares. Some days felt like nothing but burdens. He wanted to finally live, love and learn for the most part. But another part was telling him that all he wanted to do was die.

Minhyuk pretended that everything was fine. He would follow Hyungwon to hell and back with a smile on his face. But behind that he was just a kid who trusted easily and got burned over and over again. Maybe if he didn’t admit his feelings he wouldn’t get hurt. Maybe he was still lying to himself.

Kihyun was constantly in pain. He hated his own body but his pride meant too much to him to ask for help. Sometimes he would see his parents in town and realize that they don’t seem to miss him at all. He wanted this pain to go away and he wanted to just disappear.

Changkyun would sit in his old house for hours, trying to write a letter to his mother. All the drafts ended up in the trash because words could never portray the hurt that he felt. _Why did you leave me and go to him? Don’t you remember what he did to me?_ He blamed himself but he didn’t know what he did that made both of his parents leave him.

Hoseok sat in his house and cried. He cried for his friends because he could feel their pain and he couldn’t do anything to help. He cried for his boyfriend, who had lost so much and was still losing more. He cried for his family because no matter what his father said to him, he was still his son. He cried for himself, because he felt so much and could do so little.

Hyunwoo wanted to be a good person. But he also wanted to save his father and stop these people from hurting his friends. He didn’t think that he could do both. He stayed up at night, contemplating if the ends really could justify the means.

Jooheon was starting to forget his parents’ faces. Every time he tried to remember all he could see was blood and dirt. Some nights he thought about destroying the flowers and dumping out all his serum. He knew that without it he would surely die, but some nights he just didn’t care.

They were all broken and breaking. They were trying to fix each other so that they could fix themselves. They were full of flaws and uncertainty. They couldn’t find a cure for their individual sickness, but they would keep searching. That’s what made them good. Despite all the imperfections, the sadness, and the confusion, they kept on trying. They continued helping other people. They kept on helping each other.

The X-Clan didn’t find each other through a series of unconnected coincidences. They were meant to be there, to be together. They were meant for something more.

Sometimes you have to be brought down to your very lowest before you can fulfill your true protentional. You have to be completely broken before you can be fixed.

They still had lower to go. They still had more that had to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I just want to say thank you for supporting this story. I read all the comments, especially when I'm having writers block or just having a bad day. It means so much to me. This summer is all about writing for me, so I hope to have more chapters out to you soon. If I can, I want to finish this before August. Again, thank you so much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon keeps falling. The lower he gets, the harder it is to see the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a little longer to post this, but I figured it would be best to get it out and keep writing. Please enjoy!

_One week later_

They went out as a group during the day now. No masks, no sneaking around or hiding. It was a way for Hyungwon to test out his new found freedom. He hadn’t seen his father yet but the police didn’t seem to be messing with him. They kept a close eye, sure, but made no move to return him to his abuser.

The town was not as lively as it had been when Hyungwon first moved. Most of the younger residents and families had moved away, the violence from the police and confusion from the vandals pushing them to leave. There were some houses that had just been foreclosed and left empty. Hyungwon had found one to stay in when he wanted to be alone, but for the most part they stayed away from those broken down buildings.

The older people in the town, the majority that was left, always treated them well. They would invite them in, offer them food and tell them stories of their childhood. In return, the boys would help them around the house and keep the police from bothering them too much. It wasn’t a perfect system, but they learned to work with what they had.

* * *

 

Inside the greenhouse, the flowers were blooming once more.

“Soon enough, they’ll be ready to be turned into serum.” Jooheon told them one day as they walked around town. Though the serum was the main purpose for the flowers, each one of them always carried a bundle of their own. Sometimes they would leave them with the people they helped but usually the bunches stayed in their pockets.

“How do you do that anyways?” Hyungwon asked.

“It’s a pretty simple process but really sacred. The flowers are pressed and mixed with oils, a few words are spoken. Easier with more people around but I manage it pretty well.” Jooheon stated plainly. They hadn’t talked about taking the serum in a long time, they didn’t seem to need it. But as tension rose and something bubbled under the surface of their problem it was becoming clear that they needed something to push them over the top in this battle.

* * *

 

It was gloomy the day it happened. Hyungwon, Jooheon and Hyunwoo were walking towards the greenhouse, a normal occurrence. Hyunwoo was the first one to notice the voices and led them onto the street towards them.

There, two older men were standing behind a long table with shoes on top. The boys recognized them as salesmen that had been kicked out of their store like so many others. The shoes were probably the last of their inventory.

In front of them were 4 officers. They were in their usual full body gear and carrying guns. All of them were messing with the table, poking around at the shoes with their weapons.

The group of three took one look at each other before deciding to take action. They walked as casually as possible up to the officers, Jooheon making first contact.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What seems to be the problem?” He ever so gently pushed the men away and made his way to the table, addressing the older men.

“These rascals giving you trouble?”

“They are trying to confiscate our products!” One of them explained.

Hyunwoo came up between the officers as well, making a finger gun at one before sitting down at the table and facing them all. Hyungwon came up on the other side of the table, standing by the two old men and making sure they were okay.

The officers were taken by surprise and looked at each other before setting their eyes back on the teenagers.

“This is none of your business, get out of here.” One of the officers said, turning his gun towards them.

“Actually, it is our business. You see, these fine gentlemen are under our protection.” Jooheon stated, stepping up. The gun was inches from his chest as he grabbed the barrel. “So if you mess with them, you’re messing with us.”

The look in his eyes was deadly as he lifted the barrel right to his head. The officers were stunned as he teased them.

“I don’t think you want to mess with us.”

When the officers didn’t say anything, Jooheon backed away and smirked, sitting beside Hyunwoo at the table.

“They’re not causing any trouble, just back off.” Hyunwoo stated casually, but he looked just as ready to fight as Jooheon. Hyungwon hopped over the table, flower bundle in hand.

“Tell my dad that we don’t need anyone bullying these people around.” He slipped the bundle into the officer’s front pocket, smiling.

“See you later.”

The officers were silent, but soon walked away. The trio stayed at the table for the rest of the day and helped the two pack up as soon as the sun started going down.

* * *

 

On the way back to Kihyun’s house, Hyungwon took the lead.

“They’re just getting worse. We should hit them soon, before they hit us.”

“I agree. But tonight, we should eat and get some rest. Especially you.” Jooheon said, wrapping an arm around his friend. Hyunwoo agreed but before they made it to the house he separated from them, heading to the clinic to see his dad.

* * *

 

“You did what?!” When Hyungwon and Jooheon returned to the house and told the story of what happened, Minhyuk was not happy. The rest of the group (minus Hyunwoo) sat around and watched he and Jooheon argue.

“Are you insane? What if he had pulled the trigger?” He was practically yelling, voice shaky and laced with worry.

“It’s okay. He didn’t and we’re here.” Jooheon said it in an attempt to console him.

“What if you’re not next time?”

“We can’t afford to think about that.”

“This is an important conversation and we will all talk about this. But let's calm down and eat first."  Kihyun interrupted, already on the way to the kitchen. The pain in his leg had become intense and he was back in his crutches full time. Changkyun helped him and they all settled down enough to get ready to eat.

* * *

 

Hyunwoo sat at the clinic, holding his father’s hand. It hurt to see him like that. It was nothing like losing his mother. That had been painful but quick, like tearing off a bandaid. But this was somehow worse. His father was slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

He knew he didn’t have enough money for the medicine his father needed. He knew what he was thinking about doing to get it was wrong. But he had no choice.

“I can’t lose you Dad. I’m gonna get the money, I swear. I love you.” He kissed his forehead before leaving, wiping the tears away as he passed by the nurses.

* * *

 

By the time Hyunwoo made his way to Kihyun’s they were halfway done with dinner. They didn’t say anything about his lateness, just greeted him warmly. He made sure to kiss Hoseok before heading to the couch where Jooheon sat.

“How is he?”

“I…I need your help. To get the money.”

“Of course, anything.”

* * *

 

A few days passed without incident. They stayed together when they went out just in case the officers wanted to get back at them. So far, they seemed to be keeping their distance so the group did the same.

It was simply the calm before the storm.

They were under one of the bridges, just sitting on random rocks and junk and play fighting with sticks. It was a peaceful kind of day until the commander arrived.

Hyungwon felt his presence before he saw him walk up with some other higher up officers. They weren’t dressed up in full gear but a few of them did have guns strapped to their sides.

All seven of them tensed up, throwing down their sticks as the men walked closer. The commander didn’t seem to pay them any mind, walking straight to his son.

“Hyungwon.”

The brunette stood up, standing just a couple inches above his father. He put on a brave face but found it hard to even look the man in the eye.

“Father.”

The commander’s face didn’t show any kind of emotion as he stared at him.

“You disgust me.”

“Wh-“ Hyungwon’s argument was cut off by a harsh slap to the side of his face. In comparison to all the other wounds his father gave him it didn’t really hurt physically. Mentally, it threw him off entirely. All the strength he tried to show, the bravery he conjured up, all of it was thrown away with that hit.

“You deserve to burn with this trash." Was the last thing his father said before turning and walking away.

Hyungwon stood in a stunned silence for a few seconds, absolutely terrified to even look at his friends behind him. A hand found he shoulder and he shrugged it off. He was disgusted with himself.

“He’s a monster.” Minhyuk said. “They all are.”

Hyungwon wanted to agree. He wanted to say something, anything.

Instead, he ran. He ignored the calls behind him and just kept going, tears coming down and blurring his vision. He just wanted to disappear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting into events in the mv! I'm working on the next chapter already! Thank you for reading!
> 
> As a side note, if you follow Haikyuu and like Asanoya, I have another ongoing fic. Check it out!
> 
> If you like what I do and want to see more, please check out https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is trying to learn how to lead but he keeps stumbling backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter here! Please enjoy, and check the end notes for more!

Minhyuk searched for what felt like hours, looking for any trace of Hyungwon. He had sent everyone else back so the other boy wouldn’t feel overwhelmed when he was found but it made it a little harder to find him. He walked around the streets, asking passersby if they had seen him around and eventually got the direction that he had ran.

Though he started thinking the worst he did he best and kept looking. Finally, he found him in an abandoned, broken down house.  He walked through the house until he reached the back bedroom. Hyungwon was standing there, leaning on the wall. In his hand was his white mask. From the look of his face, he had been crying. Red rimmed eyes didn’t bother to look up when Minhyuk walked in.

“You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Doesn’t matter. I always end up alone anyways.”

“Hyungwon…” Minhyuk didn’t want to invade his personal space so he stood beside him, staring down at the floor.

“I used to think my mom left me. She got tired of my dad and just ran away. Then that day…When my dad beat me up, he said something to me.”

“What?”

“’I should have killed you both when I had the chance.’ I’ve thought about that phrase a lot lately. I think…I think he killed my mom.”

Minhyuk didn’t know what to say. That seemed too far, even for someone like the commander.

“I’m s-“

“Either way, she’s gone.” Hyungwon continued, looking up from the mask.

“And I’m here. I’m trying to fight but it’s not enough.”

“What are you saying?” Minhyuk turned to face him and Hyungwon did the same. “Are you saying we should just surrender?”

“No. I’m saying we’re not doing all that we can. We’re skirting around the actual problem.”

Hyungwon took a deep breath, as if forcing the words out was becoming too much.

“I’m going to talk to him. Face to face. Alone.”

“Hyungwon, no! You can’t do that!”

“I have to! I can’t keep hiding behind a mask! I need him to see me.”

Minhyuk shook his head, fear obvious on his face.

“The last time you were alone with him-“

“I know what happened! I think about that every day, it keeps me up at night. But if I’m going to get over this fear, I have to do it. I have to.”

“Hyungwon, at least let me go with you.” Hyungwon wanted to protest but he knew that if he didn’t agree, Minhyuk wouldn’t let him go at all.

“…Fine. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. Now will you please come home with me, please?” Minhyuk leaned in, hugging him close. Hyungwon responded, but only halfheartedly. He wanted so much to hold the other boy, to tell him how much he meant to him but something was holding him back. Something told him that he wasn’t good enough for Minhyuk. That he might never be.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Hyunwoo and Jooheon meet up at the greenhouse. They sat in the middle of the flowers in a tense silence.

“Are we really doing this?” Jooheon broke it first.

“You don’t have to come with me.”

“I’m not going to let you do this by yourself. I got your back.” Jooheon reached out and Hyunwoo grabbed his hand, silently sealing their pact.

“Tomorrow.”

“Then it’s done. We’ll meet at the spot, and I’ll bring it.”

Hyunwoo nodded, squeezing his hand.

“Thank you for this.”

“Hey, that’s what family’s for.”

* * *

 

Hyungwon laid in bed that night, listening to Minhyuk’s soft and even breathing. He couldn’t sleep, he felt too nervous. The anxiety of facing his father again was making his stomach turn. He had been up all night now, the sun starting to peak over the horizon.

He couldn’t let Minhyuk go with him. The other man would definitely try and stop him or get between him and his father. If anything happened to Minhyuk Hyungwon would never forgive himself. So, he rolled over and kissed the other boy’s forehead before getting up as quietly as possible.

By the time Minhyuk woke up, Hyungwon was standing in front of his father’s house. His onetime cage and the place where he almost died.

Hyungwon stepped up to the door and knocked twice. A few moments later his father opened the door and looked surprised to see him there. There was no warmth in his eyes at the sight of his son, only cold hatred. Hyungwon didn’t hold any hope that he would ever receive any kind of love from his father, nor would he give any to him.

“We have to talk.”

The commander held his gaze for a moment before nodding and allowing Hyungwon inside.

* * *

 

The house felt like a prison the moment Hyungwon stepped in. He made sure to face his father so the man couldn’t catch him from behind. The commander kept his eye on him, looking in disgust while he sat down in his chair.

“What do you want?” Hyungwon broke the tense silence.

“Excuse me?” His father’s low voice almost made him take a step back but he was determined to stand his ground.

“Why did we come here? What plan does your group have?”

“It’s your group too Hyungwon. You were born into this order.” His father said it so matter of factly, like it was obvious.

“You have strayed away from our word. I tried to teach you the way and you ran away.”

“You tried to kill me. And for years you beat me. What did you expect me to do?”

“I expect you to learn your place!” Hyungwon’s father stood up again, raising his voice to assert his dominance over the situation. “You will stop consorting with that witch and become the respectable man you’re supposed to be.”

“Witch? What are you talking about?”

“Jooheon. That witch comes from a family that killed some of our own. They tried to keep our birthright from us!”

This time Hyungwon did take a step back. His father was beginning to frighten him even more.

“We are closer to the Heart than ever before. I won’t let that witch take it from us.”

“What are you talking about?” His father didn’t answer, just picked up his ‘holy book’ from off the table.

“You will repent for your ways and come back to your home!” He thrust the book into his chest but Hyungwon pushed it away.

“You can’t control me anymore!”

“I am your father and you will do as I say!!” Again, he slapped his son. Hyungwon stumbled back in shock but this time took a swing of his own. Before he could think, he and his father were in a full blown fight. They were running to the things and knocking over furniture.

Because of his more built size, Hyungwon’s father wrestled him to the ground. He wrapped his hands around his neck and started to squeeze.

“No child of mine will live in sin!” Hyungwon was losing air fast and reached his arms out for anything to help him. Just within his grasp was the book, so he took it and swung it towards his father’s head as hard as he could. This stunned him just enough to allow Hyungwon some recovery time that he used to make some distance between him.

Once he caught his breath he made for the door and ran like hell. He ignored his father’s yells of rage and ran until he couldn’t hear him anymore.

He felt crushed and defeated. He had failed to hold his own against his father again. Now he was bruised again. How was he going to face Minhyuk like this? Face any of them?

He couldn’t, he decided. Instead of heading back to his new home, he found refuge in the abandoned house that he had claimed for his own.

Hyungwon was breaking. He could feel himself slipping farther into a hole of depression and he wasn’t sure that he could get out on his own. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to get out at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with this story and I'm so glad you're all enjoying this. https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start labeling each section so it doesn't get too complicated. Please enjoy, check the bottom for more!

Minhyuk was pacing around in Kihyun’s living room. He felt terrible thinking about Hyungwon being alone with his father. As soon as he woke up he realized that Hyungwon had gone without him and panicked. He went to Kihyun’s house in hope that he had stopped there but only Kihyun and Changkyun were in the house.

“What are you going to do?” Changkyun asked from where he was on the couch, wrapping Kihyun’s ankle up.

“Maybe I can catch him still. But I don’t know what time he left. For all I know he could already be in that house. He could be…”

“Don’t think like that.” Kihyun added, moving his leg to test the bandage. Since he was hurt all over again, his leg just got worse. Still, his pride wouldn’t let him take the serum just to relieve the pain.

“How can I not? You remember what happened to him. When I opened the door and saw him there, beaten and bloody…it was like my heart stopped. I never want him to suffer like that again.”

“Neither do we.” Before they could help him decide, Hoseok burst through the door.

“Hey, has anyone seen Hyunwoo? He wasn’t home when I got back and he didn’t leave a note.” He sounded out of breath, like he had ran all the way to the house.

“No, he hasn’t been here today. Now that I think about it, neither has Jooheon.” Kihyun said, reaching for his crutches so he could stand.

“What is going on today?!” Minhyuk said, sounding exasperated. He headed towards the door.

“I’m going to find Hyungwon. If I see the others I’ll tell them to come here.”

* * *

 

He walked to Hyungwon’s father’s house first, still holding onto the hope that Hyungwon hadn’t gone there yet. When he got there the commander was outside, yelling at one of his officers. He had a bruise on the side of his face and looked ready to explode.

_He must have already left._

Minhyuk didn’t waste any more time there and headed towards the abandoned house that he had found the brunette in the day before. Surely if Hyungwon had gone anywhere but home it would be there.

He retraced his steps from yesterday and found himself in front of the old, rundown house. All the windows and doors were either broken or gone and most of the furniture and appliances had been ripped out. He walked in slowly, listening for anyone.

“Hyungwon?”

“Go away.” The muffled voice came from the back of the house. He could just barely see Hyungwon. The other boy was sitting on the floor, wearing his mask.

Minhyuk walked towards the back.

* * *

 

**Hyunwoo**

Hyunwoo was standing in the alley, watching people come and go. He was shaking, trembling with nervousness. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but he had already decided. It had to be done.

Jooheon walked into the alley as casually as possible. He had a bag in hand and handed it off to Hyunwoo who took it and opened it up. Inside was just a gun and two masks. Hyunwoo looked over at Jooheon. He wanted to ask where he got the gun but wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

“Are you ready to do this?”

Hyunwoo nodded, motioning to the store just a block away.

“There’s a couple people inside, but I think we can handle it.”

Jooheon nodded, taking the bag back. He reached inside and grabbed one of the masks, dropping it on this ground.

“What-“

“After this, we won’t need them.” Jooheon said. Hyunwoo hated when he was all mysterious but that wasn’t really a conversation they should be having right now. With the other mask Jooheon wrapped up the gun.

They both stood there for a while. Jooheon seemed calm and collected, like this sort of thing was commonplace in his life. Hyunwoo was feeling all his emotions at once. A knot was forming in the pit of his stomach and he was moments away from losing his nerve. But then he thought about his father, how sick he was, and how Hyunwoo couldn’t bear to lose him. He had to do this.

He watched someone walk out of the store and built up every ounce of his strength.

“Now.” Hyunwoo took off out of the alley, running up the street. Jooheon started close behind, bag in hand.

“Here!” He yelled, tossing the bag. Hyunwoo caught it with one hand and pulled the wrapped gun out with the other. They slowed down just enough to barge inside the shop. It was small, with the cashier sitting behind a thick plastic barrier. There was only the cashier and one other patron inside.

“Don’t move!” Hyunwoo shouted as he stepped inside. Both the patron and the cashier shouted in surprise, but didn’t try anything. They lifted their hands up as Hyunwoo pointed his gun. He vaguely heard Jooheon run in behind him but the loudest noise was coming from his own rushing heartbeat.

“Just give us the money, and nobody gets hurt.” Jooheon said, grabbing the bag from Hyunwoo and practically throwing it at the cashier. Hyunwoo kept the gun on the cashier, neither he or Jooheon doing anything when the patron ran to the door. They didn’t care, they just needed this money.

* * *

 

**Minhyuk & Hyungwon**

“Hyungwon please…Just talk to me.”

Minhyuk was sitting crosslegged in front of Hyungwon. The younger boy kept his masked head down and refused to say a thing.

“At least let me see.” Minhyuk reached for the mask to pull it off, but Hyungwon moved his head away.

“Just leave me alone.”

“I can’t. I was supposed to be there with you when you faced him again. You don’t have anything to prove to him or anyone else. I just…just let me see what he did.”

“Stop!” Hyungwon turned his head away again and pushed Minhyuk’s hands away. His voice trembled and it broke Minhyuk’s heart even more.

“Let me see Hyungwon.” Minhyuk let his fingers rest gently on Hyungwon’s collar and slowly inch up towards the end of the mask. Hyungwon didn’t fight anymore, he didn’t have it in him. Minhyuk lifted the mask until he had taken it completely off.

Bruises were already starting to form on either sides of his face and there was a small cut on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were red, like he’d been crying for a while. Minhyuk’s heart dropped at the sight of him. Hyungwon had fought so hard to get over the trauma given to him by his own father, and yet he still came up short.

This couldn’t go on, Minhyuk decided like that. The commander wouldn’t stop until he had ruined Hyungwon and this town beyond repair. Minhyuk had to stop it.

“Stay here, please be safe.” He said it in a calm and even voice, even as his blood was boiling. He stood up and practically ran out of the house.

If he was going to do this, he couldn't do it alone.

* * *

 

**Hyunwoo and Jooheon**

As soon as they left the store, Hyunwoo and Jooheon were running. The few people in the streets made way for them, but it wasn’t enough. The patron had run to the police and they were already following them.

“This way!” Jooheon shouted before running into an alley between two houses. The alley led out into a maze of streets. Hyunwoo followed, ignoring the shouts of the officers behind him. The gun in his hand felt like it weighed a ton and the bag on his shoulder wasn’t much better.

They spilt up in the streets, letting the officers chase whoever they wanted. It wasn’t long before both sides got worn out and lost, but the pair had planned for this.

On the other side of this maze was a small shack that both of them stepped into after slipping away from the few officers. Inside, they tried not to make a sound and listened for the officers outside.

Eventually, the noise became distant and they tried to catch their breath. Hyunwoo dropped both the gun and the bag, sitting down on the ground. Jooheon sat down and grabbed the bag, pulling it into his lap and opening it up. Inside was more than enough money to pay for the medicine that Hyunwoo’s father needed as well as a few glass objects that Jooheon had grabbed.

“Why did you pick those up? They could have broken.”

“You had your reasons for this, I have mine.” He said it very matter of factly, so Hyunwoo let it go.

“We should wait till sundown, a few hours. They’ll be off our backs by then.” Jooheon pulled out the objects for himself and handed the bag back to Hyunwoo. The older man nodded, holding the bag to his chest.

He felt awful for what he did, but he didn’t regret it. Holding the ticket to his dad’s health was worth this feeling. He didn’t know how he would explain this to his father or Hoseok, or anyone. Hyunwoo hoped they would understand.

They waited in silence for the sun to fall.

* * *

 

**Minhyuk**

Minhyuk ran into Kihyun’s house and shut the door hard, alarming the three men in the living room. Kihyun and Changkyun were on the couch while Hoseok had taken one of the chairs. Minhyuk walked over to them, still catching his breath.

“What happened? Is Hyungwon okay?” Hoseok asked first.

“His dad…He hurt him again.” Both Hoseok and Changkyun stood up at that.

“Where is he?!” Changkyun’s voice was a mix of anger and fear. Minhyuk assured them all that he was safe, but that wasn’t what he was here for.

“We have to end this. Enough sneak attacks and running away. We have to send them a message that says we’re done messing around.”

He looked at both Hoseok and Changkyun. “I need your help.”

“Of course.”

“Let’s go!”

Kihyun looked at them all, completely perplexed.

“Kihyun, if Jooheon and Hyunwoo come back, tell them to stay here.”

“Fine, but don’t get yourselves killed.”

The trio left the house, Minhyuk leading them.

“What are we going to do?” Changkyun asked. Minhyuk turned to them, a fire in his eyes that they’d never seen before.

“First, we’re going to need some gasoline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I can't believe we're finally getting into the MV scenes, so exciting! I hope it's everything you guys are hoping to see!
> 
> If you'd like, consider checking out my ko-fi! (Link on tumblr https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/) It would be much appreciated (not required of course, I do this cause I love it!) See you next week with a new update!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a flame!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for more! https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Minhyuk, Hoseok, and Changkyun**

There was only one gas station in the small town. It had been taken over by the new police early on and was used almost solely to fuel their own vehicles. Most people in the town didn’t even own cars so it never caused much of a fuss. This caused a lack of threats so the security there was relaxed with just one guard on duty at a time.

Minhyuk, Hoseok and Changkyun had gone over their plan a few times already. Even now, as they watched the gas station from a safe distance away, Minhyuk was reciting it one more time.

“It’d be best if we could find a container already filled. And it needs to be light enough for one of us to carry. The station is across town and we may need to run.”

Hoseok was going to be on watch duty, making sure that they weren’t caught off guard by reinforcements. Changkyun would play as the distraction while Minhyuk grabbed the gasoline. It’d be harder if the gas had to be pumped, but they’d get it either way.

Changkyun went out first, feigning an injury. He covered his wrist in a cloth and gripped it hard with his other, yelling out in over-exaggerated pain. That distracted the guard enough for Minhyuk to go the other way and get to the gas pumps. Hoseok got closer, keeping his eyes out for other guards and random citizens. Changkyun made sure to be loud, pacing back and forth to keep the attention of the guard and any passersby while Minhyuk searched.

The white-haired boy slipped into the dusty station, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t give himself away by coughing or sneezing. Inside were old pieces of equipment, tables and a few chairs. He could hear Changkyun making a fuss outside but stayed low to the ground.

He mentally jumped for joy when he found some half full, clear containers. A quick whiff told him that this was exactly what he was looking for. Minhyuk grabbed one and made his way back to the door, listening for Hoseok’s distress signal.

After Minhyuk made it out the door and a safe distance away, Hoseok waved for Changkyun and the younger boy ran away from the guard. The officer shouted for him but didn’t chase after, staying at his post.

* * *

 

Once the gasoline was in hand, they needed a few more things. Glass bottles were easy to find and they grabbed several off the street. Same went for rags, torn up to fit in the slim necks of glass.

Next, they swiped a couple lighters from a corner store. Minhyuk was sure that he’d feel bad about stealing later, but this was for Hyungwon. It was for all of them.

They waited until the sun started to set before putting the plan into action. They stationed across the street from the police station, watching officers go in and out. The black X’s on the windows still hadn’t been cleaned.

Minhyuk wasn’t sure if the commander was inside the building and at this point he didn’t care. Even if he wasn’t, their message would be clear:

**This is war**

Hoseok and Changkyun poured gasoline in several glass bottles, topping them with the fuel soaked rags. Minhyuk held onto a lighter, flicking it on a few times.

“Are you really going to do this?” Hoseok asked, Molotov in hand.

“You think I shouldn’t?” Minhyuk didn’t look at him when he answered, eyes trained on the flame in front of him.

“Not at all. In fact, if you didn’t do it I would. But…there’s no turning back after this. It’s us versus them. Serum or no, it’s going to be a fight.”

“Nothing is going to be the same after this.” Changkyun came up beside them holding two bottles. Minhyuk took one and stepped just close enough to get a good look at the building.

“This is for Hyungwon. This is for all of us.”

He lit the end of the rag, pulled back his arm and threw the bottle with all his might.

“Take this, bastards!”

* * *

 

**Hyunwoo and Jooheon**

As the sun set, Jooheon and Hyunwoo left their hideout and sneaked back to the greenhouse. There, Jooheon put away the glass he took.

“I have to get to my dad.”

“Here, take this.” Jooheon handed him a bottle of serum, a bundle of flowers and a lighter. He didn’t know why he needed a lighter, but took it anyways. Before he left, Jooheon put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Be careful out there. I have a bad feeling about tonight.  Give those flowers to your dad, they’ll help him while he sleeps.”

“Thank you Jooheon. For everything.”

“You’re family Hyunwoo, it’s what we do.”

Hyunwoo nodded, giving him a half smile before leaving the greenhouse.

Jooheon had been right about the bad feeling. As Hyunwoo walked, he could feel tension in the air. It only got worse as he made his way to the clinic. When he walked in all he could smell was bleach and it caught him off guard, making him take a step back. The only ones in the front office were the doctor and a nurse. When she saw him, the doctor got up to meet and keep him from walking towards his father’s room.

“Hyunwoo…”

“What’s going on? I have the money now, I can get the medicine. Can I see him?”

“I’m sorry…” The sadness in her voice told him everything that he needed to know.

“No, no, no…” She didn’t even have to say it.

“It happened this morning. I tried to get in contact with you this morning but the body…They took him. I’m so sorry.”

Hyunwoo but his head down, trying to hide his face.

“Can I…can I have a minute alone…”

“Of course. Your father was our last patient. The clinic is closing.”

He nodded, quelling the urge to hug her.

“Thank you for taking care of him.”

“Goodbye Hyunwoo.” She moved away from the door and he let himself in, closing it behind him.

The only thing left in the room was a single cot. It was covered in a sheet with the rest of blankets folded in neat squares in the middle. His father’s last resting place. He probably passed away in his sleep, not knowing where his son was.

Hyunwoo approached the bed slowly, feeling like he wasn’t worthy enough to be standing there. He placed the bundle of flowers on folded squares, choking back a sob.

He had been too young to safe his mother. Not a good enough swimmer, not strong enough. Even now, he wasn’t fast enough to save his father.

Would he ever be enough? In this inevitable war, would he be strong enough to protect Hoseok, to protect his friends? Would he end up being too late or too weak?

Hyunwoo dumped all the money on the bed, tossing the bag on the ground. The notes were meaningless now. Maybe Jooheon had already known that.

He flicked the lighter open and stared at the flame for a moment. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and he felt hopeless. The first bill caught fire easily and it quickly spread to the rest.

Hyunwoo cried, not bothering to cover up his loud sobs. He felt broken from the inside out. As the flames got higher and hotter he pulled out his bottle of serum, staring at the blue liquid. It seemed to glow in the light of the fire.

All Hyunwoo wanted was for this pain to be gone. He didn’t care if the serum killed him or healed him, he just wanted to feel nothing for a while. He uncorked the top, tilted his head back and drank it to the very last drop. For a minute, his vision went blurry and his veins felt like they were on fire. The very last thing he remembered seeing was a bright light and a beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! New chapter in two weeks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What follows the fire will follow you forever.

The flames started as soon as the first bottle hit the window. The next three followed quickly, aiming right for the windows on both floors of the headquarters. In the dry night air, the fire grew fast and the alarms rang out through the city.

As soon as the fire grew officers started pouring out of the building, coughing and covering their faces. More officers, the ones that had been on guard around the town, starting running over to help.

In the shadows across the street Minhyuk, Hoseok, and Changkyun watched the flames. They didn’t say anything, just stared at the commotion in front of them.

A couple officers helped pull out the commander, who fell to the ground as soon as he was outside. The building was already completely engulfed.

Minhyuk started to turn away, addressing his two friends.

“We should get the others, before-“ He was cut off by a shotgun going off. The bullet sped past them and hit the wall behind them.

“Get them!” The commander shouted. They’d been spotted and were now targets.

“Get down and run!” Hoseok yelled after the next one bullet came, inches away from Minhyuk’s face. They listened and took off. Minhyuk went one way, Hoseok and Changkyun sneaked off in a different direction.

Changkyun and Hoseok were chased by two officers right into a shop that was closed for the night. They broke through the door, knocked over shelves and counters as they ran, keeping low to the ground and out of shooting range. They made it to the back and exited, the fire the only light guiding them.

***

Minhyuk ran right into a group of officers heading towards the fire. They were packed in a truck and a few of them jumped off to chase him while the rest continued. He ran towards a dark alley and used the rubble to climb on the roof. He slipped on tiles and had to be careful of weak spots but after a while, he lost them. Even though they were no longer in his sights, he didn’t stop running.

 ***

Kihyun didn’t hear the fire from his house, but he could see the flame clearly at their peak. He knew that it was his friend’s doing. While he was proud of them for doing something, he hoped they wouldn’t get themselves killed in the process.

When shots started to ring out he feared the worse. His friends were out there, fighting for their lives. As he watched from the window he felt pathetic.

“I have to do something.”

He grabbed his crutches and the serum Jooheon had left for him. Pride be damned, he needed all the strength he could get.

***

Hoseok and Changkyun were catching their breath when one of the officers grabbed the youngest. The man took a hold of his arm and twisted it hard, making Changkyun scream out. He fought him but the man was stronger and started pulling him away.

Hoseok didn’t have much time to think before leaping into action. He tackled the officer, making him lose his grip and fall back. Chankyun rolled out of the way while Hoseok landed right on top of him and tried to hold him down.

“Get off! You’re both under arrest!” The man was fighting back and Hoseok wasn’t sure if he could hold him much longer.

Though his arm was throbbing in pain, Changkyun grabbed the closest thing to him, a rock, and hit the officer with it. It wasn’t his full power but he stunned him long enough for Hoseok to knock him out.

As soon as the man was out Hoseok started taking his things. His gun, keys, and radio were all pulled off. Changkyun picked up the gun, the cool metal feeling foreign in his hands.

“Do you know how to use this?” He asked Hoseok. The older boy pocketed the other things he found and shook his head.

“But I have a feeling we’re gonna need to learn. This just the beginning. Come on, we need to find a place for me take care of your arm. Should be a clinic or something around here. We can decide to hide out or find the others later.”

***

Minhyuk didn’t get very far, coming across officers almost everywhere he tried to hide. He was still near the fire itself and the smoke was starting to get to him. The flames had spread to more buildings and it seemed like no one was able to put it out.

Though he felt like he should, Minhyuk didn’t care what the fire consumed. They could rebuild what was left behind. As long as he outlived these officers, he could keep going.

He didn’t stop running until he reached a lot with several jeeps. The officers must have left them behind in a hurry since they were all over the place and not carefully placed. The keys were left in the ignition of some and Minhyuk didn’t even hesitate to hop into one. He started this mess, and he wasn’t about to let his friends get caught in the middle without him.

***

Kihyun had barely made it out of his door before being caught in a crowd of people. Mostly older couples and young families, but he recognized almost all of them. They were running around in a panic, guided by a few young people trying to maintain the peace. Kihyun needed to get to his friends but it was difficult navigating through worried people while on crutches. Even when he got there, what could he do to help them?

He caught sight of a young woman desperately trying to wrap a child’s leg. They were both crying and shaking so she could hardly make any progress. Instead of wading his way through people, he stopped and kneeled beside them.

“Here, let me help.”

He took the bandages from her, inspecting the damage to the boy’s leg. It was a deep cut, but it didn’t look like any other serious damage had been down. She thanked him profusely as he cleaned and properly bandaged the wounds. He took a moment to comfort them both after he was done.

“Everything is going to be alright, don’t worry.”

Before he could get up and continue towards his friends an older woman rushed to him, pulling a young girl.

“Please, you must help my daughter. She’s been burned!”

Kihyun desperately wanted to make sure that his friends were okay but turning away the people of his town felt wrong. He didn’t know how bad the situation was or how bad it was going to get and he didn’t know what other way he could help. In that moment, he made his decision.

“Okay, I can help her. We can take shelter in my house. Tell anyone injured to come there.”

***

Jooheon knew that the fire had been coming, but he never imagined it like this. He climbed on top of a roof to get a better look as the event unfolded. The fire had spread from the police station to the two buildings next door and was only getting bigger. Most civilians had made it across town with no injuries and were trying to the leave the town anyway that they could. Gunfire rang out from all over, echoing off old buildings.

He knew that down there his friends were a fighting. They were fighting to save people, fighting the oppressive police force, and fighting their own demons. He wanted to show them all the path so badly that he had blind to see how much they would lose on the way. Regret grew in his heart, but it was much too late to turn back.

Jooheon got off the roof and headed to the greenhouse. If anything happened to it or the flowers inside their fight would be for nothing. He wouldn’t let all of this pain be in vain

****

Changkyun opened up the door to the clinic, surprised that it was unlocked. The place looked like whoever was there left in a hurry with what they could carry in their hands. Hoseok came up behind him, coughing loudly.

“Smells like something was burning.”

“Yeah. And whoever was in here before tried to strip the place clean.”

“Look for some pain meds and bandages or something. We’ll need them. I’m going to look around.”

Hoseok left him in the front room and he started rooting around behind the nurses' desk. He found a few pill bottles before he heard a crash and yell from the other room.

“Hyunwoo?!”

Changkyun followed the noise to one of the patient rooms. Hoseok was on his knees beside Hyunwoo. The older boy looked like he had just passed out on the floor. Next to him was a badly burned cot and lots of ashes. There were half burned bills scattered around but thankfully no fire to worry about.

“What happened?” Changkyun kneeled beside Hoseok as the other put his boyfriend’s head in his lap.

“I don’t know, I found him just like this. This is the room his dad was in but…I don’t know. Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo please wake up!”

*****

Hyungwon could hear it all from the small abandoned house. He heard the fire spreading and destroying anything in its path. He heard the gunshots fired off in all directions. He could hear people screaming and running away in fear. But despite all this, he felt like he couldn’t move.

He stared at the wall in front of him, expression blank and heart broken. All of this was because of him. He had been too weak to stop his father’s terror on him and had instead unleashed it to the entire town.  Now his father wouldn’t stop until he brought the people to their knees. Hyungwon’s friends would suffer even more for his weakness. All of this, the pain, the heart ache, the loss, was caused by him.

Tears started streaming down his face as he thought about his friends. He couldn’t protect the ones that meant the most to him. He acted like a leader when he was only a coward.

_My dad was right. I’m worthless._

He didn’t deserve his friends’ loyalty. He didn’t deserve Minhyuk’s love, even though he wanted it more than anything. He didn’t deserve to live.

_He should have killed me._

Hyungwon probably sat there for hours, driving himself crazy in all the noise from outside. It wasn’t until he heard something from inside that he turned his head.

It was water, dripping from a faucet. He followed the sound to the bathroom, finding it overgrown with plants. They had cracked through the floor and were surrounded the source of the sound. A small bathtub, still in working condition.

When Hyungwon was very young his father would give him cold baths as a punishment. Sometimes he would hold him until the cold water for a second too long and he would feel his hold body seize up. It was painful, it was terrifying.

Hyungwon stood over the tub, watching water drip from the faucet as he remembered all the pain from his childhood. He thought about how good it would be to just forget as he turned the knob and made the water rush out faster, starting to fill up the tub.

_He should have killed me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying this story! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://ajwritesit.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire continues. Hyungwon can't keep going like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back again! I am so excited to keep this story going, it means a lot to me. One big warning in this story is that there is a suicide scene. I tried to keep it as simple and quick as possible and I added warning labels so please if you have to, you can skip it.

“Hyunwoo! Hyunwoo, wake up!”

Hoseok was desperately trying to urge Hyunwoo awake. He looked around the room for something, anything to help him. The burned money and bed told him that he was probably in here because of his dad, but there was no sign of the man. If Hyunwoo had discovered that his father had passed, he could have done something drastic and that was enough to make Hoseok freak out.

“Hoseok, look.” Changkyun reached over Hyunwoo and grabbed something off the floor. It was a small bottle, identical to the ones that both boys knew were in their pocket. “He must have drank it.”

“What did it do to him?!” Hyunwoo didn’t seem to be sick or feverish, only like he was sleeping. Hoseok was worried but Changkyun pulled his own bottle out of his pocket. Miraculously it had not been broken, just slightly scratched.

“What are you doing? What if they find us and you’re passed out on the floor?”

“Even if they don’t find us, what are we going to do? If we run out now we’ll be caught sooner or later.” He pulled off the top. “Maybe the answer is in this.”

Hoseok hesitated, staring down at Hyunwoo. He would give everything to know what had happened to him. So, he laid him back down on the floor and got his own bottle out and ready.

Changkyun and Hoseok looked at each other for a moment, bottles to their lips.

“Ready?” Changkyun asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Hoseok replied before tilting his head and drinking it down. Changkyun did the same and they felt the blue liquid tingle as it was swallowed down, leaving a warm feeling in its wake.

**

Hyunwoo felt like he was floating. His body was light and the world was full of colors. He heard Hoseok yelling for him, but could say nothing. Even if he could speak, he wouldn’t know how to describe the feeling of his body drifting in the darkness.

Then, he heard something new. It was faint at first, pulling his attention as it gradually got louder. It was a heartbeat, but not his own. He could tell because his own heartbeat was loud and uneven like he had been running, but this beat was steady and even.

Out of the dark came a blue light, appearing and disappearing in line with the heartbeat. It started out small and grew with each new beat. Soon there were more colors, bright purples, and yellows that drew him in. Now the heartbeat was loud, drumming directly into his ear.

From the colors came a flower..no, a heart? It looked like both, but Hyunwoo couldn’t be sure. He tried to lift his arms but they, like the rest of his body, felt like lead. He couldn’t move as the heart flower came closer until it was right in his face. Suddenly he was drowning in color and all he could hear was the heartbeat.

*****

Kihyun helped as many people that he could, letting them find solace in his living room. He sat at the table to rest his leg, staring at the sparkly blue bottle in front of him.

He knew that he couldn’t make it anywhere on his crutches. It was still dark, but the sun would be up soon. He needed to make sure that his friends were okay, he had to do something. Finally, he lifted himself out of his seat and limped towards the door.

He left his house and sat outside, popping the glass bottle open.

“This better be worth it.”

He tilted his head back and drank it to the last drop.

***

//Warning!!//

Hyungwon watched the tub fill up to the top. He put his hand down in the water, tensing up from the cold. Around the tub, there were overgrown plants that cracked through the tiles. He couldn’t hear the chaos anymore. The only sound he could hear was his father yelling inside his head.

_“You’re an embarrassment!”_

_“No child of mine will live in sin!”_

_“I should have killed you both when I had the chance.”_

Silent tears fell down his cheek but he didn’t bother to wipe them away. He stopped the faucet when the water filled up.

_“I am your father, I own you!”_

_“Worthless, pathetic.”_

“Poor excuse for a human being,” Hyungwon whispered to himself as he sat in the tub fully clothed. The excess water poured out over the sides to make room for his body. He was tired, so tired. Tired of fighting his father, tired of being beaten up. He was tired of trying to heal. He was tired of letting his friends down. He wouldn’t let them down anymore.

He thought about Minhyuk and started crying more. He wanted to be strong for him, he wanted to so bad.

He started sinking his head into the water, feeling the water pull him down and hold him there. He was sinking, he was leaving.

Hyungwon was gone.

///Scene Over!!//

***

Minhyuk searched the burning town on the jeep but found no one. It was no use, almost everything was destroyed. He stopped at the clinic, untouched by the fire, hoping to find one of his friends.

Inside he found Hoseok and Changkyun passed out on the floor. Hyunwoo was awake, watching over them both.

“Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo what happened?” Minhyuk kneeled beside him, shocked and on edge. Hyunwoo looked out of it still like he had just woken up himself.

“We all took the serum. I saw…I don’t really know what I saw.”

Minhyuk stared at him in awe. He didn’t look any different physically, but there was something in his eyes that let him know that he was telling the truth.

“Well we can’t leave them here, we don’t know how the fire will spread. Help me get them in the jeep. Take them to the spot, I have to find Hyungwon.”

Hyunwoo agreed, picking up Hoseok first and carrying him outside. Both Hoseok and Changkyun were completely out of it and didn’t even flinch as they were carried out and set in the jeep.

When he opened the back of the Jeep, Minhyuk noticed two large chests. They were army grade and probably more expensive than he could comprehend. It made him a little happy knowing that he had something that they obviously needed.

Once the two sleeping men were safely in the jeep, Minhyuk watched Hyunwoo drive off.

He had to find Hyungwon and make sure that he was okay. As the sun started to come up on the town, he ran towards the abandoned house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and continued love. If you want to know more or support me, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ajwritesit) ! Thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't your time yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for another update! Thank you all for reading, please enjoy!

Kihyun woke up with a gasp in the middle of the street. He had just seen the strangest thing, a flower that was beating like a heart. It bombarded his senses right until he woke up. As he did, he saw that the sun was starting to rise. How long had he been asleep? With the help of his crutches, he stood and headed further into town, determined to find his friends.

As he limped through the ash-covered streets, he realized that he wasn’t hurting. His leg was carrying his weight more than ever before. He started picking up the pace, walking at a steady rate without a limp. Kihyun threw one crutch, then the other, and broke out into a run. He was healed! But he had no time to celebrate. Now he had to find his friends.

****

Changkyun woke up in the back of the jeep first, bouncing with the bumps it made as it went along. He held his head, trying to figure out just where he was and what had happened but it was like he could still see the heart beating when he closed his eyes. Like he could still hear the steady beating under the sound of the jeep.

Beside him, Hoseok woke up in a shock, reaching out for something that wasn’t there anymore. They both took a second to adjust and sit up before looking at each other. Changkyun asked first.

“Did you see it too?’

“Yeah, I think I did.”

The back of the jeep was covered, so neither had a view of who was driving the jeep.They turned towards the front seat, both hesitantly heading over to look. If it was a single officer, they might be able to take him. If it was two or if he was armed, they might be in trouble.

“Are you guys awake?”

Hyunwoo’s voice from the front sent a wave of calm through them and they relaxed.

“Yeah. Where are we going?” Hoseok said as he sat down on a metal chest, holding on so he wouldn’t bounce.

“Heading up to the spot. Minhyuk is going to find Hyungwon and meet up. Not sure about Jooheon and Kihyun.”

“Did you see it? When you drank the serum?” Changkyun asked over the engine. Hyunwoo didn’t respond at first, navigating up a hill. Finally, he parked the jeep and killed the engine.

“I did. I don’t know what it was…but I saw it.”

***

Minhyuk got lost in the burnt town. He walked through ash and dodged breaking beams on his way to the abandoned houses. The places were nothing more than empty husks before and after the fire, but he could tell a lot of damage was done.

He couldn’t worry about that. He needed to find Hyungwon. He feared that the fear might have reached him and he had been caught by fleeing officers. Or worse, he had been burned by the flames.

Minhyuk broke into a sprint when he caught sight of the house, running right through the front door. It was untouched by the fire.

“Hyungwon? I’m back. We need to go.”

He walked through the house, listening for a response. Nothing came and he couldn’t see anyone.

“Hyungwon?”

He made it to the back bedroom, finding the mask on the floor. He turned to the bathroom, listening for anything.

He walked through the doorway and froze.

Hyungwon was in the tub with his head under the water, legs hanging out of the other end. Minhyuk felt his heart stop for a moment. Hyungwon wasn’t moving, who knows how long he had been there.

Minhyuk ran over and kneeled beside him, pulling Hyungwon’s to his head was out of the water.

“Hyungwon, Hyungwon? Please, please don’t be gone.” He wiped the water and wet hair from his face, gingerly running his fingers over his face. Hyungwon’s lips were blue and his entire body was freezing.

Minhyuk sobbed, letting his hands fall and laying down on the floor. He cried like he never had before, unable to even move from his spot. Tears blinded him and his heart leaped up into his throat. How could he be so stupid, leaving Hyungwon alone like that? He should have stayed, comforted him. Now  Hyungwon was gone.

“Please come back, please come back.”

***

Kihyun was almost blinded by the ash around him but kept going. He spotted some officers here and there but they were too busy to bother with him. He ran until he reached the headquarters, stopping in front of it.

The building was completely burned inside and out. The roof was caved in and everything was black. It looked nothing like it had before. Kihyun wondered how many buildings would end up like this. This was far from over.

His next stop was the greenhouse. Miraculously, it was untouched. Jooheon was inside, tending to the plants. Kihyun whipped the door open quickly before stopping to catch his breath.

“You’re walking?” Jooheon approached him and hugged him. He accepted it with a nod.

“And running. I drank your potion.”

“I know.” Jooheon grabbed a wooden box, urging Kihyun back out the door. “Almost everyone has. We’re meeting on the hill.”

“Everyone there already?”

“Not everyone. Hyungwon is gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean he’s gone?!” Kihyun followed Jooheon but was willing to run and find Hyungwon. Had he run away? Gotten kidnapped?

“Don’t worry. He’s coming back.”

***

Minhyuk sat beside the tub, rubbing tears from his eyes. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t want to accept that he was really gone. Hyungwon couldn’t be gone. There was so much more he wanted to tell him.

“I love you.” He whispered, staring down at his hands.

Hyungwon said nothing.

Then, Minhyuk had an idea. He pulled out the bottle from his pocket. It was only slightly scratched, the blue liquid swishing around. Could this work? He had to try.

He popped the top off and kneeled beside the tub. As he poured the serum in it dispersed all over the tub, turning the water blue and sparkly.

“Please come back to me.”

He arranged them both in the tub, shivering at the cold water. He put his body right next to Hyungwon, taking his hand.

“Please come back.”

***

It was quiet and dark for a long time. However, Hyungwon didn’t feel at peace. He felt like there was something else there with him. Then, he heard it.

“It is not your time yet.”

It was nothing more than a whisper, but it rang through his ears. It was a woman but he couldn’t recognize the voice.

“You have suffered so long. It won’t be much longer now child.”

He tried to speak but no noise came out.

“The heart is the source of your friend’s magic. It is in danger. They are coming for it. You must protect it.”

Each word seemed to send shivers up and down his body.

“You and your friends have been chosen. You are special.”

Under her voice, he could hear a heartbeat.

“Now go back, and live.”

He woke up slowly, becoming aware of the water first. He took his first breath slowly, realizing that there was another body on his own and a hand in his.

Hyungwon opened his eyes moved, trying to sit up. Beside him, Minhyuk moved too.

“Hyungwon?” He helped him sit up, staring at him in awe. They moved until they were both sitting and facing each other in the tub.

“Minhyuk…Minhyuk I..” Hyungwon broke out in tears and Minhyuk followed suit.

“I thought I lost you.” Minhyuk cried, leaning in to touch his face. “But you came back.”

_“_ _He told me that if I trusted him, my love would come back.”_

_“He said that you said his love will come_ _back_ _. I’ve never been here before Jooheon.”_

The words came back, rushing through the mess that was his mind.

Come back.

He came back.

“I love you.” Hyungwon blurted it out, leaning into him. Minhyuk looked surprised but smiled wide. Hyungwon repeated it again, the words feeling so right in his mouth.

“I love you. Minhyuk, I love you.”

“I love you Hyungwon.”

“I’m sorry that I…”

“Don’t, don’t be sorry. It’s okay now, we’ll be okay now.”

Minhyuk leaned in a kissed his lips, spreading a warmth on the other’s cold lips. Hyungwon hugged him close and kissed back until he couldn’t breathe.

“Come on, let’s go. Everyone is on the hill.” They both stepped out of the tub, soaking wet from head to toe. Hyungwon leaned in for another kiss and Minhyuk happily accepted.

“Did you see the heart too?” Minhyuk asked, whispering.

“I didn’t see it. But I could hear it. I heard someone else too. A woman.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Let’s get to the others. We have a lot of work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! New chapter next week!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories by the fire and then it's time to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but college is currently kicking my butt. Also, I'm writing original works now! My blog is in infant stages, but check it out [here](https://www.cosmicflowergirl.com/) !! Thanks for the support guys!

Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Jooheon, Kihyun, and Changkyun sat on top of the hill overlooking their small town. They were hidden by rocks and trees but had a clear view of the world below them. All of them wanted to go out and find Minhyuk and Hyungwon but were hesitant to risk a run-in with the officers alone.

Hyunwoo sat in the front seat of the jeep, with Hoseok beside him and leaning on his shoulder. They had all been mostly silent, taking it what was happening.

“What are we going to do now?” Hoseok asked.

“I..I don’t know. Half the town is burned, the people are misplaced. The only thing we have going for us it that the officers are trying to regroup. And now there’s that…thing. That heart.”

Before Hoseok could respond, they heard a shout from a few yards away.

“It’s Minhyuk and Hyungwon!”

They came from the other side of the hill, going the long way out of the city. Their clothes were wet and their eyes were red from crying. They were welcomed with open arms and smiles, wrapped up in their friends again. Kihyun got them some fresh clothes from their stash and Jooheon built a fire.

When it got dark and the flames were their only light, they took turns talking about their stories. Each of them explained their day from before the fire started to when they arrived on the hill.  By the time they got to Hyungwon’s story, everyone was crying. They were still young, and this was so much to handle. How much more could they all take?

Hyungwon explained the voice that he heard shortly before waking up. He remembered each word the mysterious woman had told him. He leaned on Minhyuk as he did, for support and comfort. Everyone listened closely, then turned to Jooheon for answers.

But Jooheon was young too. Though he obviously knew more about magic than any of them, he was still just an orphan on the run. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and took a deep breath.

“The heart is the source of all my magic. The flowers come from the heart and some believe that a serum made directly from the heart can give you anything you want. But to make a serum, you’d have to destroy the heart and therefore destroy our magic. The police are a part of a group that wants to destroy the heart. We have to find it first, and protect it from them.”

“Why us? Why did you pick us to do this?” Hyunwoo asked. It was a reasonable question, but there was a shakiness to his voice that made everyone even more uneasy.

“I didn’t. The heart chose us, all of us. That means that it’s close. When I first got here, it told me where to find you all. Now that you’ve all ingested the serum, you’re a part of the heart. Once we complete the ceremony, we’ll be able to find it.”

“And then what? How do we fight them all off? They have guns and a huge force.” Changkyun wasn’t convinced that they could ever win a battle.

“This stuff might help.” Minhyuk got up, heading to the jeep. Hyunwoo helped him lift the heavy metal crates out of the back. They pulled both of them closer until they could be seen by everyone.

The latches were easy to pry open and with some force, they revealed what was inside.

Inside the first crate were all clothes and shoes. They looked brand new, crisp white and beige. Minhyuk pulled them out to inspect them. They weren’t like the officers usual uniform at all, seemingly made for long distance travel and combat. The shoes were just as lightweight and versatile.

“Well, I guess we have a uniform now.”

The second crate held guns. Mostly rifles and handguns, all a pristine white. They looked brand new too like they were a special forces package that the officers had recently acquired.

“I guess we got our answer,” Hoseok claimed, picking up the cold machinery, holding it up to the light. “So what’s next?”

“The potion ceremony. Tomorrow night we head to the greenhouse and complete it.” Jooheon wanted desperately to reassure them, to tell them that everything from here on out was going to be great. But truly, he didn’t know what to expect next.

“Let’s just get some sleep.” Minhyuk put the clothes away and they closed up the crates.

They got some sleeping bags that they had stashed away. They curled up around the fire, all staring up at the sky. Everyone was exhausted from the past two days and fell asleep easily. In their dreams, they all saw the Heart, fire, battles, and blue.

***

They woke with the sun the next morning. They cover up the fire and pack all their things into the back of the jeep. They hide it in the hills and head to the town by foot. Kihyun leads the way back down, walking with sure and even steps. Changkyun was right behind him, happy that he was walking but ready to catch him if he fell.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s house was the first one they came to and they farthest from where the fire started. Most of them stayed there, getting something to eat, while Jooheon and Hyungwon snuck back towards the greenhouse to inspect the damage.

“You knew that all this was going to happen?” Hyungwon asked when they were alone, heading to the ash-covered streets.

“Not all the details, but mostly. I didn’t tell any of you because it wouldn’t have changed anything. Only made you aware of how your decisions would always end up the same way.”

“So, you knew that I would…” Hyungwon couldn’t bring himself to say it but Jooheon knew what he meant.

“I knew that you would die, but that’s it. You would die, and you would come back. Anything else was just fuzzy dreams that didn’t quite match up until it happened. I’m sorry you had to go through that Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon wrapped an arm around Jooheon’s shoulder as they walked. The city was almost unrecognizable, buildings dark and vacant. Most of the townspeople had set up camps on the other side of town or left altogether. It was probably for the best, there was little left there.

“My life changed the second we met. Honestly, I probably wouldn’t be alive at all.”

It was Jooheon’s turn to be silent as they got closer to the greenhouse. The only damage was a thick layer of ash on top of the glass. They opened up the door and walked through rows of the bright blue flowers. They seemed to glow in the darkness, shimmering as the two moved.

“Okay,” Jooheon stopped in the middle of the rows, facing his friend, “Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true formation of the X Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, huh? School is still going, but a break is coming soon! I hope I can give you all the full story very soon. Thank you for reading, liking and commenting on my story! It keeps me going really.

Hyungwon and Jooheon made a space in the middle of the greenhouse with pillows and blankets, adding a table to the center of it all. The other tables were pushed to the sides to make a circle. Jooheon brought the rest of his things from the compartment underneath the greenhouse and set them out on the small table. Bowls, pans, lighters, and other tools were laid out and paints were set to the side. They stayed there for hours putting the place together, temporarily forgetting the chaos of outside.

* * *

 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo roamed the charred streets, keeping an eye out for police. They wanted to make sure there were no citizens straggling behind that might get caught in the crossfire. As they walked both felt a nervous energy that was only heightened by the ash at their feet.

“Did you ever think it would go this far?” Hoseok asked, keeping his head down.

“No. At first, I thought they’d eventually leave. Or that we would. Now, I don’t think either side can back down. I just hope there’s something to salvage after it’s all said and done.”

Though his words were clear and sure, Hyunwoo was scared. He wanted to scream, to run away and to forget that this ever happened. But deep down he knew it was too late to turn back. He had to face this thing alongside his friends. Hyunwoo swore to protect them, no matter what it cost him.

Hoseok felt the same. Scared but determined. He had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this but now that it had he didn’t have much of a choice. They would have to fight, and they would have to win if they wanted even a semblance of peace in the future. Even if they managed to get away Hoseok had a feeling that the commander and his men would chase them to the ends of the earth. He wouldn’t let his life end while he was running.

“Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you.” Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders as he spoke.

“I love you too Hyunwoo. There’s no one else I’d want to fight beside.”

For the first time since the fire, they smiled. They knew that there was a chance that they might never make it out of this charred town. Still, knowing that if they died, they’d die next to the one they loved made it a little bit easier to swallow.

* * *

 

Kihyun’s house was empty when he finally walked back to it. Changkyun came with him, still worried that his healed status was temporary. The people that had taken refuge in his home had left now but left much behind. Blood on the floors and furniture, used bandages thrown around, and messes everywhere.

“I don’t even feel like this is my house anymore.” Kihyun walked back to his bedroom, grabbing a few things. He had worked hard to get this house, strived despite his long-lasting injury. Now it felt like he entered a different dimension when he walked around.

He walked outside, Changkyun at his side. He didn’t bother to look back, didn’t want to look at it again. He’d remember it as it was, a safe place for his friends, a comfort.

As they walked, Changkyun started to cry. Tears fell for the first time in a long while. Kihyun stopped and turned the younger boy so they were facing each other.

“Changkyun, what’s wrong?”

“Everything! E-Everything is going wrong.” Changkyun covered his face, muffled sobs coming out as he tried to speak.

“We started that fire…I knew, I knew it was wrong but… but I thought we were doing the right thing.”

“Changkyun none of this-“ Kihyun put his hands on Changkyun’s shoulders. “None of this is your fault. They did what they did and we did what we had to. You’re so young…I know its hard right now but we will get through this. You don’t have to fight anything on your own. You have me. And I have you, right?”

Changkyun hugged him and they squeezed each other tight.

“Right. You have me.” Changkyun agreed and Kihyun held him until his sobbing stopped. They’d get through this.

At least, they would try to.

* * *

 

Minhyuk visited the graveyard. It was just far enough to be missed by the fire but still close enough that he had to keep his guard up. He walked to the back and sat next to his parents like he had done so many times before.

“Mom…Dad…This might be the last time that I visit.” He got choked up quickly, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

“Things have gotten really out of hand now. I thought, I thought I could stop this. Thought I could save Hyungwon and get them out of here. But they’re not leaving. And I can’t either. I have to see this through.”

His tears flowed freely now and he didn’t bother to wipe them away.

“No matter what happens, I’m going to protect Hyungwon. I’m going to protect all of my friends.”

Minhyuk wasn’t sure if he believed his own words but they sounded so right on his tongue.

“When I see you again, I hope you’re proud of me.”

He wanted to say more but before he could, he heard something behind him. He saw the officers before they saw him, giving him just a second to move before they shot at him. Minhyuk ducked his head and ran, just barely missed by the bullets that sped past him.

He didn’t stop running until he couldn’t breathe, hiding in a half-burned house. He tried to stop his sobbing but he just couldn’t. He covered his mouth as officers ran past. Minhyuk didn’t move until the sun went down. Only then did he run to the greenhouse, the only safe place left for him in his town.

* * *

 

They waited until midnight to get started, Jooheon insisted that it would be better that way. He lit some sweet smelling leaves that left a thick smoke behind. As soon as he breathed it in, Hyungwon felt his spirit being lifted. The paint came next, vivid colors squeezed out onto makeshift palettes.

Each of them took turns painting someone else’s face. Kihyun gently stroked lines of the thick paint on Changkyun’s cheek, free hand at the other’s side. Hyunwoo painted lines on Hoseok’s jaw, and the blonde did the same to him. Hyungwon and Minhyuk painted each other’s faces with similar, simple designs. They both painted Jooheon’s face as he prepared for the next step.

The smoke filled the greenhouse now, wrapping the seven of them in a pleasurable high. Jooheon added new plants to the small flame and they started to see things. Floating, glittering images that filled them with excitement and fright.

“To unlock the magic, you have to accept the smoke.” Jooheon stood up now, some sort of plant stalk in his hands. “Only then can you start to understand it.”

Each of the six initiates took a deep breath. As they breathed in the smoke, they started to shake. Unable to control their bodies for a moment, it sort of felt like they had started to seize. It was scary but at the same time, the sensation made them more aware of their own bodies. The images became more solid, flashing around the room.

As they took in the smoke, Jooheon started creating the serum. Over the flame he created he started to boil water, pulling out several oils and serums from his box. They varied in shape and color, but none of them were the same glittery blue.

Hyungwon was the first to have a vision. He saw the heart, saw himself walking towards it. When he reached it he was snapped out of the vision and left with a full body shiver. He leaned into Minhyuk until their foreheads touched, laughing even though he wasn’t sure why.

Each of them had a vision that left them in fits of laughter and smiles. They kept touching each other, gentle and reassuring touches that comforted them. Changkyun and Kihyun’s foreheads connected, leaving them both feeling whole. Hoseok kept a tight hold on Hyunwoo’s hand throughout.

“It’s time,” Jooheon whispered, giving everyone a flower. One by one starting with Hyungwon, they took the oath

“I solemnly swear, on my honor and my life, to become a part of the X-Clan and protect The Heart.” Once he finished, he dropped the flower into the bowl of boiling liquid.

Minhyuk went next, then Changkyun, to Kihyun, to Hyungwon, and to Hoseok. Finally, Jooheon finished the oath.

“We, the X-Clan, swear on our honor and lives to protect The Heart at any costs. We ask now for help from the forces and a blessing from the heart.”

The liquid, already taken off of the heat, started to bubble and fizz up almost out of the bowl. It was transferred to several different bowls and glasses, passed around the circle as it cooled down. When it did, it turned into a blue and shimmery oil.

Jooheon took the first drink and everyone followed. They were hit with an instant but short wave of vertigo and sickness. One by one they fell back onto the ground, passed out until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, till next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they wake up, everything is the same. And yet, it'll never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! First post of 2018.

Jooheon woke up first, feeling the pleasant fog lift and let him go. He sat up and looked over the greenhouse. The table was messy, covered with half-full bowls and cups, used paints, and flower stems.

The other boys were still fast asleep, curled up in the pillows and blankets they left on the floor. The bright paint on their faces had smeared but you could still see the simple patterns. Jooheon was so happy. It had worked! They had all been initiated and received the blessing of The Heart. They were one step closer to winning this war.

That also meant that there was no turning back now. They would never be able to go back and be the boys that they used to be. For Jooheon, he didn’t even remember who that boy had been. Before all of this, he liked to think that he was on an entirely different path. He would have followed in his parents' footsteps and lived a peaceful life with his flowers. But that life had been torn away from him by the same people that threatened his friend’s home.

Now he had to fight. He couldn’t run away again, couldn’t find another place to hide. He knew this the second he crossed the threshold of this town, but it was real now. Jooheon wasn’t sure if his determination could hide his fear for much longer.

Hyunwoo was the next one to wake up, slowly regaining consciousness. He remembered last night in bits and pieces, not sure where his real memories ended and his dream made events began. Hoseok slept beside him, a warm presence that reminded him that he was real, that this whole thing was real.

One by one all of them woke up, sitting up and stretching out the kinks in their muscles. They had dreameofut fantastic things and the magic was still with them, right under the skin. With their oath and consumption, they were changed forever.

 

***

“What did you see?” 

Hours had passed, but they hadn’t really recovered from the ceremony. They all retreated back to the hills, going off into pairs to sleep it off or eat something. Minhyuk sat on the top of the tallest hill, watching the sky with Hyungwon and waiting for his answer.

“I saw my mom. I haven’t seen her in years, my dad destroyed all her pictures, but it was her. She was smiling at me. I don’t remember the last time I saw her smile.”

Hyungwon was on the verge of tears but didn’t let them spill. He was actually smiling himself, thinking back to his wonderful mother.

“I tried to ask her what happened to her. If she left us or… But she wouldn’t answer me. She just smiled, and told me that I was meant for more. That I had to protect the heart.”

Minhyuk rested his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“I saw my parents too. They’ve been gone for so long and there they were, standing right in front of me. They told me the same thing…”

A silence hung in the air as they both thought the same thing. Finally, Minhyuk asked the question.

“Do you think… Do you think we’ll ever see them again?”

“I hope so Minhyuk… I really hope so.”

***

At night they congregated in an abandoned house, lighting a small fire. The chest of new gear and weapons were open and all them were taking their time sorting through it. Hyungwon was the first to try it on. The clothes were fitted but not too tight, making it easy to move around without getting caught on anything.

The white fabric made him stand out, but he couldn’t deny that it was better than his regular clothes.

“Who were these clothes made for? All the police uniforms are black.” Changkyun was curious even as he put some of the white clothes on as well.

“They look like some sort of special team gear. But, they’re never going to get it.” Kihyun said, checking out the weapons. There were more guns than they knew what to do with, all a shiny white. “What should we do with all these.”

“We take what we need and hide the rest. They can’t get their hands on them.” Jooheon was wary of using any kind of weapon, but he knew that they needed them if they wanted a chance. So, they started sorted them out. Once everyone had two weapons and they rationed out the ammo, Hyunwoo and Hoseok dug a hole and buried the rest.

**

Changkyun stood in front of his mother’s empty house. It was dark but he knew every detail of the house that he was raised in. His mother had left to be with his father before the fire, he wondered if she even thought about what would happen to him. He wanted to hate her, wanted to hate his father too. For some reason, he couldn’t find it in him.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” He had been expecting Kihyun to come find him, but Hyungwon walking up was a surprise. The taller boy draped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Thinking about my parents. My mother wanted me to go right back to my father. It was like…like she forgot all the things he did to me.”

Hyungwon wished that no one else had to go through what he had gone through with his own father. He thought about his own mother, not sure if he’d ever know her fate.

“I wish it was easier to hate them. I apparently have magic powers now, and I can’t manage to hate the people that ruined my life.”

“Sometimes…parents don’t understand what they’re doing to their kids. But Changkyun, you have a family. We love you, and we’re going to get through this. It’s okay if you don’t hate them, they don’t deserve your time.”

Changkyun relaxed as if a ton of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He hugged Hyungwon and they squeezed each other tight.

“Let’s get out of here, and get something to eat.”

***

Some of the citizens had left and found refuge in neighboring towns. Others stayed on the outskirts, making a small camp out of the abandoned houses. They came together and tried to stay positive as their town burned.

The seven of them had been hesitant to go down to the people in fear of them turning on the young men. They could easily seem as a few punks that ruined everything. But, they also felt the need to make sure that they were okay. They dressed up in their all white and scavenged around the markets for supplies. They collected crates of things and started towards the small campsite.

The first ones that saw him were the children playing around. They pointed a shouted, getting the attention of just about everyone.

Hoseok saw his parents before they saw him. They turned to look at him, and it was like something broke. His mother and father ran towards him, and he put his crate down to embrace his mother.

“You’re alive! We were so worried about you, so so worried.”

“I’m okay, mom. I’m okay.”

It felt so good to just hug her, to have her in his arms again. She was alive, and everything was going to be okay. As she cried into his chest, Hoseok caught his father’s eyes. How long had it been since they’d seen each other? Since Hoseok had left the house and never looked back?

“Dad-“

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” His father was crying now. He had never, ever seen him cry before. Hoseok started crying too, shocked to his core at the words.

“I was such a fool. I drove out my own son, for what? Hoseok, you don’t have to forgive me, I was terrible. But please, know that I love you.”

“Oh, Dad…”

For the first time in forever, Hoseok hugged both of his parents. They smiled, they cried, they were a family again.

The X-Clan was accepted by the town people wholeheartedly. They didn’t know the whole story, but they knew that these boys were the only things keeping them from those awful police. So, they celebrated them! Brought them in, fed them, offered them actual beds to sleep on. Hoseok got to spend time with his family, a dream come true.

Hyungwon and Jooheon sat together by the fire, enjoying some sausage kimbap.

“I can feel it…The magic.”

“Yeah? What do you feel?”

“I can feel where all of us are. I can feel that Hoseok is happier than he has been in months and that Changkyun is sleeping in that house right there. Like we’re connected.”

“That’s the Heart at work. The magic will teach us as we go on.”

Hyungwon stared at the flame, basking in the warm glow.

“Thank you for saving me Jooheon.”

“You saved me Hyungwon. We saved each other.”

Hyungwon chuckled, looking around at this campsite. He remembered seeing some of them pass by his window for the year he was trapped in his father’s house. Did they know that he was the poor boy that had been beaten every night? Or did they just think he was another nice teenager with no parents?

“Yeah, I guess we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to see this thing through, promise! Thanks for all the likes and comments!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins, and a life ends. Read notes for warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really long chapter is my way of saying sorry for being gone so long. I wanted to get this out as quick as possible, so please excuse any grammar issues that I promise to fix in the next couple days. The warning for this chapter include violence, references to child abuse and murder, as well as a character death. Please enjoy!

They left the camp a couple days later. Hoseok hugged his parents and they wouldn’t let go until he promised to come back to them safe. The townspeople insisted on the filling the jeep with supplies before packing up themselves. Some of the town elders had reached out to a nearby town that agreed to shelter them for a time. Knowing that they would be safely away from a warzone made the group feel a little better. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the hills.

* * *

 

“What’s going to happen to us tomorrow?” Changkyun had asked the question a few times already, and it hung in the air all around them.

They sat on the tallest hill overlooking their small town. Dressed in white, they stood out in the green grass around them. Their guns sat beside them, only to be used when most necessary.

“We’re going to bring the fight to them,” Hyunwoo answered, arms wrapped around Hoseok.

“But…But what’s going to happen?”

“We’re going to win. Some way, somehow, we will win this.” Hyungwon was sure of this, there was no other way.

“We won’t die, not if we have the flowers.” Jooheon tried to be reassuring.

“But we might have to kill,” Kihyun said it so bluntly, straightforward as always.

“If we don’t, they’ll kill everyone else. We can’t let this go on.” Hyungwon again.

“But are we willing to do that? Are we really willing to kill another person?”

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people that I love.” Hyungwon didn’t have to hesitate, didn’t think twice about his answer.

“Me too.” Minhyuk, right by his side, agreed wholeheartedly. The idea of killing was abhorrent to him, but he’d do anything for this town and its people. The rest of the group agreed. It had come down to this, and it would end the way it had to end.

* * *

 

That night, Hyungwon wrote his plan down on a crudely drawn map. They all knew the town like the back of their hands, even if half of it was burned.

“We’ll take the commander’s house first. Now that the station is gone, they’ll use that as a base of operations. We’ll have to distract some away with the jeep, then go through the back and take the rest by surprise.”

He scratched at the map with a pencil while the other grouped around him.

“If we can get the commander to surrender, we could cut this off quickly.” Hyungwon didn’t even consider the man to be his father anymore. His abuser, his captor maybe, but never again would he call him father.

“What will we do if he doesn’t surrender?” Minhyuk, always by his side these days, didn’t think the man would ever give up.

“Then we…Then I, I’ll kill him.”

“Hyungwon, no.”

“It has to be me.”

“You don’t have anything to prove. You got away from that monster.”

“It has to be me! He kept me trapped in my own personal hell for years! He’s the reason that my mother isn’t here!” The anger over his father started to rise once more, turning quickly into sadness.

“I don’t want to kill him, I don’t want to become like him. But, if he raises a hand to hurt me or anyone else ever again…I’m going to be the one to take him down. For my mother, for myself, and for all the people that he’s hurt.”

Hyunwoo gripped his shoulder hard as if trying to give him any strength that he had left. Hoseok grabbed his arm to do the same and soon he was being embraced by everyone. He could feel their energy, feel their fear, their sadness, anger, and their joy. In order to do what he had to, he would need it all. He wasn’t the same boy that was trapped, bruised and battered, but he still needed the help from all his friends.

They finished out their plan and packed everything up, hiding what they would need for later. They slept in a mass, tossing blankets and pillows on the ground for a little comfort. Sleep never came easy for any of them, so they stared at the stars.

“When I first heard that we would be using magic, I thought of the old fairy stories my mom used to tell me,” Minhyuk confessed, pressed up against Hyungwon’s side with a blanket covering them both.

Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh, hiding his smile in the white hair of his partner.

“If only it was something that easy.”

“It’s different for us all, isn’t it?”

“I think so. I can…I can feel where other people are, what they’re feeling too. What about you?”

“I’m not sure yet. I can feel this power right underneath my fingertips, but I don’t know what it’s for. Not very useful.”

“It will be, when we need it.”

Minhyuk hesitated, not sure whether he really wanted to ask. After a few seconds, he whispered.

“You’re really going to kill him, aren’t you?”

“If he makes me.”

“And if he doesn’t? If he surrenders?”

“I’ll make sure he’s locked up in a cell for the rest of his life.”

Minhyuk silently prayed that the commander would just give up. He didn’t want to know who Hyungwon would be after killing his own father.

Hyungwon thought about it too. Without a commander, the force would be in disarray, making it easy for takeover. As long as he lived, they’d fight back in his honor. Hyungwon owed him no mercy, he would be right for killing him where he stood. Still, he hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Only tomorrow could tell them what his father would choose.

* * *

  
The town was quiet the next day as the officers made their rounds. It was daunting, knowing that just days ago it was full of life. The officers steered clear of the station and the badly burned parts and still wore their black riot gear. The commander made his orders clear: Find the X-Clan and kill them all.

They found the jeep parked at the end of the road heading towards the commander’s home. It must have been driven there right at sunrise since no one could explain it. From far away it looked empty, but the three officers on patrol there weren’t going to risk it.

The three of them approached it with guns drawn. The officer in the middle started shouting a warning.

“This is the police! Exit the vehicle and surrender any weapons!”

They saw no movement from the jeep and crept closer. When they were about 5 feet away they readied their guns to fire at anyone hiding in the seats.

“I’ll give you one last warning. Exit-“ He was cut off by the sound of a gun going off and the officer on his right screaming and falling to the ground. Changkyun came out from behind a building with his gun raised but before the officers could react a shot came from the other side and dropped another officer. Both shot officers gripped their legs in pain and the last was too startled to shoot as Kihyun came out from the other side of the building.

“Drop your gun!” Hoseok jumped out from the front seat, pistol raised in case the officer decided to shoot.

“It is my duty to kill you all.”

“Don’t even try it.” Hyunwoo came behind him, gun right at his neck. The officer dropped the gun in defeat, and Changkyun ran over to tie his hands.

“Hurry, more will be coming because of the shots, we have to move!”

They dragged the injured soldiers away and got their capture officer into the jeep. Kihyun and Changkyun took the guns and sat in the back. Hyunwoo held the officer at gunpoint in the front as Hoseok started driving straight towards the commander’s home.

Officers came from the house and from their patrols in time to see the jeep ride down the road. It was striking to see four young men dressed in white holding an officer hostage on a stolen jeep. So much so that the officers didn’t even fire at them as they drove past. The commander came busting through the door, screaming!

“What the hell are you doing!! Get them!!” As soon as the command was out of his mouth Hoseok sped up and Kihyun and Chankgyun started shooting. They aimed high, but the soldiers still hid from the shots. The commander sent them off, leaving a couple officers outside the house as he walked back in.

Hyungwon was waiting for him when he walked in. Sitting at the table where the commander left his bible, he looked like a different man. Dressed in all white and carrying a gun, he caught his father by surprise.

“You-“

“Don’t move.” Hyungwon raised his gun and pointed it at him. Minhyuk came through the back door, gun raised as well. They had snuck in during the confusion, and they had him cornered.

“You wouldn’t dare. My men are right outside.” He backed up when Hyungwon stood, jumping when he heard shots outside. His officers screamed.

“Those men?”

Jooheon came through the front door.

“Minhyuk, you and Jooheon stay outside and make sure that no one gets in.”

“That wasn’t the plan.”

“If more of them get in here, the plan is screwed.” Hyungwon never took his eyes off the commander. Minhyuk and Hyungwon exchanged a glance before relenting and heading back out. Jooheon took the front, Minhyuk stayed out in the back.

When they were alone, Hyungwon could feel his father’s anger. The man that had raised him caged him and hurt him was right in front of him. And he was the one with a gun.

“You caused me so much pain. Kept me locked up like an animal.”

“I was trying to teach you the right way.” The commander refused to look his son in the eye but never moved.

“You almost killed me! And this is where it got us.”

“You are blinded by that devil magic!”

“You’re the one that’s blinded!” Hyungwon screamed, his whole body shaking. “But it’s over now. I just have one question.”

The commander had the gall to scoff at him.

“Now you have questions for me? Want to know why I did it? How I became the leader of this glorious purpose?”

“What did you do to my mother?”

That shut him up faster than ever before. The man clenched his fists, something that would usually make Hyungwon flinch backward and apologize. Now he only clutches the gun tighter.

“What are you talking about? She ran, like a coward.”

“I won’t let you lie to me anymore! Tell me the truth or I will shoot you.”

“You don’t have the spine-“ A shot right next to his feet shuts him up.

“How dare you! You’d really shoot your own father?”

“The next one is going into your leg if you don’t start talking. What did you do to her?!”

The commander growled, knowing that he’s got nothing left.

“You’re just like her. She believed in the magic, even grew those damn flowers everywhere.”

Hyungwon could remember flowers in their old garden. They weren’t like the blue ones coursing through his veins now, but his mother had always said they were special. Bright red with beautiful white accents, he had loved them. He remembered his father ripping them from the ground the day after she disappeared.

“I warned her about magic, how it destroys your mind and feeds you lies. But she wouldn’t listen. She started arguing against the teachings I tried to install in your mind.”

Somehow he already knew that his mother believed in magic. When Hyungwon first started learning about it he could feel it in his heart. When he saw her in his vision he knew that this was what she wanted.

“She wanted to leave me. She was going to take my son away and run.”

“I knew it, I knew she wouldn’t leave me with you.”

“Well, I had to stop her. So, the night before she planned to leave…” He actually looked ashamed and it just made Hyungwon angry.

“Tell me!”

“I strangled her! She ran to your room and I strangled her right in front of your door.”

Hyungwon couldn’t stop tears falling from his eyes.

“I buried her in the garden. Let her rot there. Then I decided that I had to end magic once and for all. My men were already out, searching for the heart. Finally, they found leads to this damn town. So I came here. I thought killing the witch would keep you safe. But you were infected from birth.”

It happened so fast. Of course, the commander had a pistol on him. He pulled it out and shot, giving Hyungwon just a second to duck and shoot at his feet. They both missed, but Hyungwon stumbled. The commander yelled and ran to him, kicking the gun away and stomping at his chest.

Hyungwon was ready this time, grabbing his leg and bringing him to the ground. The commander gets another shot off, this time grazing Hyungwon’s cheek before he falls and drops the gun. Hyungwon doesn’t give him ever a second to collect himself before he’s on top of him and punching at his chest and face.

“Give up! Let go of this mission!”

“Not until magic is dead!” His father throws him off and tries to hit him, but Hyungwon kicks him. It startles him just long enough for Hyungwon to stand and look for his gun. The white rifle is too far, so he dives for the pistol.

The commander goes for it too and the struggle begins anew. They scream and push and claw at each other, hands fumbling for the gun. This is how it was always going to end, they both knew it.

“You are my son! How could you betray me?” The commander grabs Hyungwon and holds the gun right on his son’s chest. Even through his shirt he can feel the unforgiving metal. They’re kneeling in the middle of the kitchen, in the place Hyungwon fought to survive.

“You hurt me!” Hyungwon screams, still struggling. “Beat me bloody, starved me! You were never my father, just another heartless soldier.”

“Liar!” The rage that the commander feels makes him sloppy. He slaps Hyungwon and drops the gun in the process. They dive for it again, and this time Hyungwon is the one that grabs it.

“You’ll never hurt me again.”

The gunshot is loud, louder than anything going on outside. They both freeze up, the commander still holding Hyungwon with an arm. The bullet hit him in the stomach, and warm blood seeps out of the wound. Hyungwon throws the gun away, he doesn’t need it anymore. His father slumps forward and he pushes him until he falls to the floor.

“My own son.” He gurgles out the words as blood spills from his mouth. He can still move, but he’s weak. He won’t make it.

Hyungwon stands up, stepping over his father to get to his own gun. The commander grasps at his legs but can’t do much more than that.

“You were right. You should have killed us both.”

Hyungwon picks up his gun and points it at his father’s head.

 

“This is for her.”

* * *

 

It’s silent for a long time after the last gunshot, and Minhyuk doesn’t like that at all. He’s afraid to look inside the house. What if the commander got the last shot? What if he walks in and Hyungwon is on the floor, soaked in his own blood?

He waits another minute before he just can’t anymore. Gun raised, he steps back inside through the back door. Just a few steps and he’s in the kitchen.

A sigh of relief hits him as soon as he sees Hyungwon standing up. He stops once he sees all the blood.

The commander is laid out on the ground. He’s dead, and a weight has lifted off the entire place.

“He killed her, he killed her because she was like me.”

Hyungwon is crying, and he’s bleeding from his cheek. Minhyuk puts his gun on his back and takes Hyungwon’s face in his hands.

Instantly they both feel the warmth of magic coming from his hands. It’s a comfort in itself, but when it begins to heal Hyungwon’s wounds Minhyuk can’t help but gasp.

“I knew you would get healing.”

Jooheon stepped through the front door, barely looking at the dead body on the floor.

“We’ll need that.”

Minhyuk can’t help but feel giddy about the discovery. Healing! It was a truly wonderful gift to have. Hyungwon can’t help the small smile he gets either, and he leans over to kiss Hyungwon.

“I’m sure the other’s will be figuring out their own magic about now as well.”

They stared at the commander’s body a moment longer. How could someone with so much power, so much evil, look so small?

“Do you think it’s over now?” Minhyuk asked, looking away first.

“No. The men know their orders. They’ll carry out the mission without him.” Hyungwon put his gun on his back and leaned down to pick the body up. Jooheon helped and they carried him outside. They left him sitting by the wall of the house, slumped over as a sign for the other soldiers:

Keep fighting us and you’ll be next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will see how the other group fared on their side of the mission and what happens next. I might extend this from 25 chapters to 26, but we'll see how this next chapter goes. As always, thanks for reading! Please check out my website for more of my stuff! [Here's The Link](https://www.cosmicflowergirl.com/)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powers manifest, and the first journey comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. my. gosh! We've finally made it to the end? That's right folks, and I really hope you enjoy it!

When the jeep turned the corner Hoseok pressed down on the gas and took off. Some officers pursued on foot, but a few others got into jeeps and started down the road. They all had to be careful to avoid the broken and burnt object littering the street. When the officers in jeeps started gaining on them, Hyunwoo tossed their hostage off the jeep, sending him rolling and temporarily distracting the officers following them.

“We have a problem,” Hoseok called out from the driver’s seat. In front of them was a tall pile of broken down planks from burnt houses.

“There’s no way this jeep is making it past that.” He was already slowing down to avoid a crash, and the other three were readying themselves to hop out and make a break for it.

When the reached the planks Hoseok turned the jeep sideways to block the other vehicles and they all leaped out of the jeep. Changkyun and Kihyun took off to reach the second point on time and Hoseok was close behind, but Hyunwoo stayed to give them some cover. He shot high, just to confuse and scare off the pursuing officers. Using the jeep as cover, he shot at the tires of the other vehicles before hightailing it out of there to join the rest.

* * *

They reached the old store that used to belong to Hyunwoo’s father with the officers a safe distance behind them. Their job was to distract them and disarm as many as they could. If Hyungwon was able to subdue the commander, they were fine. If he couldn’t, they might have to fight their way out.

Changkyun stumbled as they entered the abandoned store, clutching his head and falling to his knees. Kihyun rushed to his side and held him while Hoseok and Hyunwoo were busy keeping watch.

“What happened? Are you hurt?”

“I can hear voices in my head…I feel like I can hear everyone.” Changkyun grabbed at his ears, trying to block out everything that was coming at him, but it was no use. The sounds weren’t coming from outside, they were in his head. There were images too, fluttering around even as he tried to blink them away.

“Okay, just breath. What are the voices saying?” Kihyun was at a total loss but he wasn’t about to let his friend suffer. Changkyun took in two deep breaths, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on just one of the voices, just one of the images.

“I can see. I can see Hyungwon.” All three of them perked up at that. What was this thing suddenly afflicting Changkyun? The youngest of them continued.

“He’s fighting…It looks like he’s fighting me? I don’t know, I can’t..”

“He can see from someone else’s point of view. Or he can read minds or something.” Hyunwoo suggested.

“You mean..” Kihyun held Changkyun through it, but he was struggling to figure out what was real and what wasn’t.

“He must be seeing if from the commander’s eyes.”

Before they could let that sink in they heard shouts from outside. The officers were approaching. Hyunwoo cursed and raised his gun, readying himself for a fight.

“Kihyun, get Changkyun out of here, go out the back and take him somewhere safe.”

“They’re watching the back door, we’re surrounded.” Changkyun whispered, still trying to ground himself once more.

“Hide in the storage closet, we’ll take care of them.” Hyunwoo looked back at them one more time, then at Hoseok. The blonde stared right back, and they nodded at each other. Hoseok grabbed the door, fist clenched tight on the handle. Hyunwoo took a deep breath and as he did Hoseok ripped the door open. Hyunwoo started shooting, and the officers shot back.

Kihyun grabbed Changkyun and they both crawled to the storage closet and hid inside. Kihyun stacked up boxes by the door while Changkyun held himself in the corner.

“Hyungwon is… He’s got the gun on his father’s stomach. The commander’s angry, god he’s so angry.” Changkyun jumps and yells, holding his stomach for a second. “He shot him. He shot the commander.”

Kihyun took the younger boy in his arms, holding him tight and trying with all his might to feel what Changkyun was feeling. Was this the price the boy would have to pay? To watch his one of his best friends kill someone?

“It’s okay, I’m here. You’re right here, you’re with me.”

* * *

 

“We’re running out of ammo!” Hoseok yelled over the pounding gunfire, reloading his weapon. “We’ve got to get them away from here.”

“I’ll make you a path.” Hyunwoo was beginning to think they should just take out whoever was watching the back and get the hell out of there.

“We don’t have time for that.” When the officer paused their gunfire, Hoseok took off out the door and to the corner of the building. If he could just get around the corner they’d have to go after him.

“Hoseok, no!” Hyunwoo took off right after him without thinking. If even one officer shot with some accuracy, it might all be over.

Shots started ringing out once more. Hyunwoo’s eyes were only on Hoseok as they ran. He saw the bullet tear through his shoulder, watching him get turned around from the force and fall. Hyunwoo screamed and threw his hands out as he ran.

Power came from his movements like an angry ocean wave. The force ripped through the air and as it hit the officers it sent them flying backward. Hyunwoo didn’t even stop to question it, letting another wave of energy go before landing beside Hoseok. He was already clenching his wounded shoulder, staring in awe at the wave that Hyunwoo had sent out.

“Are you alright? Can you get up?”

“Did you do that?”

“What? I don’t know- I think?” Hyunwoo made to help Hoseok stand when an officer shouted at them. He raised his gun and shot before they couldn’t even think of moving. Hyunwoo shut his eyes, not wanting to see the bullet that ended his life.

It never came.

“Hyunwoo… Look.”

He opened his eyes and saw a translucent blue shield around them both. The bullets were bouncing off of it like rain hits the window.

“I think… I think I did that.” Hoseok whispered. The pain in his shoulder was barely bearable but he was holding on thanks to adrenaline and will.

“Can you hold it while we move? Just a little bit longer?”

“I can try.”

The officers were so stunned that they just watched the two struggle back inside the shop. The shock went away as soon as they were out of sight though and the firing started again. Hyunwoo was ready this time, using his newfound powers to push them back once more and this time they retreated.

A scream came out of the storage area and his heart drops. Had someone gotten in and taken advantage of their distraction? Did they get to Changkyun and Kihyun? Hyungwon ran to them, tripping on himself in surprise. Hoseok, who was still pressing down on his wound, followed him.

On the floor, an officer squirmed around while vines wrapped around his entire body. Kihyun was crouched on the ground with Changkyun safely behind him.

“He came from the back door with a knife. I reached my hand out and the vines came right out of the floor.”

Hyunwoo and Hoseok looked at each other, then at the scene in front of him.

“I think I’m telekinetic,” Hyunwoo confessed.

“I can make forcefields,” Hoseok added.

Kihyun couldn’t help but smile, only for a moment. He turned back to Changkyun, who was still sniffling. He had been full out weeping a moment ago but it had died down to quiet sobs. Kihyun rubbed his back and gently whispered to him to tell the other two what had happened. Changkyun looked up at both of them with red, scared eyes.

“Hyungwon killed the commander.”

* * *

 

The plan was to meet up at the greenhouse after they shook the officers. All four of them walked over, eyes peeled but morale low. Hoseok was still losing blood and could barely hold himself up, so Hyunwoo was practically carrying him. None of them were surprised when they found it in ruins.

The glass looked like it had been used for target practice. All the table had been flipped over and broken in half, and any leftover plants had been ripped to shreds. Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Jooheon were coming from the other direction, breaking out into a run when they saw the state of the other group.

“We need a doctor, a nurse, something!” Hyunwoo let Hoseok down gently on the ground, swiping away the fallen glass. Minhyuk knelt down beside him quickly, and they both helped Hoseok take off his top to get a better look.

The wound wasn’t huge, a through and through shot on his shoulder. Minhyuk pressed his hands on the wound and concentrated. A soft blue glow came from his palms and Hyunwoo practically stumbled backward. It took a little bit longer than Hyungwon’s wound, but it healed all the same.

“So, we’ve all got powers now?”  Hoseok chuckled, still recovering from the pain.

They told everyone what they’re powers were, and they all seemed more and more out of this world. Hoseok and Hyunwoo demonstrated their powers, and Kihyun made a small vine grow from the ground. Minhyuk continued to heal small cuts and bruises.

Hyungwon sat with Changkyun after the younger told him about what he had heard and seen. He explained it with such accuracy, right down to the last thing he said to his father before killing him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that you had to see that.”

“It’s not your fault. You… You had to, right?” Hyungwon nodded, still feeling ashamed that he had inadvertently made Changkyun a witness.

“This doesn’t feel like power. It feels like I’ve been cursed.” Even now, Changkyun felt like there were voices and visions running through his head. He couldn’t tell what thoughts were his own.

“Once we find The Heart, it will be okay.”

The rest of the group scooted themselves into the conversation.

“How will we find The Heart? We have no clues.” They all looked up a Jooheon, who shook his head.

“I can’t lead you to it. I don’t know where it is either.” He looked over at Hyungwon, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.

“It’s always been Hyungwon. He’s the key to finding the heart.”

But Hyungwon had no idea where The Heart really was. In truth, he barely knew _what_ The Heart really was. Some kind of god? A collective of magic users? A myth?

“Don’t worry. It will come to you. When the time is right.”

* * *

 

They set up camp back on the hill, hiding away and bundling up close to each other. Hyungwon slept on his back with Minhyuk curled up at his side. Sleep was evading him, even though almost everyone around him was already sleeping. He kept seeing his father every time he closed his eyes. His anger whenever he beat him, spewing cold and harsh words. He saw his father’s body growing cold as they left him on the side of a building. He had killed his father. There was no coming back from that.

“You did what he had to.” Minhyuk could sense that Hyungwon was awake and that his mind was racing. Without even opening his eyes he held him tight and gently rubbed his arm with a hand.

“It’s doesn’t feel like the right thing. It feels like I’m a murderer.”

“You’re a fighter. You went in there to get him to surrender. It was him or you.”

Hyungwon wanted to believe that his father wouldn’t have killed him. That all those threats were empty words from an angry man. Maybe it was because he wanted his father to still be human somehow. But he knew the truth.

“Him or me.” He whispered to himself. Minhyuk kissed his cheek and quickly fell back asleep. Healing was apparently a very tiring business. Hyungwon followed suit, the last thing he saw before falling asleep was a shooting star dash across the sky.

 

_The first thing he sees is his mother. She’s beautiful, even in her gardening clothes and covered in soil and grass. She is kneeling in front of their garden and singing a song. He can’t remember the words, but he loves that song, he’s always loved that song. She motions for him to come closer and he kneels beside her._

_“You are so special, my dear child.” She whispers it, so his father won’t hear from inside their country home. “You hold a key inside of you, a map to a wonderful place.”_

_“How can I find this place if the map is inside me?” His voice is soft, childlike for the first time in a very long time. He feels like himself, but a version that he lost along the way. A version that was beaten out of him once she died._

_“You must follow your heart and you must follow the stars.” She pats out the soil in front of her until it’s flat. Then she draws a curved like with her finger, marking an X at the end. That simple line started to morph, to change and create detail. Eventually, it became a map. At first, he didn’t recognize it all. Then he realized that it was so, so close after all._

_“The Heart is waiting for you all, Hyungwon.  Show your friends the way.  They are your family now, and you all belong in The Heart’s guiding light.”_

 

Hyungwon woke up with a gasp, sitting up quick to catch his breath. The movement woke up Minhyuk and freaked him out just a bit. He rubbed his eyes and sat up too, but he was still too sleepy to realize what was happening. Hyungwon stood up and ran to everyone, waking them up one by one.

“What, what, what?” Hoseok shouted, startled when he woke up.

“I know where it is, I know where it is!”

“You know where what is?” Kihyun was still curled up but awake enough to yell.

“The Heart! I know where The Heart is!”

* * *

 

They left their camp later in the day, packing everything up and taking the essentials. It was an unspoken fact that they weren’t coming back after this. The path that Hyungwon saw went straight through the town, but he didn’t worry about being caught by anyone. With no leader and no orders, the officers had moved on, leaving the town with a cold, eerie silence. Still, they traveled with their guns ready and their eyes peeled. Hyungwon led the pack and Minhyuk stayed close by his side. Hyunwoo and Hoseok took the back, Jooheon right in front of them. Changkyun and Kihyun walked in the middle, the youngest one still struggling to walk.

“These voices won’t stop coming. They’re getting louder.” While everyone else kept their guard up for hidden officers, Kihyun had his arms around Changkyun and was supporting most of his weight as they walked. He tried to whisper words of comfort but wasn’t sure if any of it was getting through.

Hyungwon led them straight through what was left of their town. He didn’t hesitate when they walked right past his father’s home, the decaying body still slumped over by the wall. That wasn’t his mission anymore. Now, he had something to find.

The other side of the town was mostly overgrown fields and rocky paths. Once they were through the town they relaxed. It was obvious that no one else was around, not anymore at least.

“We still have a long way to go, should be there by nightfall.” Hyungwon had them all stop and take a breather. Changkyun laid his head in Kihyun’s lap. The others took a moment to ‘play’ with their powers.

When Hyunwoo concentrated, he could use his power to push rocks around and send small sticks flying. Hoseok’s force field was easy to contain when it was small, but it was hard to make it bigger than just one or two people. Minhyuk’s healing touch took away their fatigue, but it could do nothing to help Changkyun.

They began walking again, staying close together as Hyungwon led on. Minhyuk helped Kihyun with Changkyun while the others kept watch.

It was a tough trek but they all knew that it would be worth it in the end. When the sun went down Hyungwon started to pick up the pace.

“We’re close, just beyond the trees.”

When they reached the tree line they could hear it. A calm, consistent heartbeat underneath a calm whisper. Changkyun’s mind seemed to clear with the sound and all of them broke out into a run through the trees.

It was a feeling that they thought had been long gone. Something they remembered from their childhood but had lost through tragedy. It was like finding an old toy or seeing an old friend after many many years. For once, running through those trees with smiles on their faces, they were boys again.

Hyungwon reached the clearing beyond the trees and stopped right in his tracks. There, floating just a few feet in front of him was The Heart. It was a strange mixture of a heart and a blue flower, soft petals beating in a calm rhythm. The glow coming from the Heart entranced him and he barely noticed the others stopping behind him.

They started walking together until they were right in front of it. None of them spoke, just stared with childlike excitement. It was real!

The Heart started to whisper, filling the cool night air with a strange kind of warmth.

_“My children, you have made it. Through your pain, your struggle and your heartbreak, you have all persevered. I am so sorry for your struggles, and I am so proud of what you have all done. You were all chosen by me, and you have all proved yourselves.”_

They all looked back and forth at each other, exchanging smiles and high fives. Those few words of validation somehow made the whole thing worth it. It wasn’t for nothing, it never was.

_“But we know that the fight is not finished. The path will only get harder from now on. So, X-clan, will you continue?”_

“We will,” Hyungwon spoke for them all with confidence, the other standing strong behind him. They made this oath, there was no turning back now.

_“Good. Now, you must rest. We will start in the morning.”_

In a flash of blue light, the Heart was gone. But, in its wake, it left a campsite with food, a campfire, and beds for them all. It was silent for just a moment before they erupted in cheers and laughter and hugs.

Dinner was nice, the first peaceful one they had in a while. It was finished quickly, but they stayed around the fire for a while.

“I didn’t think I was going to make it. I really thought that my father was going to kill me.” Hyungwon confessed, wrapped around in Minhyuk’s arms. “But I made it, thanks to all of you. Thank you for being my family.”

“You always talk about how we saved you. But really, you’re the one that saved us.” Hoseok spoke, and the rest agreed. “You brought us all together Hyungwon. _You_ made us a family.”

Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh. They could go around and around with that for hours. This was all he ever wanted, to have a family that loved him.

Now that he had it, he’d go through hell to make sure it was safe.

This was his family, and this was the home they made for themselves.

This was just the beginning of their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone that has been reading, commenting and just enjoying this story. I wrote this because I was inspired by Monsta X and their music video All In. Eventually, it became something so much more. There was a lot of times when I wanted to quit and just leave this unfinished, but I'm so glad that I didn't. This story means a lot to me, thanks for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! New chapters will come soon!


End file.
